A Death God Among God's
by dude932
Summary: Two years out of Highschool and Ichigo is way to busy to even think about college, how does Kisuke help him out? By drugging him and stuffing him into a train that's how! The Kisuke way! Although Kisuke had another purpose, as always. Ichigo/Sekirei harem. Enjoy! Hilarity will surely ensue!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes shot wide open and he lurched forward holding his stomach. He held his hand over his mouth and groaned before looking down at the floor making his eyes narrow slightly. He looked to his left and then to his right and his eyes narrowed more as he found himself aboard a train. He sat back up, the nausea he had been feeling passing almost as soon as he succumbed to full consciousness. People had started to notice his heard gaze and quietly but surely moved away from the orange haired young man.

The last thing Ichigo remembered was... he was at Kisuke's shop drinking tea, discussing the current hollow sightings... then nothing.

"_That son of a bitch!"_ Ichigo growled in his mind sitting back up. _"The son of a bitch actually drugged me! I knew the bastard was capable of it I just didn't think he would stoop so low as to actually do it!"_ His vibrating pocket brought him out of his musings on how he was going to kill Kisuke in a blood bath and how he would make it out to be an accident, or suicide... He growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out, it wasn't his usual phone. On the screen was a chibi version of Urahara dancing, showing that it was indeed the shop keeper actually ringing him. Ichigo growled before answering.

"_Oh Ichigo! How nice of you to answer!"_ Kisuke laughed over the other end of the phone._ "How are you feeling?"_

"Angry mostly!" Ichigo snapped back at him. "Where the hell am I?! Where is this train going?!

"_By now you should be in Tokyo, or as people now days call it, Shinto Teito."_ Kisuke told him and Ichigo just knew the man was grinning.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo roared. "Why the hell am in in Tokyo!"

"_Why? You said you wished to apply for a college did you not?"_

"I meant in Karakura you ass!" Ichigo roared.

"_Either way, you're there now you might as well apply."_ Kisuke chuckled, ignoring Ichigo's obvious anger.

"That doesn't' give you the right to drug me like that! Where am I suppose to live? What college and I suppose to apply to! Did you ever think about that!"

"_I sure did. The entrance exams for any college in Tokyo isn't for a couple of months, so you have plenty of time to find a job, and with the money you have now I'm sure you can afford a place for a few weeks as you search for a job. I will send you a couple of college references."_ Ichigo grit his teeth in annoyance as he gripped the phone in his hand. _"Oh, and the phone? Keep it. It will allow me to contact you, don't lose it though, it was a pain to make, I'm sure you will figure it's not that easy to destroy anyway."_Ichigo growled in annoyance.

"And what's the real reason you sent me to Tokyo?"

"_What ever do you mean Ichigo?"_ Kisuke laughed and got a growl in response from Ichigo. _"Ok, you know me all to well don't you Ichigo? Alright. Over the last couple of months several high reiatsu levels have been detected, and from my source's there hasn't been any hollows, Tokyo is usually a large hit for hollows like many other large cities but there haven't been any. Since this is not Hollow related the soul Society won't deal with it since at the moment it is no direct threat to any humans. That's why I sent you."_

"Great." Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "Guessing collage is just my cover then?"

"_Two birds, one stone is what they say isn't it?"_ Kisuke laughed._ "You get to go to college while gathering information on the strange Reiatsu levels. Not __bad__ huh?"_

"What about Karakura? Who's going to protect it?"

"_I'll be able to deal with them for the time being until a competent Soul Reaper is given jurisdiction over the town in your absence."_ Ichigo sighed in annoyance. _"Good luck Ichigo, by rights you shouldn't need to use your Soul Reaper powers, but I packed your Substitute badge just encase. Have fun."_ The line died and Ichigo groaned as he let his arm drop form his ear and slumped over in defeat.

He looked out the window to see it still snowing. It was true that when he had last seen Kisuke and had accepted the offer of unknown spiked tea, he had talked with him about college, he was nineteen now, two years out of high school and had still been working with Ikumi. After he graduated he barely had any free time, his Substitute duties kept him busy and when there weren't Hollows he was working with Ikumi, meaning he didn't have much time to look, let alone apply for college.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, if he could go to college, what harm could a little re-con be for the insane shop keeper? He sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair and idly pulled a few strands before his brown eyes.

"_I'm going to need a haircut soon."_ He sighed once more before the train pulled into the station. He stood up from his seat and grabbed the bag that was between his legs and placed it over his shoulder before walking to the exit of the train. He stepped off the train into the busy station and looked around, wandering where the hell he should go. "First thing's first." He said to himself. "Find a damn place to live." With that in mind, he set about going to find some form of accommodation.

A few hours later found Ichigo walking down the street, bag strapped over one shoulder, hands buried deeply into his jacket pockets as the cold had kicked up a nasty wind. He pulled one hand from his jacket pocket pulling a scrunched up piece of paper with it, something he had pulled of a bulletin board not to long ago. "Alright this place should be around here somewhere." He mumbled out, his breath becoming visible. He looked down the street and saw a few houses but one stood out from the rest and towered over the stone fence that surrounded it. He walked towards it and stopped at the sign that read. _**Izumo Inn**_

Ichigo stepped into the yard before walking up to the door, pushing the piece of paper into his pocket once more before he reached the door. He rose his hand up and knocked loudly a few times and waited. He looked around and out into the snow covered yard over his shoulder before the door opened before him.

"Yes hello?" Ichigo turned to the woman that opened the door and his eyes widened slightly and a slight blush came to his cheeks, this woman was beautiful. She was slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the woman, sure he had seen beautiful woman before but this woman radiated natural beauty. "Can I help you with something?" She smiled at him.

"Oh.. uh... yeah, I picked this flyer up earlier." He said holding the flier out to her. "I was just wandering if there was a room still for rent?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I just put that up today. I was busy so I was only able to put one out." She giggled. "We have many rooms, please come in." Ichigo nodded his head and walked into the large boarding house. "Oh where are my manners, I'm Miya Asama."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied as he took his shoes off. When he had finished taking his shoes off, Miya led him into a room which looked to be the main room and where the house mates would eat. Both sat down across from one another, Ichigo setting his bag down next to him.

"How long have you been searching for somewhere to stay?" Miya asked him, pushing a cup of tea over to him which she had just poured.

"Thank you. I actually only arrived in the city a couple of hours ago." Ichigo told her gladly accepting the tea and raising it to his lips and sighed in relief as the warm liquid already started to warm him. "I was kind of in a rush when leaving home and forgot to even think about accommodation." He told her.

"Well, I think you would enjoy it here. We only have one other house guest at the moment. He works nights so he is usually asleep during the day. May I ask of your occupation?" She questioned raising her own tea to her lips.

"Actually I wanted to attend college, however I'll be looking for a job as soon as I find a place to stay. If you're worried about money I can easily pay for at least a couple of weeks." Ichigo told her making her giggle.

"Please, it's alright. I wouldn't turn you away even if you were pennyless." She told him. "My husband never turned anyone away, and neither will I." Ichigo nodded his head. "However there are a few rules as to living here."

"Of course, I'll follow them all." Miya nodded her head before raising a finger.

"First rule, no sexual relations between house mates or guests." Ichigo blushed but nodded his head.

"I don't even have a girlfriend." Ichigo told her.

"Oh really? A handsome guy like you." Ichigo blushed more making Miya giggle once more as she rose a second finger. "No public nudity, such as walking around in the buff or in a towel." Ichigo nodded his head, that should be straight forward right? "Third rule." At this time she got an aura around her and Ichigo could swear she gained a demon head above her own. "No Violence." Ichigo quickly nodded his head making the aura disappear. "Fourth and finale rule, dinner is as six every night, if you're out it's fine if you come home late, but if you are home I expect you to be down here. If you're not you don't eat."

"Seems fair enough." Ichigo told her. "How much is rent?"

"Five thousand yen a week." Miya told him.

"Sound's good." Ichigo said reaching into his pocket pulling out his wallet. "I'll pay two weeks in advance, if that's ok?"

"It sounds fair to me. Welcome home." For a while, the two continued to talk over there tea before Miya offered to show him his room. When they reached the second floor they walked up the corridor, Ichigo found it odd that the doors were labelled up from 202 instead of starting at 201. Miya led him down to the end of the corridor and opened the door with 205. "This can be your room, or if you'd prefer the room closer to the stairs you can have that one."

"No, this one should be fine. Thank you very much." Miya nodded as Ichigo opened the door and walked in.

"I'll leave you to get settled. Remember, dinner is as six." Miya reminded him.

"Alright, I'll be sure to be down." Ichigo smiled back at her.

"I'll also have the bath ready after dinner. You can meet Kagari at dinner." Ichigo nodded his head as he placed his bag on the ground as Miya closed the door and left. Ichigo walked over to the large window that looked out into the yard. He opened the curtains and looked out over the buildings as the snow began to fall before he heard a thud and turned back to see his bag tipped over before it unzipped.

"You're kidding me!" Ichigo growled out as he glared at the stuffed animal crawling it's way out of his bag.

"Ugh! Do you know how hard it is to breath in there Ichigo!" Kon cried out. "Phew, hey where are we?" The little stuff lion asked looking around.

"My new room! What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo roared.

"Well..." He said walking around the room, looking at what would be his new room now as well. He looked back at Ichigo and placed his hands on his hips. "Tokyo is the place where I shall reign supreme! Filled with luscious glorious bodies! The valley's of the gods shall be mine!" He roared before Ichigo's foot connected with his small stuffed body and he went flying around the room.

"Go home!"

"No! It's been my dream to come to Tokyo and find the valley of the gods!"

"Since when!"

"Since I went Girls go Wild, Tokyo version" Ichigo face palmed and groaned, he remembered when his old man got cable. "So I'm here to stay!"

"Fine, but you better get one thing straight you damn pervert! If you get me kicked out of this place I'll throw your ass to the curb! You got me!"

"Fine fine." Kon simply said waving a paw at him. "I promise not to get in the way of you living here."

"And don't let anyone see you moving around, it would cause to much of a hassle on my part." Ichigo told him walking over to his bag and sitting down in front of it to see what Kisuke had actually packed him.

"So what is this place anyway? Some type of hotel?"

"It's a boarding house." Ichigo told him. "It's a house where you pay money with other tenants to share the house with." He continued to explain as he rummaged through his bag. "It's pretty cheap and they have tons of room. Although she did say she only managed to put out one flier... perhaps I should put this back on the board I got it from?" He questioned to himself digging in his jacket pocket once more to show the flier. He laid it to his side with a shrug before returning to rummaging through his bag, Kon idly opening cupboards to see what was in there before moving on but Ichigo's voice stopped him. "Kon."

"Yes Ichigo?" Kon asked quickly, starting to sweat slightly.

"Where is my substitute badge?" Kon started to sweat slightly as he looked over his shoulder to see a dark aura surrounding Ichigo. "Kon. Where. Is. It." Ichigo repeated.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kon screamed as he ran from the room, how the small stuffed animal reached the handle of the door was beyond Ichigo as the young orange haired man chased him down the halls.

"Get back here you no good perverted bastard!" Ichigo roared as Kon reached the stairs and darted down them, Ichigo sliding past stairs slightly, his sock clad feet making him have no grip, before dashing down the stairs after the mod soul. He reached the bottom step and immediately dashed after the small lion only to stop dead in his tracks as Miya stood before him a ladle in grip, at her feet Kon, acting like the stuffed animal he should be.

"Oh, who's this?" Miya asked crouching down and picking Kon up making Ichigo start to sweat slightly. "Is he yours?" She asked with an amused expression, her tone teasing.

"Uh he's my sisters! Yuzu had packed him into my bag." Ichigo covered up quickly making Miya giggle quietly. "Yuzu's always doing things like this."

"Well when he gets loose like just now, please try not to cause such a fuss. I fear Kagari might have been awoken." She mused.

"It's alright Miya." A tired voice said from behind Ichigo making him look over his shoulder to see his house mate. He had dark grey silver hair and a tired expression on his face as he was in the middle of a yawn, dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a long sleeve white button up shirt. "It's nice to meet you." Kagari said holding his hand out. "I'm Kagari."

"Ichigo." The orange haired teen replied taking the other's hand. "Sorry about all this." He continued rubbing the back of his head with his other hand as the two shook hands with one another.

"It's fine." Kagari told him. "I was up anyway, I was just coming to use the bathroom, then back to bed." He smiled, Ichigo noticed that he had an elegance about him and that he had a rather feminine face but however a deeper voice. "It was nice meeting you Ichigo." Ichigo nodded in agreement as Kagari walked past both Ichigo and Miya and entered the bathroom.

"Well anyhow." Miya said walking towards Ichigo, Kon in her grip holding tightly to her chest. "I think it's sweet how you still play with stuffed animals at your age." Ichigo groaned as Miya giggled. In the bathroom however the usual calm and stoic Kagari was having a mild... breakdown.

"_What is this." _He thought clenching a hand to his chest his forehead against the bathroom door, his body growing hot. He looked down to the hand that was pressed against the door, the same hand he had just shaken with Ichigo. _"No... it can't be."_ He thought with wide eyes bringing his hand from the door. _"No! I don't need an Ashikabi!"_ However as he thought these same thoughts he was raising the hand he had shaken with Ichigo to his face. "I... don't... need... anyone..." He whispered silently letting the still warmth of Ichigo's touch against his own hand, caress the side of his face.

When Ichigo sat down for dinner across from Kagari it was... weird. He didn't know if it was a good weird or a bad weird but it was defiantly weird. When he had first met Kagari earlier that afternoon in the hall, he thought they had made a pretty good introduction to one another... but when Kagari had walked into the room, he practically glared at Ichigo, now he wouldn't even look in his direction. Did waking him up piss him off that much?

"Oi, look sorry about his afternoon, I'll try and keep quiet from now on." Ichigo said as Miya started to serve up food, a happy smile on her face as she did so. Kagari's eyes shot to his own in the same glare before they darted away again and Ichigo could have sword the guy blush, even if it was for a second.

"Sorry Miya, but I have to go to work early tonight." Kagari said standing up. "I'll be home late so don't wait up." Miya looked up at him for a second before nodding her head.

"Alright, have fun. I'll leave your dinner in the fridge for you. You can heat it up when you get back." Miya told him, Kagari nodded and abruptly left leaving a confused Ichigo.

"Is everything alright with him?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm sure he's fine." Miya told him.

"What does he do anyway? Dressed all fancy like that." Ichigo inquired, wandering why Kagari was dressed in such a fine tailored suit.

"He's a host at a club. Apparently he's pretty popular with the ladies." Miya giggled again. "Maybe you should ask him for a job?"

"Ah... I don't really think that's my type of thing." Ichigo told her.

"Oh, I reckon you would do just fine. But I'll leave it to you to decide." She told him and Ichigo nodded his head in thanks. When dinner was over and done with Miya had done as she had said and ran Ichigo a bath. He had told her he could have done it himself, but she had insisted. Before entering the bath, she reminded him once more of the rule about keeping modesty to which he nodded to. She handed Kon to him and left, Ichigo still not understanding as to why Miya still had Kon with her. Ichigo undressed simply stuffing Kon into his clothes much to the mod soul's disgust.

"I was going to tell you the experience I had this afternoon but I think you can bite me!" Kon shouted slamming the bathroom door open to see Ichigo already sitting in the tub, a small hand towel over his face. Kon stood in the door for a few moments waiting for Ichigo's reaction and was pissed when none came. "Well since you asked, I was nuzzled between the valley that can only be described as the place where Angels dwell!" He cried out jumping up onto the side of the bath. He was going to speak again before Ichigo's hand simply batted him away in annoyance sending him flying across the tub before hitting the wall and falling into the hot water with a slight splash. "I needed a bath anyway."

"Would you stop being such a damn nuisance? Geeze I can't even bathe in peace." Ichigo growled out. He removed the hand towel from his face to see Kon simply floating by on his back. "Since my substitute badge isn't here, if anything comes up I'll have to use you." He growled in annoyance. "Until I get Kisuke to bring me my badge anyway and take you back to Karakura."

"I thought you said I could stay!" Kon shouted in annoyance before Ichigo rose his foot up and slammed Kon down to the bottom of the bath, waiting for him to float up again. "Are you insane! I could have drowned!" Ichigo rose his foot again with a threatening look on his face making Kon shut up.

"I said you could stay, that was before I found out you decided to kick my badge to the curve so you could go along for the ride!" Kon cried out in sorrow at that, he had made it all the way to Tokyo were the flesh mountains of his dreams were located and as soon as Kisuke got here... he'd be leaving.

"_I'll just have to prove myself before Kisuke gets here! Contain my inner hunger! Become the man the Mod Soul was created to be!"_ Ichigo watched in mild amusement as Kon stood on the edge of the bath hands on hips as if he was looking out into a thunder storm over the raging sea. With a slight smirk Ichigo rose the hand towel and covered his face with it once more as Kon went about his inner dialogue.

"Best run a sweep." Ichigo mumbled to himself closing his eyes beneath the hand towel, he wasn't too good at sensing reiatsu still but he was able to sense how many were surrounding and how strong the reiatsu was but not a direct location. He extended his sense and his eyes shot wide open and he jerked forward in the bath surprising Kon.

"What's the matter with you?" Kon questioned. Ichigo didn't answer though as he looked to the door to find the shadow of Miya standing there.

"Is the bath alright Ichigo? Is there anything I can get you?" She questioned as Ichigo swallowed nervously. "Ichigo?"

"Oh... it's fine. Everything is fine." Ichigo called back.

"Well, alright then." Miya's shadow left the door and Ichigo let a breath he didn't know he was holding. Sure the power he had felt was nothing compared to his own but it was dense, full or power that was being restricted, held down by... something, he couldn't quite place it.

He did know that the reiatsu came from this house, seeing as Ichigo and Miya were the only two present, and it defiantly wasn't Kon's. It meant that it was Miya's. How he hadn't picked it up before he couldn't understand but he knew one thing. Miya was strong, really strong. When he had searched he hadn't been able to pick any other reiatsu up seeing as he was suddenly flooded by Miya's, he would have to be out of the house if he wanted to monitor the rest of the reiatsu in Tokyo.

"Kisuke owes me big time for this." Ichigo groaned out sinking down into the tub, beneath the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo sat on floor, the door before him open, looking out on the still snow covered yard. It hadn't snowed since the day he had moved in but there was still a sheet of white covering the yard of the Izumo Inn. It had been a few days and he could easily say he had adjusted to living here. Kon hadn't messed anything up so far which was a plus, give the mod soul some raunchy manga and he was fine. A slight chill came from outside and he rose from where he was sitting and closed the old traditional Japanese door before walking for the stairs.

"Oh, Ichigo." He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Miya smiling at him. "How goes the job hunt?" Ichigo chuckled nervously as he turned and started to walk towards her rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well... not good so far. Even with my grades that I got in high school, a lot of people won't hire me because I look like some type of delinquent. I've been thinking of finding a small private business like my past employer." He told her. "Otherwise I'll have to go about and see something about construction."

"Well, I know you will be good at what ever you do. Don't give up just yet."

"Thanks Miya." Ichigo smiled at her. "Oh, if you don't mind me asking. I haven't had the chance to meet your husband yet. Is he away?" He noticed the slight pain that passed through Miya's eyes.

"He passed away." Miya told him softly. "I'm sure he would have liked to meet you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Miya simply smiled softly up at him.

"It's ok." She told him. "He was a great man and I loved him dearly. But I've accepted that he's past." Ichigo nodded his head and as he looked down at her he couldn't help but feeling the large spirit waves flooding from her. Once again he felt as if the power was being suppressed by something, was it her willing pressurising it? If so why wasn't she suppressing the remaining flood that was radiating from her. "Well I better get started on dinner."

"Alright." Ichigo told her with a small smile. "If you need any help, let me know. I'll help out as much as I can."

"Alright." She nodded her head. "I'll be sure to let you know." Ichigo nodded his head and turned with a wave over his shoulder missing the hard gaze that flashed over Miya's face. She watched as he walked up the stairs and with a sigh she brought a hand to her forehead then down to her cheeks which had a dark tinge of red and her mouth was open slightly as her breathing had gotten heavier.

"_This isn't a good sign..."_ She thought to herself before turning and walking into the kitchen. _"I'm not getting involved in the Sekirei plan... even if I reacted to someone."_ She continued as she started on dinner. The first time Miya had reacted to Ichigo was the first night he had arrived, after dinner she had ran him a bath. When she had started to remind him of the rule about Modesty she had felt warm when talking to him, simply ignoring it she continued to remind him of the rule. However... the warm feeling didn't stop after she left the bathroom, she had all but collapsed outside of the bathroom, her entire body burning up.

When she had finally come back around to her senses, her hand was inches of reaching the sliding door to the bathroom itself, not the changing room, she last remembered being outside of. She had quickly asked if everything was alright and once he had her answered her, she abruptly left, she hadn't had another reaction that strong yet but she was defiantly still reacting to Ichigo.

"You alright Miya?" Kagari questioned walking into the kitchen. "You seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine Kagari, will you be joining us for dinner tonight or will you be avoiding Ichigo once again?" She smiled at him over her shoulder.

"What? I'm not avoiding him!" Kagari exclaimed. "I have no reason to avoid him just as I have no reason to converse with him." He continued calming himself down after his outburst.

"So you'll be joining us then?" Kagari whipped his head around and shrank underneath the demonic form behind the landlady. "You will be joining us right?"

"Yep!" He squeaked before running out of the room. Miya giggled to herself before gaining a look of worry on her face. She had already started to notice the distance Kagari was setting between himself and Ichigo, that only meant one thing. Kagari was reacting to Ichigo as well. How both of them reacting to him was beyond her, how she was reacting to anyone was just unthinkable. She had a choice to make, and it was going to be a hard one.

X-X

Ichigo sighed as he walked down the street, practically kicked out of another job opportunity, just for the way he looked. He pulled his jacket around him tighter hoping Kon was keeping out of trouble, since he had moved in he hadn't caused any trouble but he just knew that one day soon, the mod soul was going to snap, and snap hard. He just prayed to god that if Miya or Kagari ever found out that the stuffed lion was able to move about... wells let's just say he prayed that it never came to that. With a sigh that left the air visible in front of him he turned and walked into a coffee shop and stood in line, hands still buried in his pockets.

In front of him was a woman a grey Hiyori draped over her shoulders, Ichigo noticed right away that the woman was carrying a sword since the sheath of the sword was actually passing his leg. She had long light grey hair that was in a pony tail and from what Ichigo could tell of her stance, she was annoyed. Ichigo glanced down at the sheath of the sword next to him and couldn't see anything that showed that it was a replica or anything. With a deep breath he reached out and sensed the surrounding reiatsu only to feel an incredible amount coming from the woman in front of him. His eyes widened momentarily before raising a hand and rubbing his forehead in irritation.

"Why does this crap always happen to me." He muttered to himself, which in fact made the woman in front of him look over her shoulder at him. Ichigo saw that her eyes were a dull grey and she looked exhausted but there was something else in her eyes... a look he had only seen a few times. The look of always looking for a potential challenge. Just as she had looked over at him, she looked back to the person in front of her. "You always carry a sword around?"

"Most of the time." She replied. "Who knows when a fight might start." Ichigo could tell her tone was already brimming with the excitement of a fight and Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly looking around at the people in the coffee shop. He wasn't even able to get out of his body to get Zangetsu, with the power she was emitting he would need his Zanpakuto to fight her if it came to it. Would she really start a fight here?

"Any good?" Ichigo questioned aiming to keep the conversation going until she got bored and either left or started.

"Better then most. How about you? You got one? You don't look to be the sword wielding type." She inquired.

"You'd be surprised." Ichigo muttered out getting another look over her shoulder and the glint in her eye was bigger then before. The person before her walked forward. "Care to move up?" He questioned to which she simply nodded and walked that extra two steps before stopping once more.

"What's your name?" She questioned. "You seem pretty interesting."

"No not really." Ichigo shrugged, still aiming to keeping things civil. "Just came to the city for college is all."

"You don't say." He could tell she was smirking. "What college are you applying for?"

"Uh... well actually." He said reaching into his pocket and he saw her stiffen in the shoulders and saw the slight movement of her sword to show she had rested her hand upon the hilt. "Excuse me I need to make a phone call." He said noticing she relaxed as he pulled his phone out. He looked over her shoulder as he rose the phone to his ear after dialling Kisuke to see her looking at him in the reflection of one the silver of one of the coffee makers.

"_Oh Ichigo, what seems to be the problem?"_ Kisuke asked in his cheerful tone. _"Oh you left something here by the way."_

"Blame Kon for that, listen you told me you were going to give me some college references, have you done them yet?" Ichigo questioned.

"_Hmm now let me think..."_ Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _"Of course I have! Once I saw that you left your substitute badge here I decided to come to Tokyo and drop them off myself! It will also give me the chance to survey the situation myself and see what you have come up with."_

"Oh great." Ichigo groaned. "When will you be here?"

"_A few days give or take."_ He could tell Kisuke was shrugging. _"Shops been pretty low on business and I'm sure Yoruichi can handle things here for a day or so. Oh how's Kon?"_

"He's actually been behaving." Ichigo said thinking about the stuffed animal. "I don't know why but it's actually not unpleasant to have him around if he's not going to be a pain in the ass." Kisuke chuckled on the other side of the line. "Oh and one more thing, I'd suggest hurrying up with the badge, if things keep going the way they are I'm going to need it."

"_Understood."_ The connection cut off and Ichigo placed his phone back in his pocket to see the woman before him ordering.

"He's paying." The woman said thrusting a thumb over her shoulder to Ichigo who's jaw dropped and was agape as the woman turned and with a smile that could almost match Kenpachi's she walked past him.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "Pay for it yourself!" He growled turning and looking at her to see she had stopped. She looked over her shoulder once more, that same grin and look in her eyes before simply walking off making Ichigo grit his teeth in annoyance before walking up and ordering a coffee, paying for the woman's as well just to be sure not to get into any more trouble. Once Ichigo had gotten his coffee he walked out back into the snow filled streets and started to head back to his new residence.

"Hey you!" A voice called out making Ichigo narrow his eyes slightly, recognising it as the woman that he had been speaking with earlier. He turned and looked to see her standing with that psychotic looking grin again. "You didn't tell me your name."

"I guess I didn't but making you pay for your coffee hardly makes me want to give you my name." Ichigo said turning away from her and starting to walk away. He could hear her footsteps as she walked behind him, Ichigo mentally growling to himself. "It's polite to offer one's name before asking you know."

"So they say." She grinned once more. "I'm Karasuba."

"Ichigo." He replied still walking down the street. "Something you need from me?" He asked raising his cup to his lips before drinking the warm liquid within.

"Maybe we're just going in the same direction."

"_I really hope not." _Ichigo thought to himself. _"One crazy Kenpachi is enough."_ They both remained silent for some time, Ichigo noticing now that Karasuba was walking beside him instead of behind like when they had first started and the psychotic grin she had was re-placed by a closed eye smiling look which oddly reminded him of Gin. "Where are you headed exactly?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh no where in particular." She told him. "You?"

"Home." He told her. "Maison Izumo." He noticed the slight twitch in her face as he said that. "I moved in just a couple of days ago." Karasuba was silent as they continued to walk down a small street. When they reached the inn itself Ichigo didn't really know what to do with the crazy ass psychotic stranger. Invite her in?

"Well if it isn't Miya." Karasuba said with a grin. Ichigo looked over to the house to see the door open and Miya standing there staring directly at Karasuba.

"Hey Miya, I'm back." Ichigo greeted awkwardly. 'Ah... you two know each other?" He questioned to Karasuba.

"We're old... friends." Karasuba said the smirk never leaving her face as she stared at the hard gaze of Miya.

"No we're not." Miya said firmly. "Ichigo. Come inside, you'll catch a cold." She said firmly once more.

"Ah sure." He said walking forward into the yard before Karasuba reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back into street.

"We weren't done talking yet." Karasuba told Miya. "I was going to have a chat with him about a few things." Ichigo watched as Miya's eyes narrowed dangerously at Karasuba before her eyes widened in slight shock.

"You wouldn't."

"I found a little secret about you Miya." Karasuba said still holding Ichigo in her grip. "Turns out, you might be apart of this Sekirei plan afterall."

"Seki what now?" Ichigo questioned completely confused looking between Miya and Karasuba.

"So, stealing your Ashikabi away seems like the logical choice. I wouldn't want to have to fight you with the strength your true Ashikabi can grant you." Karasuba gripped Ichigo's arm and turned him towards her.

"Ichigo get away form her right now!" Miya shouted but Ichigo just watched as Karasuba leaned up towards him, her eyes beginning to close. Ichigo's eyes shot wide open as he realised what she was trying to do. She was trying to kiss him! Karasuba's eyes closed as her lips touched his and she was surprised to feel that they were rougher then she had expected them to be.

She waited and waited... but nothing was happening, she growled in annoyance before opening her eyes making them shoot wide open as she saw that she was kissing the back of his hand.

"Ah what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned behind his hand staring into her dull grey eyes that were inches away before they filled with anger.

"You bastard!" Ichigo jumped back as Karasuba grabbed the hilt of her sword and drew. Ichigo had barely time to react as she dashed forward but even in his human body he was still able to duck underneath the blade and roll out of the way. He narrowly dodged a downward slice as few strands of hair flying before his gaze before he kicked off from the ground and backwards to the entrance of the inn.

"KON!" Ichigo roared. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo growled as he landed on his feet in the snow, skidding back a few feet, the crazed woman already coming after him again. Kon nowhere to be seen yet. He dodged yet another swing of Karasuba's sword and growled as he had to drop backwards, his hands landing in the snow, practically freezing his fingers. With irritation he pushed back so he was supporting his weight on his hands and planted both feet into Karasuba's stomach sending her flying back as he flipped up onto his feet.

"Where the hell is that little bastard!" Ichigo snapped dashing towards the gate as Karasuba landed on the ground a few meters away skidding along in the snow before stopping. He saw Miya nowhere in sight, the door still open and made a dash for it before something caught his eye and he glanced over his shoulder to see Karasuba on the fence, blade drawn.

Ichigo swallowed as she launched herself at him, not able to dodge the attack that was practically coming at him at an inhuman speeds, the blade connected with his shoulder tearing through his jacket. He saw the psychotic grin spread across her face even wider then what it had been earlier, as a few drops of blood hit her cheek. Ichigo grit his teeth as she slowly and painfully removed the blade from his shoulder.

"That was hell of a move back there. If I can't have you as an Ashikabi, then I guess you'll just have to die." Ichigo stumbled back as her tongue came from her mouth and licked the blood from her cheek before raising her blade to see the blood on the edge of her sword. Ichigo cradled his shoulder, his jacket already soaking through with blood. "It's a shame, you would have been a hell of an Ashikabi." Ichigo growled not understanding what she was talking about before he saw her eyes widen.

"Yo Ichigo, what's the problem out here?" Ichigo's head shot back and saw Kon standing in the doorway rubbing the back of his head and yawning, why a stuffed animal had to yawn he didn't know but there he was.

"Bout damn time!" Ichigo roared, turning on his heel and dashing forward.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Kon cried before noticing his shoulder. "Oh."

"Oh is right you ass!" Ichigo growled gripping Kon and before the small stuffed lion could say anything Ichigo's hand was forced into his mouth, gripping the small pill within the small lion he pulled his hand out. He turned back to Karasuba to see her still standing in shock at a stuffed talking animal. Taking the moment of confusion Ichigo swallowed the mod-soul ejecting his soul from his body.

"Gah! Do you ever wash your hands!" Kon cried out now in Ichigo's body.

"Get inside the house I will kick your ass later for being so damn late!" Ichigo growled reaching for Zangetsu that was strapped to his back. Karasuba stood in awe of what she was seeing, she had just witnessed Ichigo's soul being ejected from his body and couldn't quite comprehend it. She watched as Kon, as she had come to realise that the small stuffed lion was the one Ichigo was calling out to earlier, run back inside the house after picking his smaller body up. Her gaze turned to the entity that stood before her, gripping the large cleaver like weapon now on his back, the grey like bandages falling away before seemingly disappearing into nothing.

Karasuba's eyes looked Ichigo over, wearing a black shihakusho with a thick red strap going over his chest, four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles, similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. When her eyes darted to the blade she would have laughed had it not been radiating power, a silver hilt wrapped in grey bandages with a short length of chain at its base, while the blade itself is curved inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife. She continued to watch as she saw him move the massive cleaver as if it weighed nothing and rested it on his shoulder.

Karasuba grinned, brandishing her sword, letting the light of sun hit the blade as she watched Ichigo stare at her, his eyes hard but showing no emotion about fear or death as her back foot slid backwards into the snow. A slight wind crossed between the two and as soon as it stopped she dashed forwards, speeds even beyond what she had been attacking him at before. She watched as he didn't even move to defend himself, her grin ever more growing. That's when she grinned even more, he had raised his hand up and simply chopped her on the forehead sending her face first into the snow covered pavement, without the use of his sword. To think she had been taken out by a simple karate chop!

"No." He simply told her. "Stop it." She grit her teeth as she glared at the ground. He was talking to her if she was a damn child! He crouched down in front of her and picked her up by the back of her collar, seeing the bruise now starting to form on her forehead. He sighed as he saw she still had that crazy look in her eyes, now only intensified with rage. "Calm down, it's not the end of the world." He told her with a sigh. "Look I'll fight you some other day." He continued. _"I probably shouldn't have ever made the same agreement with Kenpachi."_ He mentally thought before looking back to Karasuba. "It's just it's really cold and I have to go see if my body's ok..."

"Your body is fine." A voice said from behind him, he looked up to see Miya standing there, sword in hand that was in a sheath almost making the sword look as if it was a simple boken. "I gave Kon strict instructions to wait in the main room, until I got back so I could bandage him up."

"That's a relief." Ichigo sighed. "Come on, Miya can put a bandage on your head." Ichigo said to Karasuba.

"I don't need your damn sympathy!" Karasuba snapped before Ichigo hit her in the same spot again making her cry out in pain.

"Accept somebody's hospitality when they give it to you!" He growled at her. She just narrowed her eyes at him before pushing herself up from the ground and out of Ichigo's grip. She stood for moment sword in hand, staring between Ichigo and Miya before sighing and sheathing her sword with a click. "Well alright then." He said placing Zangetsu on his back and walking into the house passing Miya as he went. As he rounded a corner and was out of sight, Miya's hardened gaze turned into a full out death glare at the other Sekirei.

"This will be the only time you ever step foot into my home. Do you understand?" She growled at her, making Karasuba smirk.

"I don't know Miya, he might be the perfect Ashikabi for me." Karasuba smirked walking past her and into the house before following the shouting. Miya watched as she walked into the house before sighing, she was going to have to watch her and ask Ichigo a ton of questions while trying to explain the Sekirei plan to him, she was sure he wanted to know now.

She walked into the house, closing the door behind her hearing Ichigo and Kon arguing, she walked down the hall to see Karasuba standing with wide eyes as she stood in the hall looking into the main room. Miya walked up next to her and looked into the room and went wide eyed also.

"Cough it up!" Ichigo roared, his hand in his body's mouth, Kon struggling to get the offending appendage out of his mouth. "Damn it Kon! Cough it up already! I can't kick your ass if your in my body!" Kon finally got the hand out of his mouth and started coughing.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ichigo! It's not that simple!" Kon roared back. "Ever since Kisuke made some adjustments to me you've only ever been able to get me out of your body with your substitute badge!"

"Gah! Damn it! Now I have to wait for Kisuke to get here!" Ichigo growled slumping back onto the ground holding his hand out to Kon. "Give me my phone." Kon reached into the jacket and pulled Ichigo's phone out and passed it to Ichigo who immediately dialled Kisuke as he looked over his shoulder at both Karasuba and Miya who were staring at the both of them, both suddenly realising that there were two Ichigo's after all the commotion.

"Ah that's right, I need to get my medical supplies." Miya said recovering herself. Ichigo nodded his head as she walked off. Kisuke answering the phone as he always does.

"_Twice in one day Ichigo? Am I really that special to you?"_ Kisuke laughed.

"Cut the crap, I need you to get here as soon as possible." Ichigo sighed into the phone as Karasuba sat down at the table, her head throbbing in pain from where Ichigo had hit her twice. She glanced at Ichigo and then at Kon, both looking identically the same. Kon was looking back at her with mild suspicion before tugging on Ichigo's sleeve which the soul reaper simply batted away and turned away from Kon going on with his conversation of explaining the situation and giving Kisuke the address. Kon once again tugged on Ichigo's sleeve.

"What!?" Ichigo snapped, laughing could be heard from the phone.

"Why is she here?" Kon asked. "I thought she was trying to kill you?"

"Long story, now shut up." Ichigo told him. "Right so you will be here in two days?"

"_That's right. I will bring your substitute badge and a college reference book."_ Ichigo nodded his head before saying his goodbyes and hanging the phone up and turning back to Kon and Karasuba. The latter seemed calm and collected while Kon was all but a shaking mess. When Miya returned with a first aid kit she immediately went to Kon.

"Please remove your shirt." Kon simply nodded taking the now ruined jacket and shirt off making Ichigo sigh as he picked the jacket up and looking at the tear.

"And I just got this jacket." He muttered.

"Perhaps you should have been faster at dodging." Karasuba smirked shooting him a knowing look out the corner of her eyes.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have attacked me!" Ichigo growled.

"You should have just taken the kiss like a good Ashikabi!" Karasuba snapped back pushing the hilt of her sword up with her thumb before a roll of bandages hit her in the forehead exactly where Icihgo had hit her making her groan as she held her still sore head as she shot a teary eyed glare at Miya who was working on the shallow wound in Kon's shoulder.

"There is to be no fighting." Miya told them. "That goes for you too Ichigo, I already explained the rules to you."

"Sorry." Ichigo apologised to which she nodded her head. She was slightly glad that she was working on Kon, even now in such a close approximate to Ichigo her body was starting to react to him once more. For some reason, when Kon was in Ichigo's body she wasn't reacting to Kon but the soul form of Ichigo. She was slightly glad Ichigo hadn't re-entered his body as of yet.

"I'm sure you have a few questions, about Ashikabi and Sekirei."

"About what now?" Ichigo asked making Miya sweat drop slightly. "Oh... those things you two were talking about? Yeah kinda, I mean what's an Ashikabi and a Sekirei and why the hell did you try to kiss me out there!" He growled the last part at Karasuba who smirked as she noticed the slight tinge of pink on Ichigo's cheeks.

"Well we could always kiss and show you." She purred at him making Ichigo's blush even more before the sheath of Miya's sword came straight down on Karasuba's forehead. "Gah! You stupid ungrateful little bit-!" She stopped herself as she stared up into the eyes of the demon behind Miya who was also glaring down at her.

"No sexual relations underneath this roof. Understand? Kissing included!" Karasuba growled under her breath, the demon behind Miya only growing bigger and more demonic then ever. "Understand?"

"Fine." Karasuba sighed the demon fading once more as Miya finished treating Kon's wound.

"There, it wasn't too deep otherwise you would have had to go to the hospital, now before I explain a few things about the Sekirei plan I wish to ask something of you Ichigo." Ichigo groaned slightly but turned to Miya ready to give a full explanation of why he was a Soul Reaper and what a Soul Reaper was. "Why didn't you put away your futon this morning?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"I asked why didn't you put your futon away? I'm sure I told you that I was going to do laundry today, sheets included." Ichigo paled slightly.

"I... was in a rush this morning for the job interviews I had. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Well please don't let it happen again." Ichigo nodded his head. "Now, which would you like to know first, about the Ashikabi, Sekirei or the Sekirei plan?"

"Wait just a damn minute! I want to know about why he, a mere human has so much strength!" Karasuba shouted. "There is no way a human should be able to defeat a Sekirei! Especially somebody of my calibre!"

"Oh did the itty bitty human hurt your pride?" Miya asked with mild amusement, anger flashing over Karasuba's face as she recognised the older Sekirei mocking her. "Ichigo has every right not to tell us of his past, just as I have the right to hide my past and you to hide your past."

"Then why tell him about the Sekirei plan?" Karasuba growled.

"Because that he is entitled too." Miya told her. "Since he is an Ashikabi after all." She finished turning to Ichigo. "We have no need to know of your past Ichigo." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked away. Miya rose taking her first aid kit with her before walking over to Karasuba and kneeling before her and opening the case once more and searching through it.

"Psst! Ichigo." Ichigo looked over to Kon who had been silent. "What exactly is going on?"

"No idea." Ichigo told him. "Kisuke will be here in two days, until then you're not to leave this house. Understood? I don't want you running about in my body screwing up my life. Got it?" Kon sighed but nodded.

"Fine, I won't leave the house."

"And..." Ichigo trailed off. "If you want... and can behave yourself from now on..."

"You mean it?" Kon asked wide eyed. "I can stay!?" He shouted.

"Ow! Careful!" Karasuba snapped bringing Ichigo's and Kon's attention, as Miya finished applying a band aid to Karasuba's forehead before smacking it.

"Now get out." Miya told her with narrowed eyes.

"You two really don't like each other do you?" Ichigo questioned.

"It's a very long story." Miya said standing up. "However... if you would like her to stay during the time that I explain the Sekirei plan to you I will... tolerate her presence until then." Ichigo looked between the two and could clearly tell the tension between the two was growing.

"Ah... well it's your house Miya. I'm just a tenant is all..." He trailed off. Miya shot Karasuba a look to see her growing agitated that she was going to be forced to leave. Before Miya could say anything a resounding knock on the front door brought the four's attention.

"Excuse me for a moment." Miya said walking out of the room. "I'll be back in a minute." Ichigo nodded his head as he turned to Miya. Miya closed the door behind her as she walked to the front door, as soon as the door slid closed though... she missed the evil grin come across Karasuba's face. Ichigo sighed before turning back to Kon and Karasuba only to see Kon cowering in the corner, pointing at Karasuba with a shaking hand, his mouth agape.

"What the hells that matter wi-mph!" Karasuba was already upon him pinning him by the shoulders to the ground, her tender lips brushing against his making his eyes shoot wide open in shock before he felt it, the massive burst of reiatsu that was being suppressed within Karasuba being released, flooding his entire sense. His eyes shot wide open at what he saw next. Ten black pillars of radiating black light appeared on her back as her body arched backwards before the pillars all but shattered to merge into large black wings that reminded Ichigo of a crow.

When they vanished and the light died back down, the sound of a bag hitting the ground made Ichigo shoot his gaze to the now open door, there stood Miya and well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair with a side-style ponytail, brown eyes and a well developed body figure. She was wearing an open leather jacket with a pink shirt with a golden star on the front, she was also wearing a pair of jeans. Both were staring wide eyed at what they had just witnessed.

"I've never been one for theory, always a practical girl." Karsuba smirked down at Ichigo patting him on the cheek. "Looks like he's my Ashikabi now Miya." Karasuba continued to smirk, from where she was straddling Ichigo, up at Miya.


	4. Chapter 4

Karasuba landed on her ass as Ichigo practically threw her off of him before sitting up, an annoyed expression on his face as he glared at Karasuba who was simply laying on the ground smirking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed, revelling in the power that now flowed from her, something she had never expected to increase had, her power was almost double of what she once had. Miya's hands clenched to the point her knuckles were turning white. Ichigo looked over to her to see her burning in anger.

"Get out. Now!" Miya snapped at Karasuba who sat up and smirked evilly at Miya.

"Something wrong Miya?" Karasuba questioned before her eyes shot wide open as she was hefted up from the ground by her collar by Miya who had dashed forward, Karasuba's feet leaving the ground as Miya glared up at her, even if he wanted to Ichigo doubted he could have been able to stop the attractive woman from doing so.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you this angry. Could I sense a hint of jealousy?" Fear flashed through Karasuba's eyes as Miya drew the nodachi at the grey haired Sekirei's hip and pushing it against Karasuba's throat, the tip still within the sheath, a small trickle of blood running down the blade as Miya glared into the dull grey eyes of the one she was still holding, the fear now having left the eyes and acceptance of death remained.

"Get out of my house!" Miya growled at her. "Or I'll kill you!" Karasuba smirked once more as her feet hit rested on the ground as Miya let her go, Karasuba's nodachi sliding back into the sheath where it belonged. Karasuba simply checked her sword was in place before walking towards the sliding door where the brunette was still standing with wide eyes at what she had just witnessed. As she passed Ichigo she simply winked at him.

"I'll be in touch." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair as she left the house. They heard the door close and the room was silent, that was before they heard another door close and Kagari made himself known.

"What's with all the noise?" He questioned running a hand through his dark grey hair.

"Sorry Kagari were we making to much noise?" Miya asked, her back to everyone. "I'm sorry, I'll have dinner ready soon then we can sit down and eat together." The four of them watched as Miya's form began to tremble, her arms wrapping around herself before she fell to her knees.

"Miya!" Kagari shouted running to her side. "What's wrong?" He asked but got no response. He looked to Ichigo for answers but he saw that the teen was just as confused as the brunette... that was when he realised there were two Ichigo's.

"What in the hell..." He asked looking between the two. Ichigo sighed once more before standing up.

"It's a long story. We should probably get Miya to her room." Kagari nodded his head and helped Miya stand up and began to walk her towards the main bedroom where Miya slept. When the two were out of sight Ichigo turned his gaze to the new comer. "So... uh who are you exactly?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm Uzume." She told him with a smile. "I saw this..." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a flier, the same one Ichigo had picked up the day he had come to Tokyo. "And I thought I might come check it out, I never imagined to see a Sekirei getting her wings though." She said tapping her chin in thought.

"Wait you know about all this?" Ichigo questioned with wide eyes.

"Sure do!" Uzume said with a smile. "I'm a Sekirei too." She gave him the victory sign. "So was that your first Sekirei?" She asked and Ichigo nodded his head.

"Is there anyone in this town that isn't a damn Sekirei." Ichigo mumbled to himself as Uzume sat down at the table before thrusting a thumb at Kon.

"Is he your twin? The two of you look identical." Uzume asked.

"Ah... that's hard to explain." Ichigo said looking at Kon out of the corner of his eyes, his eyes wide hands gripping into his pants legs. Ichigo just knew he was doing all he could to restrain himself from doing anything to Uzume. "Don't worry to much about him, he won't be around for long."

"You said I could stay!" Kon shouted at him.

"If you do what I think you're about to that deals of the table!" Ichigo growled back at him. Kon shrank back into the corner he was sitting in. Uzume simply laughed as she pulled her jacket off.

"You wouldn't happen to know how I'd go about getting a room here would you?" Uzume asked him.

"Well you'd have to talk to Miya about that, she did say she had a bunch of rooms left." Ichigo told her. "But I don't know if you will be able to see her today, as you can see she's..."

"A bit upset but I'm fine now." Miya said standing in the door, having calmed down. Kagari standing next to her. "Now Uzume, you said you needed a place to stay?"

"Yep!" Uzume cheered. "If you've got the room and don't mind me, I'd be happy to stay here." Miya nodded her head.

"That's fine. The more the merrier." Ichigo looked up to her and saw that she had resumed her once more calm composure. Kagari walked into the room and sat at the end of the table. "I'll get dinner started and be back soon. The three of you should get to know one another a bit, you'll be living together after all. I'll be back shortly."

"Is she alright?" Ichigo questioned Kagari once Miya was out of sight. "She seemed pretty shaken up."

"She seems to be doing better, it would be best if she keeps her mind busy for the time being." Kagari told him which Ichigo nodded at. "I'm Kagari by the way." Kagari said turning to Uzume.

"Uzume." She smiled and greeted in return. "This place seems really lively."

"You could say that." Kagari chuckled lightly. The three continued to talk for a while, Ichigo still noticing that Kagari tried to avoid any form of eye contact with him but at least he was talking with him now. Kon was mainly quiet and keeping out of the conversation and very much away from Uzume much to his own displeasure.

"Oh I know! To commemorate a new house guest, mainly me!" Uzume grinned. "Let's get a group photo!" Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her along side Kagari.

"I'm not to sure about that..." Kagari trailed off.

"Why not Kagari? I think it would be a great idea." Miya said from the door. "Kon can even take the photo. Can't you Kon?" Miya questioned the mod soul.

"Huh oh yeah I can do that." Kon told her standing up. Uzume handed Kon the camera before wrapping her arms around both Ichigo and Kagari, Miya kneeling to the side of Kagari. "Say cheese!" Kon told them.

"Cheese!" Miya and Uzume were the only one's saying it as both Kagari's and Ichigo's faces were buried into Uzume's chest. Kon frowned as he looked at the Photo and only saw Miya, Kagari and Uzume. Ichigo's spirit form hadn't been captured by the camera.

When Miya had brought dinner out, Uzume was the life of the party, Kagari laughed along when needed and Kon laughed along because he actually found Uzume to be funny but Miya and Ichigo remained quiet. Icihgo thinking over what had transpired that afternoon and Miya muddled with thoughts on what to do.

Miya looked up to see Ichigo looking at her, trying to find anything in her face that would help him understand the situation any better. Her eyes darted to the door and Ichigo nodded before standing up and walking out of the room, Kon and Uzume too distracted to notice. Kagari shot a glance at Miya who was standing up who just nodded her head to tell him that it was alright before heading out after Ichigo.

Miya shivered slightly as she saw Ichigo sitting in front of the open door, a cold wind blowing into the house from outside. He glanced up at her as she walked towards him before taking a seat next to him looking over the white snow in the dark. They stayed quiet for a while, neither really knowing how to start the conversation they were about to have.

"You're a Sekirei aren't you?" Ichigo questioned rubbing the back of his head, not really expecting an answer from her. "I guess... things have been a bit rowdy around here today." He chuckled half heartedly.

"You... you have to stay away from Karasuba." Miya said her gaze lowering. Ichigo titled his head to look at her. "She... she's the leader of the Disciplinary Squad under the control of MBI. Even if you are now her Ashikabi you... you can't see her." Miya told him softly.

"I don't even know what all this means Miya." Ichigo sighed looking up into the night sky. "Ashikabi, Sekirei, none of it. It's all confusing." He scratched the back of his head once more. "Plus what's MBI got to do with any of this? I thought they were some type of pharmaceutical company."

"That's what it is to everyone who doesn't know about the Sekirei plan, everyone involved knows that it's the king piece on the game board." Miya told him. "With Minaka Hiroto at the centre of it." She said gritting her teeth in anger. "There are one hundred and eight Sekirei within the city. Not long ago they were released and sent out to find their Ashikabi. Once a Sekirei finds their Ashikabi they can emerge and fight."

"Fight?" Ichigo questioned with wide eyes as he turned to face her. "Fight what?"

"One another." Miya told him. "That's the Sekirei plan! To force the Sekirei and their Ashikabi's to fight one another!" She grit her teeth shaking her head. "Minaka is a twisted man, he wants to watch events unfold all the while pushing for more to happen! It's wrong!" She cried. "I thought we were doing good! Protecting the little birds but Minaka twisted it all into a game! I just want it to stop!" She cried before she felt arms wrap around her and she was pulled into Ichigo's chest. She gripped onto his shihakusho and cried into it, not having felt these emotions in a long time and her over powering reactions to emerge with Ichigo was pushing her to her breaking limit.

"I'll say one thing." Ichigo told her. "I'm not good at this type of stuff at all, I can't handle it when I see a girl cry, I don't know what to do, people tell me I'm a no good delinquent and that I'm nothing but a no good brawler." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her tighter. "But I've been told I've got one redeeming quality, and that's helping people in need. You Sekirei need help. That's all I need to know. If it comes down to me taking MBI down, then so be it."

"You can't!" Miya cried into his chest. "They'll stop you!"

"I've faced impossible odds before." Ichigo told her as she pulled back from him and stared up into his eyes. Her body began to heat up again, being in such a close proximity to Ichigo made her body react to him once more. Ichigo noticed her breathing became heavy and she was pushing herself against him. "Miya are you alright?" He asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Hot... It's... my body it's so hot." She breathed out panting heavily, her breath visible with each pant she let out in the cold air.

"Damn you might be getting sick." He lifted the bangs of her hair up and rested his forehead against hers. Miya closed her eyes and leant forward but Ichigo had pulled back before her lips could touch his. "You're burning up. Come on I'll get you into your bed. It was a dumb idea to come out here at this time of night." He said helping her up. She leaned against him wanting him to kiss her to let her emerge to become his Sekirei but she couldn't get the words out. Her eyes lidded as she saw Ichigo's own shoot open. "Miya!" Ichigo cursed and she felt herself being lifted up. With a flash of shunpo Ichigo appeared in Miya's room and laid her down on the futon she had set up earlier and pulled the blankets over her body.

"Kiss... uh Ichigo... please." Miya breathed out making Ichigo run a hand down his face as he knelt next to her bed. The door opened and Kagari walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Something is wrong with her. I don't know what." Ichigo said. "Take care of her, I'm going to get some hot water and clean towels." Kagari nodded and went to Miya's side and his eyes widened as he saw the state she was in. As soon as Ichigo had left the room her breathing became calmer the distance between the two making her condition better, when her eyes opened she saw Kagari leaning over her.

"You have a choice to make Miya." Kagari told her softly, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Become emerged or kick Ichigo out."

X-X

Karasuba was grinning as she walked into the head quarters of MBI, any officers she passed quickly got out of her way, they knew as soon as she was grinning blood would flow. However... she wasn't in the killing mood. She had gotten an Ashikabi today, a true Ashikabi. A warrior worth her time better then Natsuo who she was going to let her emerge since they had similar ambitions, but now, she didn't need him, she had someone better, a fighter a warrior a hunk...

"_Where the hell did that come from."_ Karasuba's grin faded into a scowl only scaring the piss out of the officers that hadn't already run away from her grin. _"He's a decent Ashikabi but still a worthless human!"_ She growled as she stood in front of the elevator and pressed the button. _"But how did he best me, and yet that of a simple gesture of his hand. He can't be a human! There is no way, then there is how he became two! Damn it! I shouldn't have pissed Miya off so much and I might have actually got an answer to these questions!"_

"Ah... excuse me." A timid voice said from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see a young woman, probably a new addition to the corporation, probably her first day too. A sadistic grin came to Karasuba's face. Before she closed her eyes and smiled at her.

"Yes how can I help you?" Karasuba asked her kindly.

"Are you going up by any chance?" The woman inquired.

"Why yes." The elevator doors opened with a ding and Karasuba stood to the side gesturing for the young woman to walk in. She smiled brightly up at her and walked into the elevator. Karasuba walked in after her before pushing for the top floor, as the doors began to close the sadistic smirk came to her face again and she clicked her sword out with her thumb.

"I'm Anya Botes, It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" The girl questioned hoping to find a friend, only to be met with silence. When the elevator doors opened on the top floor Karasuba was grinning once more, the body of the young girl unrecognisable as the elevator was bathed in blood. She glanced at the two officers on either side of the door that she could tell were shaking at the mere sight of her.

"Clean that up for me won't you boys?" She grinned walking out of the elevator. _"Now that is what I call stress relief."_ The two officers guarding the top elevator door looked within and threw there lunches up as Karasuba headed for Minaka's office. Not even caring to look at the receptionist sitting outside of Minaka's office she walked straight to the door and opened it revealing Takami standing while Minaka was sitting behind his desk with a portable game device mashing on buttons. Both looked up to see her, Takami with a scowl and Minaka with a grin.

"Oh you're back! How did it go! How was our number ones Ashikabi!?" Minaka asked jumping from his desk. "Is he everything I hoped him to be!?" Karasuba grinned and sat down on the black leather couch stretching her arms out over the back with a content look on her face.

"He's more." She told him. "Don't worry about Natsuo, I've already got my Ashikabi." She told them making Takami's eyes widen in shock.

"You emerged with number ones Ashikabi!? Are you insane!?" Takami shouted at her.

"Hmm, this is certainly interesting, to see two Sekirei who absolutely loath one another with the same Ashikabi as they fight their way to the heavens!" Minaka roared in laughter before Takami's clipboard sent him flying back toppling him over along with his chair.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Takami roared at him. "Even having number one in the game is dangerous! If the two of them fight they could level half of the city if not more! I'm getting sick of your games Minaka!" Minaka just laughed harder as he stood up, turning his attention to Karasuba again and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why is your forehead bandaged?" Minaka asked, Karasuba's eyes widened and she rose a hand to her forehead, totally forgetting about the first aid Miya had done on her.

"You didn't fight Miya did you?" Takami asked.

"No." Karasuba told them plainly. "The Ashikabi was able to do this to me." Both Minaka's and Takami's eyes widened at that.

"Haha!" Minaka laughed. "A great addition to the game! The game among Gods ugh!" Takami had slugged him right in the face sending him to the ground.

"You're insane! What do you know of this guy!" Takami shouted.

"Nothing! HAHA! Practically nothing! How he managed to hit her, to gain Karasuba's blessing of willing accepting him to be her Ashikabi is beyond me! That's what makes it so enjoyable! I only have his school records and medical history everything else was beyond my reach! It's so exciting to find a character like him! It's like a secret achievement!" He continued to laugh. Takami looked between Minaka and Karasuba to see a somewhat relaxed face on Karasuba.

"_Could it be she found someone capable of forming a true bond between a Ashikabi and a Sekirei? Could this really be her true Ashikabi along with Miya's?"_ Takami thought to herself. "How will you be spending time with him, he lives at Maison Izumo correct?" Karasuba's eyes opened slightly and glanced over at doctor who had pushed her hands into her lab coats pockets.

"I'm working on that." Karasuba told her.

"The bond between the Sekirei and Ashikabi is the true strength of the Sekirei. The stronger that bond the stronger you will become." Takami reminded her.

"I know."

X-X

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time, tomorrow would be the day Kisuke would be arriving. Here he was sitting in front of the TV completely bored out of his mind. He couldn't go anywhere because nobody would be able to see him, and there were no hollows to kill so there was no real point going out. Kon had snapped just an hour ago and was lying in a twitching heap in the corner, Ichigo couldn't really blame the mod soul though so he had no right to punish him, but Ichigo didn't have to. Miya did it for him.

X-_Flash Back_-X

"_I'm bored!" Kon whined as he slumped over on the table, Ichigo idly flipping through channels as he lazily rested on his arm staring at the idiot box in front of him, completely ignoring the outburst from Kon. For some reason everyone had willing accepted that there were two Ichigo's. Ichigo had told them that after Kisuke arrived there would only be one, unless he needed to use Kon for any reason. However when Miya had approached him on the subject she had let slide that she already knew that the mod-soul had been in the stuffed animal, how she knew that was beyond him._

"_Ichigo! Didn't you hear me! I'm bored!" Kon whined again. Ichigo continued to ignore the mod soul as he flicked onto the news._

"... In latest news a young woman has been found dead in her apartment. The victims name was Anya Botes, from reports it was a murder and the killer has yet to be apprehended, the search still continues..."_ Ichigo flicked the channel once more not caring for some random murder, it was a big city murders happened all the time.__ The door to the room slid open and Kon immediately turned hoping to gain some form of social interaction, however his mouth just dropped. __Standing in the door was a yawning Uzume, completely topless revealing her well endowed chest __and only dressed in a pair of white panties._

"_Oh hey guys, __what are you watching?__" Uzume greeted, Ichigo turned his head and his face went bright red as blood tricked down from his nose._

"_GAH! What the hell are you doing! __Put something on!" Ichigo shouted making __Uzume__ look down and rub the back of her head sheepishly not even bothering to cover herself._

"_Well would you look at that, totally forgot a shirt." __She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

"_And pants!" Ichigo shouted looking through the cracks of his fingers making Uzume smirk at him._

"_Valley of the gods!" __Kon cried leaping form where he was seated. __Uzume's eyes widened in shock when Kon's head was buried between her lucious flesh mountains. "Oh how I've missed you so!" Kon cried._

"_Ah... is he usually like this? I think I broke him."_

"_KON!" Ichigo shouted still covering his eyes as Kon fondled Uzume. __Before anything more could be said a wooden cane came down on Kon's head sending him straight to the ground in a twitching heap. Miya stood there, wooden blanket hitter in hand as she narrowed her eyes at Uzume._

"_Uzume.__" Miya said the demonic visage appearing behind the landlady once more. "You're tempting Ichigo and Kon into sexual acts."_

"_No! I promise I'm not!" __Uzume cried. "Honest mistake truly!"_

"_Go get dressed." Miya told her to which she nodded and walked down the hall. "You can open your eyes now peeking Tom."_

"_Hey!" Miya just giggled as Ichigo removed his hands from his face._

X-_End Flash Back_-X

Ichigo rested his head on the table looking at the wall. Not even the TV was entertaining him at the moment. The door slid open and Miya walked in and sat down on the other side of Ichigo making him raise his head and look at her. Since the other night the two really hadn't been alone together, not that Ichigo was expecting alone time with his beautiful landlady, he just noticed that whenever the two were around Kagari always seemed to be around as well. This was the first time since she had got that strange fever.

"I need to explain something to you Ichigo." Miya told him. "It's... very important." Ichigo nodded his head sitting up straight.

"When you're ready." Ichigo told her, Miya nodded her head and let out a deep breath.

"I'm Sekirei number one. The very first Sekirei." Ichigo's eyes widened at that. "My husband was a researcher at MBI, that was how we met but that's another story for another time." Ichigo nodded his head again, waiting for Miya to continue. "Us Sekirei have a sixth sense if you would, when our true Ashikabi is around... we loose sense of ourself." She told him. "It is true that we can emerge from any Ashikabi but our bond is stronger if we join with our very own Ashikabi."

"Alright." Ichigo nodded in understanding. "But how doe-" Ichigo was cut off as Miya raised her hand to stop him. When he looked into Miya's eyes he saw they were full of determination. He closed his mouth and started to listen once more.

"Ichigo. You are my Ashikabi." Ichigo's eyes widened at that. "As I am your Sekirei." She continued. "The other night, my body was reacting to you, I all but emerged, when you were checking my temperature with your forehead I tried to kiss you." Ichigo blushed slightly at that. "I lost myself." She said lowering her head. "I never expected to be apart of the Sekirei plan, when I married I refused Minaka and left the disciplinary squad. But now, my body's reacting to you. Which means, I'm apart of this game now, just as much as you are."

"Miya, if you don't want to you don't have to." Ichigo told her. "I don't expect you to do something you don't want to do."

"I have no choice now." Miya told him. "If I don't emerge at the end of the first phase Minaka will let everyone know that there is one Sekirei left and Ashikabi from all over will try to claim me as theirs. There is no escaping this game Ichigo." Ichigo clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "I need you to kiss me, let me emerge."

"No." Ichigo told her shaking his head. "I won't, you don't want to become emerged otherwise you would have come to me sooner." Miya's eyes widened at the rejection. "I won't force you to do this! If any Ashikabi comes after you I'll stop them! But I won't make you do something you don't want to do!" Miya's eyes widened even more at his reasoning and tears pooled out the corner of her eyes before she lowered her head to the ground in a bow.

"Thank you." Ichigo simply chuckled lightly. "But I can't accept." Ichigo's eyes widened as he realised what she had said. "I can't allow my Ashikabi to put himself in danger just because I am a selfish person. I can't accept." She looked up and was surprised to see a determined look on Ichigo's face.

"I won't become your Ashikabi. You don't want anything to do with this damn game and honestly neither do I, but I haven't been given a choice. I've already got Karasuba as a Sekirei... much to my dismay." He muttered to himself. "But you Miya, you don't have to be awakened or whatever it is, I won't let you. I'm sure if you ask him nicely Kagari won't let you become emerged either. He's a Sekirei after all too."

"How did you know that?" Miya asked with wide eyes. Ichigo just smiled at her.

"The day I got here I could tell that you weren't exactly human. I could tell by the power that you were releasing. When Karasuba emerged the other day I felt her power being suppressed before it burst out. You have the same suppression on your power. Kagari and Uzume both have the same suppression upon them. I can sense your reiatsu levels, even now yours is flooding from you and it would only be an ocean more then it is now if released." Ichigo told her. "Once Kisuke get's here I'll go over a plan with him. Until then no more talking about me becoming your Ashikabi alright?" Miya simply stared at him before lowering her head.

"It won't work... Minaka will find a way for my emergence to come about."

"Let him try." Ichigo told her. "I've faced off against worse then some super genius or what ever he is." Ichigo shrugged. "What's one more notch in the belt of weird-o's that I got to beat down?" He chuckled. Miya smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes and stared at Ichigo with a small gentle smile on her face making Ichigo blush lightly and look away from her.

"Perhaps one day, we can both come to an agreement and you will allow me to emerge and become your Sekirei." Ichigo's eyes widened at that as Miya stood up and headed for the door before stopping. "When you sensed Kagari's power... did you notice anything strange about it?" She questioned.

"Actually... now that you say it it was abnormally unstable." Ichigo said remembering back to when he had sensed Kagari's reiatsu level. Miya nodded her head in understanding.

"Kagari isn't your normal Sekirei." That was all Miya told him before leaving the room. Ichigo watched the spot where Miya had left before he heard a groan from Kon.

"Pretty girl asks you to kiss her and you refuse?" He questioned. "So gay." He was silenced as Ichigo threw the remote at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Miya walked to the front door where she had heard knocking, opening the door she was quite surprised to see a tall, lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes wearing a green and white bucket hat on top if his head shadowing his eyes, he also had sight chin stubble. He wore a green coat, which sports a black diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. Miya saw that he also wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

"Oh my, you must be the beautiful landlady Ichigo was telling me so much about." Kisuke chuckled reaching into his Hiyori and pulling out his fan and waving it in front of his face. "I must say, the stories didn't even hint at the beauty standing before me." He laughed behind his fan.

"You must be the friend Ichigo has been talking about. Kisuke Urahara correct?" Miya asked with a smile, not even paying heed to the compliment he had just given her.

"The one and only, may I ask your name?" He questioned.

"I'd stay away from him if I were you Miya." Ichigo growled out from behind her. "The guys a pervert through and through."

"You wound me with your harsh words Ichigo." Kisuke pouted. "And after I came all this way just for you." He said holding up Ichigo's substitute badge and a blue folder, Ichigo guessed it was the college references.

"Come on in." Ichigo told him. "I want Kon out of my body."

"What's the damage?" Kisuke asked.

"Kon's been taking the blunt of it from Miya." Ichigo smirked as Kisuke walked into the house with a chuckle, Miya closing the door after him before following the two into the main room. She followed Kisuke into the main room and saw Ichigo take the strange badge from him before gripping it in his palm. He walked over to Kon and slammed it against the mod soul's chest making his eyes shoot open and his mouth also before a small green pill flew out of his open mouth and Ichigo caught it as his body slumped to the ground. Ichigo walked over to the stuffed lion and shoved the little green pill into the stuffed animals mouth.

"Gah! Give me a warning next time Ichigo!" Kon cried out, flailing about in his now stuffed body.

"Yeah, yeah tell someone who cares." Ichigo mumbled before sinking into his own body and sitting up, rubbing his still bandaged shoulder. "It's good to be back in my own body again."

"I imagine it would be." Kisuke chuckled. "Here are some college application forms." He continued sliding the folder across the table. Ichigo glanced at the folder before looking up at Kisuke.

"I'm not even sure I'm going to have time for classes Kisuke." Ichigo told him. "With everything that's been going on recently..." He shook his head. "It's been hectic."

"I can imagine, you are aware of the strong spiritual pressures around you, aren't you?" Kisuke asked him.

"Yeah I am." Ichigo nodded his head.

"You can sense us too?" Miya questioned making Kisuke look towards her.

"Indeed I can!" He laughed. "Better then Ichigo can. He's never been good at sensing reiatsu at all." He continued to laugh. "So four other people, in this house mind you, have high levels of spirit energy."

"Four?" Ichigo questioned. "There's only three, four including me."

"Oh my boy, no there are four other then you." Kisuke told him before turning to Miya. "Isn't that right?" Miya looked him in the eye before nodding her head.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked in surprise. "So that means there's another tenant I haven't met yet."

"Indeed there is." Miya told him. "She's been on the run from MBI for some time now. When the events of the other day occured she was quite frightened, she had originaly decided to come down to meet you..." Miya told him. "But with a member of the Disciplinary Squad showing herself here and now as your Sekirei, she is somewhat... frighted to speak with you." Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that before shrugging. "I've given her shelter, she informed me that Kon wasn't a normal stuffed animal when she saw you running after him on your first day."

"So that's how you knew." Ichigo said figuring it out and putting two and two together. "Well that sure is a surprise." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "Well Kisuke, Miya here is something you would call a Sekirei."

"Sekirei... hmm, I've never heard of it before. But I must be honest us small town candy shop owners don't know all that much about life in the big city." He laughed once again flipping out his fan and waving it in front of his face. Ichigo groaned and ran a hand down his face as he glared at Kisuke from behind his hand as the so called shop keeper simply waved a fan in front of himself. "However are all Sekirei as strong as you? The power radiating from you is not by any means common. Even among Ichigo and myself."

"No, not all of them are as strong as I am." Miya told him. "I was the first, however there are a few that come close to my level." She continued with her gaze lowered. "Karasuba being one of them." Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he remembered having let her emerge.

"Someone I should know?" Kisuke asked noticing the tension that came up as soon as the name was mentioned.

"She made Ichigo her Ashikabi, becoming emerged allows us Sekirei to become stronger. Karasuba used Ichigo to become emerged and is now bonded with him." Kisuke's eyes widened a little at that. "Karasuba is a threat to any and everyone. She's a monster."

"My, my Ichigo you get dragged into the strangest things." Kisuke told him with a smile.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Ichigo growled out in annoyance at the blonde man.

"I think I'd like to meet this daring Sekirei and how she bested my pupil." Kisuke said while rubbing the stubble on his chin. "It might be interesting to see the power difference..."

"No." Miya told him. "I will not allow Karasuba within my house. I forbid it."

"Very well, I shall abide by your rules. Ichigo do you have any way of contacting Karasuba?" Ichigo shook his head. "Very well then, I shall put a lid on my curiosity for now. I'm sure she will find you anyway if this bond between you is strong." Ichigo groaned just knowing this was going to be a pain in his ass.

"I believe there is another thing that Ichigo has failed to mention, he said he would come to a decision on this when you had arrived." Miya said her eyes staring at Kisuke with determination set in them. "I need Ichigo to become my Ashikabi." She told the shop keeper.

"I thought we already decided on this!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Oh, and why do you need Ichigo to become your Ashikabi if you don't mind me asking?" Kisuke questioned.

"Every Sekirei has a specific Ashikabi, however our true Ashikabi is not needed for us to emerge, we can tend to emerge with any Ashikabi. However when our true Ashikabi allows us to emerge our strength and bond is far stronger then when emerging with a regular Ashikabi. Ichigo has told me he does not wish for me to emerge however it cannot be avoided. Minaka the head of the Sekirei plan will be sure to see to it that I will be Winged." Kisuke rubbed his chin once more as he looked over to Ichigo who was gripping his hands tightly.

"I think you should do it Ichigo." Kisuke said making both Ichigo's and Miya's eyes shoot wide open. "If what she said is true, this Minaka person will make her emerge anyway. I assume the more Sekirei one Ashikabi has the more strength that person holds. Correct?" Miya nodded her head. "I would also like to witness the emergence. It would be enlightening." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"She doesn't want to emerge!" Ichigo growled at him. "I won't make her do it!"

"She seems willing enough to me. This isn't about what you want Ichigo or what you want for others, this is about finding the answers to this Sekirei plan or have you forgotten? If this continues to get out of hand the Soul Society will become involved." Ichigo's eyes glanced sideways avoiding Kisuke's gaze. "Do I have to remind you the way's Soul Society deals with spiritual beings that disrupt the order of things?" Kisuke asked, his tone serious.

"No." Ichigo said through gritted teeth remembering everything he had learnt about the Soul Society and their experiments over the years, and how they had eradicated the Quincy's so many years before. His eyes glanced to Miya who had a questioning look on her features as they talked about the Soul Society. "Miya, are you sure about this? What about your husband?"

"My husband never wanted the Sekirei plan to come to light, when we removed ourselves from MBI they hunted us down... if we hadn't... if I hadn't left they would have left him alone. This needs to stop." She told him. "If... If I have to give myself to you, my Ashikabi then I will." Ichigo looked to Kisuke who had his serious demeanour surrounding him once more.

"This bond between a Sekirei and an Ashikabi, what is it exactly?" The ex-captain asked making Miya turn to him.

"All of the Sekirei have different thoughts on the matter, love, servitude, friendship, purpose." Miya told him. "It depends on the Ashikabi and the Sekirei." She continued. "But... the bond between a true Ashikabi and Sekirei..." She turned to Ichigo who was looking back at her. "Is said to be true love and the threads of fate would join those worthy together."

"If that isn't a bond worth forming I don't know what is." Kisuke chuckled lightly.

"There's no turning back after this..." Ichigo told her, Miya nodded her head in agreement. "What about Karasuba?"

"We can deal with her when the time arises." Miya told him. "Are you ready?" She asked standing up. Ichigo sighed once again before standing up scratching the back of his head before walking over to Miya who was considerably shorter then Ichigo was. Kisuke watched as Miya looked up at Ichigo who was already slightly embarrased about what he was going to do. "Ichigo..." Miya breathed out, the close proximity the two were having was making her react and now that she knew she was going to emerge she didn't have to hold herself back. She rose her head and stared into his brown eyes and leaned up.

Ichigo's eyes were on her own and watched as they closed as he lent in. Kisuke watched in mild fascination as Miya's spiritual pressure fluctuated against the restraints that had suppressed most of her power. When Ichigo's and Miya's lips touched the wave of Reiatsu from the woman all but floored Kisuke not in the power but at the sudden release of so much, it was as if Kenpachi had removed his eye patch it had happened that fast, sure it wasn't as much as Kenpachi's but still, it was a captains level definitely.

Silver pillars of light erupted from Miya's back, a silver bird like symbol between the pillars in the dead centre just below her neck. Kisuke watched still amazed as the pillars of light stretched out before forming into a pair of angelic wings. When she pulled back, the wings flapped once, then twice before disappearing into nothing.

"Sekirei number one, Miya Asama. My blade of protection will guide my Sekirei to the higher heavens above." Miya said before resting her head on Ichigo's chest and reached down to hold his hand, Ichigo stood there still stunned at seeing a Sekirei emerging, feeling the power flow from Miya now was like a raging sea with no restrictions.

"You're still gay for not kissing her the other day." Kon said crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"I will hit you." Ichigo growled at him. "Miya, are you ok?" He asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine." Miya said raising her head and smiling at him. "I've never been better."

"That was most certainly interesting." Kisuke said rubbing his chin. "I wonder what would happen if two Sekirei kissed."

"Nothing. A Sekirei can't emerge with another Sekirei, nor a normal human. It must be an Ashikabi." Miya told him.

"How are these Ashikabi chosen?" Ichigo questioned Miya who was still holding his hand.

"Minaka is the only one who knows that, not even I or his scientists know how he chooses them." Miya told them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why do I have to walk you to the train station." Ichigo growled as he slipped on his shoe, Kisuke standing just outside the door holding it open with a cheesy grin on his face as he looked at the teen sitting.

"It's a pleasant day Ichigo, you should be out and about not lounging around!" Kisuke laughed at the teen reaching for his other shoe.

"It's freezing outside!" He growled slipping his other shoe on. "I'm lazying around because it's too cold to go outside! Yet here I am having to walk you to the damn train station where you can easily get there yourself!" He snapped once more.

"Oh but Ichigo!" Kisuke mock whined. "I may get robbed, or murdered! Who knows what lurking in the streets of the big city, I'm just a small time candy store owner after all. Not having any idea of the horrors that go on in the underground world of the big city!" He exclaimed dramaticly raising a hand to his forehead before laughing. "Or I might just get lost." He shrugged with a grin. "I'm sure Miya won't mind you leaving the house for a while without her." Ichigo blushed lightly at that, turning his head away.

Since he had become Miya's Ashikabi she had been very... affectionate towards him, although she hadn't kissed him or anything to intimate, the subtle touches, the holding of his hand the way she smiled as he walked into the same room. It was certainly different for Ichigo, who had never had that type of attention from woman before, Yoruichi and Rangiku not included.

"Fine, but I swear if you do something that makes you miss your train I'll hit you." Kisuke just laughed and waved his fan at Ichigo who stood up and lifted his jacket from where it was laying next to him and pulled it on before walking outside closing the door behind him and heading out into the street. Kisuke stopped just as they stepped out of the street and frowned. "Something wrong?" Ichigo asked walking towards him.

"Do you know this woman Ichigo?" Kisuke asked him as Ichigo stepped out into the street, he saw Karasuba standing there a smirk on her face as she saw him. Ichigo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked at Karasuba over his hand.

"This... is Karasuba." Ichigo told him removing his hand from his face. "The first Sekirei I helped emerge, the one I was telling you about." He continued to explain.

"So it's true you helped Miya emerge then." Karasuba said a scowl crossing her face as he grin disappeared. "I really hoped Minaka was lying about that, just to get on my nerves." She growled out her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"My, my so you're the one who was so daring as to steal Ichigo's first kiss." Kisuke chuckled.

"You really didn't have to mention that!" Ichigo snapped going to hit Kisuke who simply ducked underneath the swing like it was nothing. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked Karasuba as Kisuke stood back up as if nothing had happened.

"I've come to see my darling Ashikabi." She smirked walking forward, Ichigo narrowing his eyes at her making her chuckle and raise her hands up away from her sword and over her head as she continued to walk forward towards Ichigo. "I thought we might be able to get proper introductions out of the way. Miya didn't really give us the chance last time." She stopped just inches from Ichigo, her chest pushing into his, an even bigger smirk crossing her face as she saw how tempted he was to look down. Ichigo looked into her eyes and before he could react she leant forward and kissed him once more. When she pulled back she smirked at the shocked expression on his face, she took a step back and bowed her head.

"Karasuba, Sekirei number four. May the blood my sword spills for my Ashikabi bring us ever closer to the higher heavens above." Karasuba said with a smile, not the psychotic one but more of a peaceful smile Ichigo had yet to witness on the woman's face until now.

"Well go on, introduce yourself." Kisuke smirked waving his fan in front of his face but Ichigo just knew he was smirking behind it. "It's only right, she gave you a kiss and bowed. You could at least do the same." Ichigo sighed in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He returned the introduction. "But I have a feeling you already knew that."

"Indeed I did." She told him reaching into her haori pulling out a folder and handing it to him. "All the information that Minaka had on you. Say it's an act of trust between us." She told him as he raised his hand to take the folder. "He has nothing on you apart from your school records and medical history. He only had this copy and has nothing else on file about you. That is everything."

"Hmm... it's lucky he even got that much." Kisuke said making Ichigo turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the suppose to mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"After Aizen, I took the liberty of putting high restrictions on everything surrounding you. Those files should have never gotten out let alone into the hands of a human." Karasuba's eyes narrowed at that as she realised Kisuke was speaking as if he wasn't human. "Having any such files would show the enemy your weakness had it ever been released." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak before Kisuke continued. "Don't worry I took the same precautions with Chad and Orihime, Ishida refused to take it and merely stated that if they were cowardly enough to use such tactics they mustn't be very strong."

Ichigo had to agree with the Quincy's thinking, however just because they used such tactics didn't mean they were weak, they could just have been smarter, information saved and ended lives just as much as any blade. Aizen was full of information on everyone and they had barely survived against him. His eyes glanced up to the quiet Karasuba who was watching Kisuke with a keen eye.

"Why did you bring me this?" Ichigo questioned gesturing to the folder. "Aren't you with MBI? With Minaka?"

"I am, but as I told you." She started. "An act of trust, we must start somewhere no?" She questioned with a smile. "The bond between us has already been formed, it only has room to strengthen now." She rose a hand and caressed his cheek gently. "Between my Ashikabi and MBI, my Ashikabi comes first." A clapping sound brought the two out of their state of mind and turned to see Kisuke who was once again hiding behind his fan.

"Shall we go Ichigo? I'm sure my train will be departing soon. You're welcome to join us Miss Sekirei." Kisuke told her with a smile.

"Ah sure..." Ichigo said as Karasuba's hand departed from his cheek.

"I have other business to attend to. Waiting for you to leave the house these past few days has removed me from active duty." Karasuba told them.

"How long have you been out here exactly?" Ichigo questioned with wide eyes before Karasuba patted him on the cheek and once more gave him a tender smile.

"I'd wait for an eternity to see you again, mere days are nothing." With that she turned on her heel and started to walk away. She rose a hand in farewell before speaking again. "I'll see you soon my Ashikabi." When she was out of sight Ichigo glanced at the still smiling Kisuke out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, you're not going to catch the train standing here." Ichigo huffed out walking off, Kisuke simply nodding his head in agreement and walked after the orange haired teen. As the two walked Ichigo's thoughts were over the folder he was now holding, how Minaka had got any details on him showed that he knew something more than anyone should. If he had somehow gotten through Kisuke's security measures what type of genius was he? Kisuke was a genius in his own right, hundreds of years beyond that of any human, so how _had_ a human gotten through?

"Be wary of that one Ichigo." Kisuke said his tone serious as they began to walk onto the platform of the train station. "You can see it in her eyes, she has seen death, killed and has been on the very edge of dying. The blood lust surrounding her alone would make any normal human freeze in terror of her."

"It's as if you're saying I'm not normal." Ichigo growled in response as he kept walking.

"Think of it like this then Ichigo, when a human would be in the presence of Karasuba and she is ready to fight, they would react the same way you did when you fought Captain Kenpachi for the very first time." Ichigo flinched at that, remembering how he had run after he saw how useless it would be to go against the always battle ready Zaraki. "She's a warrior, but that doesn't mean I'm forbidding you to interact with her, I don't have that right." He laughed as the train pulled into the station and opened it's doors, the announcement coming over the speakers for passengers to board.

"Well I should be off." Kisuke smiled tipping his hat forward.

"I'll let you know if I find anything more out about Sekirei's and what not." Kisuke nodded his head in acceptance and walked to one of the open doors before turning around to face Ichigo.

"I'll try to keep you having two girlfriends away from you father." Kisuke told him with a grin.

"You bastard!" Ichigo roared before the doors closed. Ichigo slammed his hands on the side of the train as Kisuke laughed behind the door barely audible for Ichigo to hear as the train started to move. Kisuke simply waved as Ichigo growled at him before Ichigo could no longer see Kisuke as the train was departing. "Son of a bitch! If he tells the old man that... oh man! No! I can't let this happen!" He groaned gripping fistfuls of hair and pulling on them in frustration. With a sigh he let his hands slump to the sides before starting his journey back to Maison Izumo... completely and utterly defeated, all the way muttering that his life was now over.

As he arrived back at the inn he walked inside kicking his shoes off and removing his jacket. He could hear Uzume and Miya talking in the main room and stopped by the door before opening it.

"I'm back." He greeted, he watched Miya's face lit up in a gorgeous smile while Uzume turned her head.

"Hey there!" Uzume grinned at him.

"Welcome back Ichigo." Miya greeted with that same smile. "How was you walk? Did Kisuke get on the train alright?" She questioned.

"Ah yeah..." He said with a twitching eyebrow, remembering the last conversation he had with his old teacher. "Stupid bastard." He mumbled to himself. "I'm going to go have a bath." Miya nodded her head.

"Want me to wash your back?" Uzume purred before she was hit on top of her head.

"No sexual exploits Uzume, how many times do I have to tell you." Miya scolded her, even without her demon visage she was still a scary woman.

"I was just teasing him! He's just so innocent!" Uzume whined about not getting to tease Ichigo, while covering the growing lump on her head from where Miya had struck her.

"Oh Miya, just thought I might let you know." Ichigo said raising a hand and awkwardly scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"What is it Ichigo, is everything alright?" She asked going to stand up but Ichigo motioned for her to stay seated.

"It's nothing, I just ran into Karasuba is all." Miya's eyes narrowed dangerously at the mention of the other Sekirei. "Don't worry nothing happened. She was civil, although she did know about your awakening." Ichigo informed her.

"Of course, Minaka would have told her." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement before walking over to the table and rested the folder down on the table that Karasuba had given him. "She also gave me this, as a sign of trust." Miya reached for the folder and flipped it open and her eyes widened as she saw it was everything on Ichigo. "It's everything Minaka had on me, the hard copy and she told me that Minaka hadn't made any other copies."

"Why would she do that?" Uzume asked. "She's apart of the Disciplinary Squad isn't she?" She questioned which got a nod from both Miya and Ichigo.

"Maybe she's trying to form an alliance outside of MBI, but if she's doing that she must know of something that could bring MBI down." Miya said closing the folder and gaining a thoughtful look. "She will bat for the winning team, I know that. She hates to lose." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair before walking for the door.

"Anyway, I just thought you might want to know. I don't want to keep you in the dark and go about running behind your back to speak with her." Ichigo told her.

"I appreciate that Ichigo, but I'd rather you not speak with her at all." Miya told him making him sigh.

"Yeah I know, but the way things are going I don't think we're going to be able to avoid her. This is some sought of big game right, and according to the rules... we're on the same team." Ichigo finished as he left the room, sliding the door shut behind him leaving Miya and Uzume to there thoughts as he walked to the bathroom. As he opened the door he was hit in the chest, as he looked down he saw Kon. "What are you doing?" Ichigo growled down at the stuffed lion.

"I... uh... nothing?" Ichigo gripped him before throwing him at the wall.

"I thought you were behaving!"

"But... but the..." Kon tried to explain.

"I don't care! Knock that crap off already!" Kon cried as he ran from the changing room, Ichigo closing the door behind the stuffed lion. Back with Miya and Uzume, the brunette was grinning as she reached for the folder at Miya's side before her hand was slapped away from it.

"Miya!" Uzume whined holding the hand that was struck. "Think about what's in there! His medical records! Meaning..." She giggled perversely. "His sizes."

"I'm aware, however the size you're looking for I don't think doctors measure." She said with an annoyed expression as she spoke. "You are getting very close to breaking one of my rules Uzume." The aura around Miya turning dark.

"Come on Miya, you can't sit there and tell me you're not curious." Uzume grinned but received a blank stare from Miya. "You're not?"

"I'm not." Miya told her looking away making Uzume grin from ear to ear.

"You so are!" She stood and gripped Miya by the wrist and dragged her to her feet. "Now's the perfect time! He's taking a bath!" She grinned making Miya's eyes widened as Uzume started to drag her for the door. "We have to be real quiet though, who knows what he will do if he catches us peaking on him..." She trailed off as she felt her hand get really cold all of a sudden.

"Uzume." Uzume stopped dead in her tracks at the cold demeanour that was now radiating behind her. She gulped and looked over her shoulder to see her hand that was once gripping Miya now gripping the form that had taken Miya over. "You broke the rules."

"AHHH!"

X-X

Kagari gasped as he rolled over clenching a hand to his aching chest, his breathing heavy and his eyes clenched tight. He rose a hand in front of his face and glared at it before hunching his body together as another pain shot through him. He gasped and his breaths came out in heavy pants. He reached down and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his form, ashamed at what was happening to his body.

"Why must I be cursed with this body!" He growled hunching over once more. "Why am I the only Sekirei cursed with such a fate!" He cursed as his body was hit with another pain almost making him cry out in pain. When his body started to calm down he laid there for some time just looking at the wall. "Next time I see Ichigo... I'm going to punch him." He growled out before there was a knock on the door and Kagari reluctantly rolled out of bed grabbing a loose fitting jacket and pulling it over before walking over to the door. He opened it to see that it was getting dark outside and that Ichigo was the one knocking.

"Dinner's rea-!" Kagari's fist planted in Ichigo's face sending him to the ground with a thud. When Ichigo hit the ground he grunted before glaring up at Kagari who was glaring down at him before walking out of his room and down the hallway. "Hey!" Ichigo shouted getting back onto his feet and gripping the back of Kagari's collar and hauling him backwards. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Let me go!" Kagari snapped at him his glare never lessoning. Struggling in Ichigo's grip he lashed out with a kick to Ichigo's side to which Ichigo grabbed as he let go of Kagari's collar and gripped his leg with both arms before kicking out his other leg sending Kagari down backwards. Still holding Kagari's leg he planted his foot on Kagari's chest making the Sekirei loose all his breath and Ichigo's eyes shot wide as he felt two mounds of flesh under his feet.

"You're... you're a... a..." He said wide eyed as he let go of Kagari's foot and stepping back allowing him to cover Kagari to cover his chest and glare at Ichigo.

"Stay away from me!" Kagari snapped at him going back into his room and slamming his door shut leaving a wide eyed Ichigo wandering what the hell was going on. Wasn't Kagari a guy?


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo walked down the stairs and looked out the open door to see Miya in the yard boken in hand practising movements with the wooden sword with skills Byakuya would be proud of. Ever since the snow had melted Miya had been practising everyday, whether it was because she was emerged or the fact she told him she liked to keep her skills with a sword sharp even after leaving MBI, he wasn't sure but he knew that even with all his battle experience he could never hope to have a form such as hers.

He was more of a get in, slash as much as he could type and hope to take down his enemy as fast as possible with brute force, not the type to practices certain movements to outmanoeuvre other opponents. Even with all the training he had gotten from Kisuke he had never been taught exactly how to fight with his Zanpakuto, he never had a perfect form, he only made that of which he could use his large zanpakuto to it's fullest... hell even his hollow had better form then he did.

"_Maybe it might be a good idea to ask Miya to get her to teach me some things, it would increase my strength along with hers." _Ichigo thought as he walked past the open door and continued into the main room where Uzume was, sitting at the table, spoon in her mouth munching on cereal, scantly dressed in a pair of white panties and what was the remains of a shirt since she had obviously torn the cloth above her stomach leaving little to the imagination. "Morning Uzume." Ichigo greeted, sitting down across from her.

"Morning!" She cheered pulling the spoon out of her mouth. "Miya's out in the yard practicing."

"Yeah I just saw her." Ichigo told her.

"How did the tests go yesterday? It was for your entrance exam right?" Uzume asked him.

"Yeah, we don't get to see the results for a couple of days." Ichigo told her resting his chin on his arm as he looked Uzume over.

"What college did you apply for again?" She asked shovelling another spoon full of cereal into her mouth.

"Shinto University." Uzume nodded tapping the spoon she was holding in her chin before smiling.

"Best of luck!" She cheered making Ichigo smile slightly, she was always energetic. "Hey." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as she leaned forward across the table towards him. "When are you gunna kiss me huh?" She purred out with a seductive grin.

"What!?" Ichigo shouted at her. "What are you going on about?" Ichigo growled at her making her smirk and lean over, folding her arms under her breasts pushing them up making Ichigo's eyes dart to her cleavage for an instant making him blush as his eyes darted back up to her face to see her licking her lips with a smirk on her face.

"Well you already have two, what's one more Sekirei?" She winked at him. "Wasn't it you that said, the more Sekirei the more chance of winning?" She purred before she saw a shadow cover her and paled as she looked up over her shoulder to see Miya, boken resting on her shoulder as she looked down at her with a calm look on her face. "H-Hey... Miya." Uzume greeted nervously looking up at the Sekirei who's Ashikabi she was just enticing.

"Uzume." Miya said. "What have I told you about appropriate dress?"

"At least I'm wearing panties this time?" She squeaked only to see the demon visage appear behind the landlady making Uzume squeal and run for her room. Miya sighed as she watched the younger Sekirei run off before turning to Ichigo with a gentle smile.

"Sorry that she has been bothering you so much." Miya apologised.

"It's not a problem." Ichigo smiled back. "I'm actually used to this type of thing by now." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, remembering the times either Yoruichi had appeared naked before him or Rangiku and smothered him with her massive breasts. Either way he should be use to such things by now, but however there was the odd occasion that he'd be surprised, especially on what Uzume had just offered. To become his Sekirei. It wasn't Miya he was worried about if he did get another Sekirei, it was Karasuba.

"Has Kagari been up yet?" Miya asked slightly concerned making Ichigo frown. Since there little scuffle two weeks back in the hall, all Ichigo had seen of the male, or so called male Sekirei was the his back. Always leaving the house, he hadn't eaten with them for some time and Ichigo barely ever had a chance to apologise for what happened. He hadn't told Miya or Uzume about what had happened, one, Miya would snap that they were fighting and two he didn't know how they would react to Kagari's situation, although he didn't really know how to react to it either.

"No, not that I know of." Ichigo told her, making Miya glanced back down the hall to Kagari's room but sighed and shook her head. "Well, Karasuba want's me to go meet her today." Miya frowned at that. "I know, it's probably not a good idea but remember what you said Miya, a bond between Ashikabi and a Sekirei is strong. Since she isn't allowed here I'm going to see her." Miya continued to frown as she knelt down at the table.

"I don't like the idea of you going off to see her alone Ichigo. She's very dangerous." Miya said seriously.

"I'll be fine, I've got my substitute badge if anything happens to go wrong." He informed her.

"And what about your body? I want you to take Kon with you. Your body needs to be protected as well." Ichigo sighed as he looked to Miya.

"Look, I know you mean well and all. But Kon... he's eccentric! I can't let him run around the city in my body! Who knows what will happen then! If anything does happen he'll just make the situation worse!" Miya giggled lightly but nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll trust you. However, I don't want this becoming a regular thing Ichigo. Going to see Karasuba like this... I don't like it." She shook her head. "But I don't want that woman in my home so I guess this is what we'll have to do for the time being." Ichigo nodded his head and rose from where he was sitting and left, making Miya frown once more. _"Maybe I should allow Karasuba to visit Ichigo here, atleast then I can supervise what she's up to. However with Matsu here it would be really dangerous... unless..."_ A smile came to Miya's face and before long Ichigo walked past the room she was still seated in. "Ichigo wait." Miya called out making him take a few steps back and poke his head in the door.

"Yeah Miya what's up?" He asked her.

"I... I'd like you to invite Karasuba over for dinner tonight. I have something to ask of her." Ichigo's jaw dropped at that as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Miya, are you sure? Don't you two like... oh I don't know... hate each other!?" He asked her still shocked at her request.

"I can always ask her myself." Miya suggested and watched as Ichigo paled slightly remembering the last time the two were in the same room together, Miya had threatened to take her life. Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"No, no that's ok. I'll handle it and make sure she's here. You just stay here and keep... calm..." Ichigo told her. "I'll be back later." Miya simply nodded and let Ichigo leave.

X-X

"You're kidding me right?" Karasuba asked with wide eyes. "Miya would never say that, unless she want's me walking into a trap... although she's never been one to set traps." She continued, speaking to herself as Ichigo sighed. "Did she say what she wanted?" She asked walking after Ichigo who was already pretty far ahead since she had lessened her walking pace as she mulled over her thoughts.

"Nope, she just said she wanted to ask you something." Ichigo shrugged as they continued to walk down the street. "Come, don't come it's up to you." He continued with a shrug as Karasuba walked behind him, her mind racing as to think what Miya could want to talk to her about. "Although I'd probably take her up on her offer."

"Oh, whys that?" Karasuba asked quickening her stride to walk beside him, a grin crossing her face as she held his arm to her chest. "You want to take your Sekirei into your room and do all these naughty things to her, don't you." She suggested with an evil grin.

"Would you grow up." Ichigo sighed making her chuckle lightly. "But if it works out maybe Miya will let you in the house..."

"Meaning I can come see you whenever I want to." Karasuba finished his thought for him, still holding his arm to her chest tightening her grip slightly at the prospect of spending more time with him.

"Yea..." Ichigo trailed off. "I still don't get why you and Miya hate each other." He mumbled out.

"It's a long story." She told him releasing his arm and content to walk beside him. "Let's just say we had different ideals." Ichigo glanced to his side to see Karasuba with a distant look on her face, even though she acted to practically anyone else other then himself, with a cold exterior, it was rare for him to see her in such a light. "I'll come tonight." She told him.

"Alright, it's at six." Ichigo informed her.

"Why are you telling me the time?" Karasuba questioned him with a smirk. "You'll be escorting me since we're spending the day together."

"Since when?" Ichigo questioned.

"Since I decided that in the last two weeks since I saw you with that weird ass hat guy that we've only seen each other a handful of times. If it wasn't for Miya and her stupid rule about me not getting into the house I'd have spent as much time with you as I could have!" She growled out before her eyes shot open and looked up to see Ichigo with his hand on her head, a small smile on his face.

"Calm down, it's not like she's forbidding us to see one another." Ichigo told her. "Sure, she's not entirely happy about the situation but I'm here aren't I?" He questioned tossing her hair up a bit, just like he would do Karin or Yuzu... although Karasuba was more then likely older then he was. "So, you want to spend the day together? What do you want to do then?" He asked removing his hand from her head, her grey hair tousled up slightly, she rose a hand and flattened the sticking up parts before grabbing his hand.

"Show me what a real date is." She told him with a true smile, making his eyes shoot wide open as she dragged him down the street on Ichigo's very first official date.

X-X

Karasuba walked arm in arm with Ichigo, who had his hands in his pockets as the smiling Karasuba was content enough to just walk with him like this. The two had just entered the yard of Maison Izumo and headed for the door. Ichigo slid the door open allowing both to walk inside, Karasuba finally letting his arm go Ichigo bent down to take his shoes off while calling out into the house.

"We're back!" Ichigo turned to Karasuba who was taking her boots off before stepping onto the wooden floors in bare feet and sniffing the air.

"What's cooking?" She asked him with a grin. "Poison? Smells delicious." Ichigo rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"If only." Miya said bringing the two's attention to where she stood outside of the dinning room. Both Ichigo and Karasuba walked towards her, Miya never taking her eyes off the battle ready Sekirei. They stopped before her, the two Sekirei looking at one another, Ichigo wandering if they were going to duke it out right there. "I'd like for your sword to remain outside of the room." Karasuba rose an eyebrow. "Weapons would make the meal tense." Karasuba shot a glance at Ichigo who simply shrugged and walked into the room leaving the two Sekirei out in the hall.

"_If they're going to kill each other, they might as well get it over and done with. I just hope Miya's dinner doesn't get ruined... Yuzu would kill me for even thinking this but Miya's a better cook." _He thought as Uzume grinned at him, Kagari being a no show once more while the ever secretive final house-mate Ichigo had yet to meet, was nowhere in sight.

"You going to ask nicely?" Karasuba smirked making Miya narrow her eyes.

"If you're going to be difficult I suggest you leave." Miya told her. "I'd like for the dinner to be peaceful. However if you continue to be as you are then there will be no next time." Karasuba smirked, gripping her the hilt of her sword before untying it from her belt and resting it next to the door. She rose her hands up and turned away from her.

"You want to frisk me?" She asked amused as Miya turned away and walked into the room. Karasuba scowled before setting the all too fake happy go lucky smile on her face and walked into the room and the fake facade dropped from her face as she glared at both Miya and Uzume who were sitting either side of Ichigo leaving no room for her near him, only across from him. She growled under her breath before taking the seat left, across from Ichigo and picked up her chopsticks.

"Thank you for the meal!" Uzume grinned picking her bowl up and beginning to feed her face, the three just watching the energetic girl go about stuffing her face.

"So Miya you going to tell us what this is all about?" Ichigo questioned picking up a piece of fish and laying it across his rice letting the flavour seep out of the fish and into the rice before placing a piece of the fish into his mouth.

"I'd like to know what's made you all warm and fuzzy as well." Karasuba said idly placing a mouthful of rice into her mouth glancing at Miya with a questioning look all the while.

"Very well, I was going to leave such matters until after we had eaten but I see that there is no point avoiding it any longer." Miya said as Uzume continued to stuff her face, the remaining three eating at there own pace. "How devoted are you to Ichigo as your Ashikabi?" She questioned.

"What type of question is that!?" Karasuba snarled at her before a ball of rice hit her in the forehead and she looked up to see the irritated face of Ichigo, his chopstick extended to show that he had been the one to flick the rice at her.

"Behave." Ichigo told her making her huff and look back to Miya.

"He's my Ashikabi." Karasuba told her. "I'd do anything and everything for him. Just as it should be." She continued wiping the remainder of the rice off her forehead.

"Then you have the desire to be with him, correct?" Miya asked.

"I do." She said without hesitation.

"I'm willing to set our differences aside." Miya told her surprising Karasuba. "He's our Ashikabi now, not just mine and not just yours." Karasuba lowered her gaze at that. "He's ours, in the future he may even wing more Sekirei." Miya continued.

"I don't think so." Ichigo mumbled out over his bowl of rice.

"Hey! What am I chopped liver!" Uzume shouted at him making him chuckle at her, causing her to pout.

"However." Miya started making Karasuba look up to her, with slightly narrowed eyes. "If you would like to live here with Ichigo. You have to put the past behind you." Karasuba's eyes widened at that. "That includes leaving MBI, deserting from the Disciplinary Squad and to tame that outrageous blood lust of yours, you can spar with either myself or Ichigo. You are not permitted to kill other Sekirei in this game unless it is completely life or death. Those are my conditions, if you abide by them I will give you a room. If you cannot abide by these conditions you may still visit Ichigo here and come and go as you please without repercussions." Miya told her, leaving Ichigo, Uzume and Karasuba slack jawed. Not only had Miya just given one of her most hated people two choices but one of those choices was living with her. Karasuba looked to Ichigo who was wide eyed still, his mouth slightly agape at what Miya had just suggested.

"Miya..." Uzume said wide eyed not knowing what else to say.

"What is your decisions?" Miya asked, all eyes turned to Karasuba waiting on her answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Karasuba was staring wide eyed at Miya while everyone looked to her with a questioning gaze. She turned her attention to Ichigo, her Ashikabi, the person who had given her a purpose outside of the Disciplinary Squad, ever since she had gotten her wings from him she could feel the bond between them, every time they met, it grew.

She lowered her gaze to the table mulling her thoughts over, could she leave the MBI? Stop being the so called Dog of the MBI? That was easily said, of course she could, Minaka held nothing over her... but to leave the Disciplinary Squad, could she do that? Sure it was under Minaka's order but he didn't control or directly effect anything they did. She had spent years after Yume's sacrifice to Musubi making the third generation into a team worth fearing, not as strong as the two generations before it but still they got the job done. Could she just leave that behind her?

"I understand your hesitation." Miya told her making Karasuba look towards the beauty that was sitting beside her Ashikabi, the former leader of the first Disciplinary Squad, the first one to walk away, the one to lose everything _because_ she walked away.

"You know full well no one just up and leaves MBI." Karasuba told her. "It's just not that simple."

"I know." Miya told her. "I'm well aware of that, however you have something that I nor Takehito had." She continued lowering her gaze. "The one they would go after can protect himself, that if MBI went after him because of you, he would be able to defend himself." She explained.

"They'd take it that far?" Ichigo questioned with wide eyes. Both Karasuba and Miya nodding there heads in agreement making him clench his fists.

"I've spent years putting the third generation together..." Karasuba whispered. "Making it what it is today..."

"Karasuba, you have a choice to make." Miya told her making Karasuba narrow her eyes slightly. "What you choose is your decision. No one can or will make it for you. However you know what you must do, it's up to you now." Miya rose her chopsticks and began to eat again. Uzume and Ichigo exchanged a glance before Uzume let out a sigh.

"Man Miya you sure know how to be a buzz kill, but not to worry because I'm always the life of the party!" Uzume laughed. "Let's finish our meals and go have a drink!" She laughed.

"Uzume, I'm under-age." Ichigo told her.

"Like we're going to tell anyone!" Uzume told him. "Come on, live a little!"

"He's under-age Uzume." Miya smiled at her, the demonic visage appearing behind her making Uzume squeak slightly and cower away making Ichigo chuckle lightly before turning to Karasuba who had watched the small interaction between the three of them. He gave her a small smile which made her body heat up slight before she lower her gaze to her food once more before raising her chopsticks and started to eat quietly while Uzume made a fuss over things.

Ichigo frowned slightly as he saw Karasuba advert her gaze. He glanced to Miya who was looking at Karasuba from the corner of her eye as Uzume continued to go on about why the rules of under-age drinking were pointless.

When dinner was over, Karasuba and Ichigo were the only two left in the dinning room sitting opposite each other. Uzume and Miya had gone to the kitchen to wash the dishes leaving the two alone in the room with one another.

"What do you believe I should do?" She questioned, her head down making Ichigo frown.

"Karasuba, it's your decision to make. I can't make it for you." Ichigo told her making her chuckle lightly as she looked up at him with a smile of her own.

"The mere moment before I became your Sekirei I would have told Miya to shove it up her ass with the pointy side of a sword." Ichigo sweat dropped at that. "But now... there's a lot to think about." Ichigo stayed quiet. "I want to be here, with you Ichigo." She told him looking him in the eye. "It's where I should be. By your side Ashikabi and Sekirei! It's how it's suppose to be!" Ichigo lowered his gaze slightly.

"Miya's giving you that chance." Ichigo said softly, not really sure if it was the right thing to say, he didn't really know how to react to this situation.

"What do you want?" She asked making him raise his head to look at her. "Do you want me here? Do you even want me as your Sekirei?" She asked softly and Ichigo could hear the pain in her voice. "I made you my Ashikabi against your will, attacked you without hesitation..." She said turning her gaze away from his.

"Karasuba." Ichigo said making her look back up at him. "I don't care about all that right now, sure you made me an Ashikabi, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Don't worry about having attacked me, happens on a daily bases." He chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head. "Right now, I'm your Ashikabi what that means... I'm still trying to figure out for myself however." He mumbled out. "The thing is this Karasuba, this is your choice, you need to make it. But what ever you decide I'll still be your Ashikabi." Karasuba smiled lightly.

"Forever and ever..." She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Ichigo questioned not hearing her.

"It's nothing." Karasuba smiled at him before standing up and walking around the table and kneeling next to him. "Ichigo, my Ashikabi." She said reaching out and grabbing his hand. "I want to be with you, if it means leaving MBI and the Disciplinary Squad I'll do it. You come first, just like I told you. I want our bond to grow stronger and stronger, never letting up." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he realised what she was saying. "Allow me to stay with you." She said and he smiled at her. "Forever and ever." With that she leaned forward locking her lips with his.

"I believe I already told you the rules on this Karasuba." Miya said standing in the door making Karasuba pull back from the kiss. "However since you are a new tenant I'll let it slide this time. Don't let it happen again." She said before walking away.

"I guess that means your staying?" Ichigo questioned as Karasuba knelt back down.

"Yeah, I want to be with you. No matter what." Karasuba told him. "A Sekirei and Ashikabi should never be separated. This game tears the bond between them. We've already been further apart then most, that ends now." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. After Ichigo had left Karasuba to go take his bath Miya once again re-entered the room and stood in the doorway.

"I meant what I said Karasuba." Miya told her. "No killing, if I here anything even a slight rumour that you ended a life, I'll kick you out on your ass before you could muster an excuse and never let you see Ichigo again. Once Ichigo finds out about it I'm sure he'd never want to see you again anyway." Karasuba narrowed her eyes at Miya who turned her back and started to walk away before stopping and looking over her shoulder with the coldest glare Karasuba hadn't seen since Miya was the leader of the first generation Disciplinary Squad. "And if you even think about hurting Ichigo or anyone here in this house. I'll kill you myself." As Miya left the room Karasuba was able to breath easy again, she brought a hand up to her chest and felt her heartbeat that was beating radically.

"_Heh... I haven't felt fear in a long time."_ She thought to herself before leaving the room to go and find out where she would be sleeping. Ichigo's room to be the best bet. When she walked up the stairs and headed down the hall, she stopped outside of the room Ichigo had told her was his and opened the door.

"Go away! I'm not talking to you! Stuffed animals have rights to you know! You never change my stuffing! You always handed me to your sister Yuzu whenever I pissed you off!" Kon shouted his back to her, not having realised that it wasn't Ichigo he was speaking too. "You never let me have my fun!" He cried out. Karasuba stood simply watching as the small stuffed lion ranted about how Ichigo didn't treat him right before a smile came to her face.

"It's Kon right?" Kon's head whipped around at the sound of the voice and looked on in horror at the woman standing in the door. "I've got something to ask you, about Ichigo that is." She said walking into the room closing the door behind her.

X-X

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of black sweat pants and long sleeved grey v-neck, a towel on his head as he dried his hair walking down the hall towards the staircase, his feet feeling the cold of the wood underneath his feet. The snow may have melted but it was still slightly cold during the nights.

His foot hit the first step before he stopped and looked down the hall to see Miya looking out over the yard from where she was sitting in the open door. He pulled the towel around his neck and stepped from the stairs and walked over to her before sitting down next to her.

"The sky is beautiful tonight." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder, never taking her eyes off the night sky. Ichigo looked up towards the moon and smiled slightly as he felt Miya wrap her hands around his arm. "I don't know how I'm going to live with her." She told him softly.

"Why did you offer a place if you can't stand her that much?" Ichigo questioned her.

"An Ashikabi and Sekirei should never be separated, even I'm not that cruel to separate Karasuba from hers. She just has to follow the rules that I set out and she can stay." Ichigo continued to look out at the night sky. "I can't imagine what she's been feeling since she became your Sekirei, where I've seen you every day she's only seen you a handful of times." Miya whispered out before pulling back from his shoulder and looked at his face to see him staring out into the sky. "Ichigo." She breathed out, making Ichigo turn his head to face her.

"Yeah Miya?" He asked, the moonlight only enhancing Miya's beauty.

"I'm glad that you're my Ashikabi." She told him leaning forward and pressing her lips against his before pulling back slightly wide eyed. "I'm sorry..." She lowered her head. "I shouldn't have done that." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin up with his other hand.

"It's fine, I think I'm getting use to it." He chuckled lightly as a small pout crossed Miya's face.

"I don't want you getting to use to it, you might turn into some kissing frenzy pervert." She told him making him sweat drop lightly before both turned back to stare out into the night sky. "But I am glad you're my Ashikabi, I thought all hope of me emerging was a distant memory but you brought that hope back. I thank you for that Ichigo." Ichigo remained silent as the two enjoyed looking up at the stars.

X-X

"I'm home!" Ichigo called out, a handful of papers in his hand. He kicked his shoes of and yawned walking into the house. He had been up most of the night, his mind wracked on the thoughts of what his test scores would be on the entrance exam. He had just come back from getting them, the papers in his hand telling him that he had passed and was a list of subjects he would likely be interested in if he indeed decided to continue on the path and go to college.

He heard wood smacking together and sighed slightly, he had left this morning, Miya and Karasuba had been already out in the yard fighting, it would seem they were still at it hours later. He walked to the open door that led to the backyard, or more of a side yard. Uzume was laying across the wooden floor juice box resting in front of her, the straw between her lips as she watched the sparing match between Miya and Karasuba.

"Yo Ichigo." Uzume waved as he sat behind her. "They're still at it."

"I can see that." Ichigo said watching as Miya ducked underneath Karasuba's blade the resounding shock wave of which the blade had been swung at cutting deep into the fence behind Miya.

"You're paying for that." Was all Karasuba got in response as she flipped forward and out of Miya's range who had appeared behind her swinging out with the sheath of her sword which she had yet to draw in the hours they had been fighting.

"Have they stopped?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nope, been out there all this time. Oh they stopped for a little while and bantered somewhat but other then that they've been just exchanging blows nothing to serious or the house would have been levelled by now." She shrugged before Miya raised her hand.

"That's enough for today." She called out to Karasuba who growled under her breath and sheathing her sword agitated that she wasn't any closer to getting a hit on Miya then she had been yesterday. "How did it go Ichigo?" Miya questioned walking over to where Uzume and Ichigo were, Karasuba's face lit up as she saw Ichigo.

"I passed." Ichigo told her.

"That's good...?" She trailed off noticing the slightly annoyed expression on Ichigo's face. "Something wrong?"

"I don't even know if I'm going to have time to attend classes, if the Sekirei plan or whatever it is picks up the pace I won't have time for studies. So maybe it's best if I wait a while and see how things turn out." He shrugged. "It's not like the mid year tests are going anywhere."

"I feel slightly at fault here." Karasuba said walking up, her sword at her hip. "If I had never made you my Ashikabi..."

"Miya would have and I would still be an Ashikabi in the game." He shrugged. "Stop blaming yourself for it, I told you it was bound to happen."

"Stop trying to act all cool Ichigo!" Kon shouted appearing above him before slamming his leg down on Ichigo's face in an axe kick, resulting in nothing but Ichigo's annoyance as he gripped him by the tail and started to swing him in a circle before sending him flying down the hall.

"Stop bothering me!" Ichigo roared at the flying stuffed animal. "Geeze, you'd think he'd learn by now." He mumbled out in annoyance.

"I'm going to bathe, I'm all sweaty." Karasuba said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Care to join me for a soak Ichigo?" She purred out before Miya's sword sheath met the back of Karasuba's head.

"Stop enticing Ichigo into sexual exploits!" Miya growled at her.

"I don't get that damn rule! What's wrong with taking a bath with my Ashikabi!" Karasuba growled back at her holding the back of her head.

"How about we all take a bath with him!" Uzume grinned before Ichigo chopped her on the back of the head lightly. "Ow!" She whined looking back at Ichigo.

"Stop putting idea's in their heads." Ichigo scolded her with a light blush on his face.

"You're only mad because you didn't think of it first." Uzume pouted at him holding the back of her head where Ichigo had hit her. "You just wouldn't know what to do with three girls all naked in a tub together with you." Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Uzume smirked at him.

"I'm going to get started on dinner. Karasuba, go bathe, Uzume stop harassing Ichigo and Ichigo, think this college thing over a bit longer. I don't want you making a hasty decision on this."

"Yeah ok." Ichigo nodded as Miya stepped into the house and walking off towards the kitchen the three watching them go. Uzume sighed before standing up and heading for the stairs.

"Someone come wake me up when dinner's ready." Uzume called out to them before ascending the stairs. Ichigo sighed before turning back to the yard to see Karasuba mere inches from his face, his eyes went wide and he was about to say something before Karasuba's hand covered his mouth.

"Let's go take a bath together." She said with a grin.

"Mphm hmph mphm hmm!" Ichigo's cries of protest behind Karasuba's hand making a glint shine in her eye.

"I'll take that as a yes." Her grin only widening as she dragged him to the bathroom, kicking and would be screaming if Karasuba's hand had left his mouth at all. When he was pushed into the changing room he had only been able to let out an audible gasp as he could breath freely once more, that was what most of his protests had been about.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Ichigo hissed out at her turning to face her only to see her already partially undressed. She had already forgone wearing her haori in her spar against Miya and was simply dressed in her black uniform Disciplinary Squad uniform, however... her jacket was now lying on the ground along with her bra as she reached for the buttons on her skirt she looked up to see Ichigo staring at her with wide eyes a small blush on his face. She smirked taking her hands away from the clip on her skirt and walking over to him.

"First time seeing a woman naked?" She asked him.

"Well... I uh... wouldn't say the first time." He said removing his eyes from her own and looking awkwardly upwards missing the small frown come to her face. "However it is the first time I've seen you naked..." He trailed off making her smile again.

"So it is." She smiled caressing the side of his face. "Don't worry Ichigo, I'm not some run of the mill brat that would get up you for taking a peak. I brought you in here didn't I?" She told him.

"And if Miya finds out we're both dead." Ichigo told her making her grin.

"Part of the fun." She moved her hands to her skirt and unbuttoned the clip letting it pool around her ankles. "Well? Are you just going to stand there staring at the ceiling or are you going to come bathe with me? I'll wash your back." She grinned wrapping a towel around her waist leaving her breasts bare and walked out of the changing room and into the bathroom. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see her walking into the steam filled room, letting the towel drop to the ground he watched as she rose a creamy white leg before stepping into the bath.

"_Damn it!"_ Ichigo growled to himself, practically ripping his shirt off all the while kicking his pants off at the same time and pulling his boxes down before wrapping a towel around his waist and stepped into the bathroom itself, closing the door behind him. Karasuba smirked at him from where she was lounging in the tub, her arms spread over the back as she enjoyed the hot water. He idly stepped into the bath not removing the towel around his waist to at least keep some modesty between them.

"Party pooper." She winked at him making him blush. He sighed before sinking into the water, his eyes never leaving the smirk that was on his Sekirei's face.

X-X

Ichigo sighed as he sat his cup of tea down next to him as he sat on the deck, the night sky spreading out before him, what he found odd was that not moments ago the entire sky had been covered with dark rain clouds but now it was as if someone had simply flew straight through them separated them so the moon could be seen.

He shrugged before closing his eyes enjoying the stillness of the night, everyone in the house was doing there own thing. Uzume was sleeping, Miya was doing the dishes, Kagari was god knows where and Karasuba... last Ichigo had seen of her was she was cleaning her sword. With a pleasant sigh Ichigo let his shoulders drop slightly enjoying the relaxation he currently had... it wasn't bound to last long.

"AHHHHH!" Two sets of screams brought Ichigo out of his relaxation making his eye twitch before the sound of snapping branches echoed around before a thud was heard, he cracked an eye open to see two people, a male and a female on the ground, in a very productive position, the guys head all but buried between the girls legs as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Ow, that hurt." She pouted. Ichigo sighed and closed his eye again hoping he could return to his peace and quiet.

"Yeah, I agree. How you doing Musubi?" The guy said rubbing his head, trying to avoid his gaze of the panties in his face.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking Minato." Musubi said rolling off of him.

"Excuse me." Ichigo heard Miya say. "Hello there, who are you?" She questioned making Ichigo groan, he's never going to get peace and quiet, he just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, hello." Minato said as he knelt on the ground, his knee obviously being the cause of him not standing. "Uh... well... you see..." He tried to explain as Miya gave him a questioning look, remembering the earlier warning he got from Makina about not telling anyone about the Sekirei plan he tried to figure out a reasonable excuse as to why he and Musubi had fallen out of the sky.

"Oh you're hurt, come on inside and I'll get you some bandages." Miya smiled at him before looking over her shoulder. "Ichigo if you're done napping can you help this poor young man inside." Ichigo cracked an eye open as he looked at Miya who was looking over her shoulder at him with a smile on her face.

"I wasn't napping, I was trying to meditate." Ichigo informed her.

"You weren't meditating, you were napping I know the difference." Miya giggled at him making him pout slightly before standing up and walking over to Minato, noticing the state of dress the both were in keeping his eyes away from Musubi's nakedness.

"So falling out of the sky, that your usual thing or what?" Ichigo asked picking Minato up and draping his an over his shoulders as Minato chuckled lightly.

"Ah well... it's a long story." Minato told him to which Ichigo just nodded his head.

"Don't worry about your friend. Miya will find some clothes for her." Minato nodded as Ichigo helped him inside. Entering the dinning room, Ichigo saw Kagari walk out of the house and frowned slightly but instead of going after the Sekirei he instead crouched down in front of Minato and looked at his scrapped knee. Minato looked back at Ichigo to see the scowl on his face.

"It's nothing to bad is it? That face you're making doesn't look really reassuring." Minato chuckled nervously at his own joke. Ichigo sighed before slapping his knee making Minato let out a yelp.

"Rub some spit and dirt on it and you'll be as right as rain." Ichigo told him. "Nothing worth fussing over." He explained.

"Oh, well if you're sure." Minato said looking down at his knee. "I'm Minato by the way. Minato Sahashi, it's nice to meet you..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted sitting down at the table remembering he forgot his tea out on the deck making him scowl slightly, not noticing the slightly terrified look that came over Minato's face as the scowl crossed Ichigo's. "This is Maison Izumo, Miya's the landlady here."

"Oh, well thank you for helping us." Ichigo shrugged as the door opened.

"Minato! Look I borrowed a Kimono. How do I look?" Musubi asked making Minato look up and blush slightly as he saw his Sekirei in a red Kimono with flower like designs on it. Miya stood behind her with a smile as she saw Minato flush red. She frowned slightly as she saw his leg in the same state if not worse from the red slap mark that had appeared on it.

"Ichigo." Miya started making the orange haired teen look up at her and paled slightly as her demonic visage came into play a serene smile on her face just made her all the creepier. "Didn't you tell me your father was a doctor and that you have picked some things up from time to time? If so shouldn't' this young man's knee be easy for you?" Ichigo started to sweat as the demon behind Miya grew and grew. "Right?" She asked again.

"Right! I'll be right back with the first aid kit!" He shouted dashing out of the room making Miya giggle lightly, works every time.

"I'm sorry about that, Ichigo's pretty tough so he usually doesn't worry about the small injuries." Miya told Minato. "I'm Miya Asama, I'm the landlady here."

"I'm Minato Sahashi, you've already met Musubi." Miya nodded her head as Minato bowed to her. "I couldn't help but notice that you said you were the landlady, does that mean this place is some type of inn?" He questioned.

"That's right, Maison Izumo. We have a few tenants, Ichigo being one of them. We've currently added another addition to our little home as well." Miya smiled. "We're always looking for new tenants." Minato's eyes widened at that and she shot a look at Musubi who was looking herself over as she practically rolled around on the floor trying to see every inch of herself that the Kimono was covering.

"Um... I'm really sorry but, we just got kicked out of our apartment." Minato said bowing to her. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, may we take a room?" He asked making Miya giggle.

"Please, raise your head. I wouldn't turn you away." Miya told him with a smile before Musubi clomped Minato.

"You did it Minato! You found us a place to live!" Musubi cheered as she forced Minato's head between her breasts.

"What's with all the noise? Can't a girl clean her sword in peace?" Karasuba asked in annoyance opening the door before her eyes went wide as she stared at Musubi who looked up and went wide eyed also.

"Karasuba!" Musubi squealed and jumped to her feet allowing Minato to breath once more and running over to the previous Disciplinary Squad leader. "It's been ages! You live here? I thought you were with MBI?" She asked.

"Yeah some things have changed, what are you doing here Musubi?" She questioned before smiling at her. "You got your wings didn't you?" She could feel the over flowing power from the girl.

"I sure did!" She exclaimed turning around and showing the back of her neck to Karasuba who moved the girls long pony tail out of the way so she could get a better look. "Did you get yours Karasuba?" She asked looking over her shoulder.

"I sure did Musubi." She smiled. "I live here with my Ashikabi now, I no longer work with MBI." She informed her.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Musubi said with wide eyes. "Oh who is it?" Before Karasuba could say anything something cut her off.

_**HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!**_

Everyone stared wide eyed at the substitute badge that was practically screaming on the table the skulls eyes flashing brightly. Thunderous footsteps could be heard as Ichigo dashed into the room and sliding past Karasuba and Musubi and reaching down for the badge that was now resting silently on the table.

"Damn it! Kisuke said there wouldn't be any!" He growled out before noticing everyone was looking at him and the badge with wide eyes. "Uh... hey don't mind me. Hey Miya could you... ah bandage Minato up for me, I've got somewhere I need to be." Before Miya could ask what was going on the house shook and a massive weight pressed down on their shoulders, Minato was the only one seemingly affected heavily by it the others only slight shocked by the increased force. Ichigo narrowed his eyes before going to dash for the door.

"Where are you going?" Karasuba asked blocking his path.

"Look, we can talk about this later, right now I have a job to do." Ichigo told her before a roar echoed throughout the area making him narrow his eyes. "Damn it's close."

"What's close?" Musubi asked him. Another roar was her answer.

"Outside!" Karasuba said turning and taking off for the door grabbing her sword from where she had leant it up against the wall. Ichigo dashed out after her before everyone got to there feet and ran to the yard and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a monster in the streets towering over the buildings, it's form completely black standing close to six stories tall, on it's face a white mask with an elongated nose, it's body is covered from head to toe with a black reminiscent of a cloak, around it's neck a row of thin white spikes, it's feet were large and pointed wrapped in white bandages.

"Damn I should have expected this!" Ichigo growled out slamming the badge to his chest, his body falling backwards as his soul reaper form emerged, grabbing Zangetsu and looking up at the Gillian not far from the house. "With a build up of beings with high reiatsu in the city like this would only attract the bigger ones." He continued in irritation.

"Ichigo what is that thing?" Minato asked staring wide eyed up at the Menos Grande.

"Look, right now I've got to go kill that thing. We can talk about this after we're done." Karasuba reached out for Ichigo to try and stop him but even before she could reach him Ichigo practically flew off into the air leaving everyone wide eyed more, even Sekirei couldn't fly like that sure they can jump high and long distances but not seemingly fly. They watched from the yard as Ichigo disappeared into the sky.

As they looked into the white mask of the face they faintly saw Ichigo's outline before the mask split open revealing it's mouth to open to an outlandish size before everything stopped as a wave of blue light pierced the entire form of the giant hollow, with a scream of pain the hollow started to disintegrate into particles. As Ichigo came into view once again Zangetsu on his back everyone simply stared at him in awe as he floated down out of the sky.

"Well... it's been a long time since I've killed a hollow." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "Probably should keep my guard up from now on then." He chuckled lightly as his feet touched the ground. Everyone simply stared at him. "What something on my face?" He questioned as he saw everyone stare at him.

"What was that just now?" Musubi asked him. "What was that massive creature?" She asked again.

"It was a hollow." Ichigo told them. "A soul that fell prey to either other hollows or has lost it's despair after death, that particular hollow was of the Menos class hundreds of hollows formed together after some time. It's a really long story." He started to walk towards his body before Karasuba blocked his path.

"A Gillian?" She questioned making Ichigo's eyes widen.

"How did you know that?" He asked her. "Wait a minute..." He looked over to the house to see Kon standing there, what could only be described as a grin on his face, hands on his hips as if he had just won a major victory. "How much did the pervert tell you?" He questioned with a sigh.

"Everything, that was a Gillian class hollow then, a Menos Grande?" She questioned and Ichigo nodded his head.

"There was a time I couldn't even kill one of those bastards, now a Getsuga gets the job done pretty easily." He shrugged.

"A Getsuga?" Karasuba questioned. "Oh, you mean Getsuga Tensho."

"Damn it Kon!" Ichigo growled as he saw Kon race back into the house. "Since when did you and he start talking?" He questioned Karasuba.

"When I decided that I wanted to know more about you." She informed him with a smile. "I didn't want to bother you with all my questions. I'd really like to see this Bankai of yours." Ichigo's eyes softened slightly as he realised Kon wasn't really the person to blame and neither was Karasuba, she just wanted to know more about him. "It's only fitting that I get to know my Ashikabi better isn't it?"

"He's your Ashikabi!?" Both Musubi and Minato cried out in both shock and awe. Miya stood back slightly, with narrowed eyes, not in hate for Karasuba, but to think of asking Kon about Ichigo to learn more about him hadn't even registered with her till now.

"That's right Musubi, only a real man could be my Ashikabi." Karasuba smiled grabbing Ichigo's arm and holding it to her body. "Oh and he's also hers as well." She said off handedly waving at Miya making said Sekirei's eye twitch in annoyance. Both Musubi and Minato turned to Miya who was now glaring at Karasuba who was smirking back at her.

"You're a Sekirei too landlady?" Musubi asked and got a smile from Miya.

"Why yes I am." Miya told her. "However, I'll still let the two of you live here if you so wish. But..." Both Musubi and Minato felt a cold chill as the demon appeared behind Miya once more in a dark aura. "There shall be no fighting here understood."

"Yes ma'am!" Both saluted making her smile the demon visage disappearing in an instant.

"Well alright then, shall we go inside and go over the details?" Miya asked and Minato nodded his head as both followed her inside leaving Karasuba and Ichigo out in the yard. Ichigo walked over to his body and was about to enter it when he felt Karasuba's hand on his shoulder. He turned back to her and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and pressed her face against his chest.

"Everything alright?" Ichigo asked her. Her grip around him tightened and she let out a breath before taking a step back and holding onto his sides with a smile.

"Everything is fine." She told him. "But I was serious, I want to see your Bankai one day. Kon said you are incredibly strong when you use it." Ichigo eyed her slightly wandering if she knew about his hollow mask or if Kon had kept a tight lid on that.

"One day." Ichigo smiled placing his hand on her head. "I promise to show it to you." She nodded her head and Ichigo sank back into his body and stood up dusting himself off. "Tomorrow I've got to call Kisuke and find out what the hell's going on with the hollows, he said there hadn't been any here in months." Karasuba simply walked into the house with him, smiling at the thought of seeing his Bankai and to see how powerful Ichigo really was.

X-X

Ichigo groaned as he pressed his head against the apartment door yawning before raising his fist and slamming it against the door several times never removing his head as he did so. This was Minato's apartment, or was his apartment. Miya had all but told him to come and see if Minato needed any help moving. It didn't help with the predicament she had seen him in when she came to ask him... and at such an early hour as well. He had actually wandered why she had been in his room at five o'clock in the morning.

X-_Flash Back_-X

_Ichigo opened his eyes as he felt something lay down next to him on the futon, the wave of cold air that had washed over him when the blanket had been lifted up had ended as Karasuba wrapped an arm around his waist. His eyes widened slightly as she smiled up at him, now fully awake and aware what was going on he opened his mouth to say something before her finger pressed against his lips._

"_You'll wake Miya." She whispered to him with a small gentle smile. "It's only for an hour or so then I'll go back to my room." She told him removing her finger from his lips and rested her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. "Just for a little while." She told him. Ichigo sighed and wrapped an arm around Karasuba's shoulder actually getting use to the idea of her sneaking into his room practically every morning just to spend an hour or so with him before Miya got up. He closed his eyes again and just as he saw complete darkness once more he heard the door opening._

_ "Shit."_ _He heard Karasuba curse under the blanket as she tensed up slightly. Karasuba looked out over the cover of the blanket and was glad it was dark as she saw Miya's form in the dimly lit doorway._

"_Ichigo." Miya called out softly all but a whisper in the dark. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at Karasuba who shrunk underneath the blanket further. "Are you awake?" Came Miya's soft voice once more. Ichigo sat up, bringing his knees up so that the blanket still covered Karasuba and blocked her from Miya's view._

"_Yeah Miya, something wrong?" Ichigo questioned before noticing that Miya was fidgeting slightly. Before the fidgeting stopped and Ichigo felt a cold presence hit him. His eyes shot closed tight when Miya flicked the light switch on blinding the room's occupants. When Ichigo was able to see again he paled slightly as he saw Miya standing at the end of his futon pointing down at the foot of his bed with a raised eyebrow._

"_Since when did you have two pairs of legs?" She asked oddly calmly, however the demon grinning behind her reminded Ichigo that she wasn't calm at all. HE looked down to the foot of the bed to see his own feet sticking out along with Karasuba's bare feet, when he had lifted his knees up to cover Karasuba with the blanket, there feet had been exposed. "Care to explain?" Ichigo was reminded of the smile only the squad four captain could give making Ichigo sweat as he tried to come up with a reason._

"_Chill out Miya." Karasuba said sitting up running a hand through her hair that wasn't in a ponytail at this present time. "It's not like we were doing anything against your rules. Just a bit of comfort from one to another, no sexual exploits as you would put it." Miya narrowed her eyes at Karasuba. "Honest truth." She said holding her hand to her heart._

_ Ichigo looked Karasuba over and ran a hand down his face in annoyance, seeing as she was only dressed in one of his shirts and from what he could see nothing else. That didn't help the situation at all! From there Miya explained to them that nightly or early morning visits were strictly prohibited from now on... however the reasons behind Miya's appearance in Ichigo's room so early in the morning , before the sun had risen had yet to be even approached._

X-_End Flash Back_-X

Ichigo continued to bang on the door, hearing Minato's protests to Musubi about clothes or something or other, he didn't know he was tired, he hadn't gotten abck to sleep after the incident this morning before being told to go see if Minato needed help moving.

"Hey! What's all this racket up here!" A man's voice shouted making Ichigo look out the corner of his eyes to see a small fat man walking up the stairs. "Is that no good liar contract breaking boy out of here yet!?" He yelled out to Ichigo as he reached the top step, his voice reeking of liquor from the night before probably, if not an early morning booze hit. "Hey I'm talking to you!" The man roared at Ichigo. Ichigo growled and removed his head from the door and picked the man up by the front of his shirt and glared at him as his feet came off the ground.

"Look! I'm already in a pissed off mood! I don't need some drunk yelling at me this time of the morning! So get out of my face!" Ichigo roared at the man making the man in question shake, not in fear but in rage.

"Why you no good delinquent punk! Have some respect for your elders! You just wait! I'll get the police and then you'll be in a world of trouble!" The man roared before a hand rested on Ichigo arm making said teen look at Minato who had a somewhat shocked look on his face.

"Hey Ichigo, thanks for coming by to help me move out. Sorry about this, Ichigo's not a morning person, I hope we don't have to let this escalate further." Minato bowed to the landlord making Ichigo narrow his eyes at the small fat man still in his grip. "Come on Ichigo." Minato hissed out. "The sooner we get this sorted out the sooner we can get out of here." He pushed. Ichigo growled under his breath before letting the man back down onto his feet.

"I want you out of here today you here me Sahashi! OUT!" He roared before going back down the stairs making Minato sigh.

"Douche." Ichigo muttered out shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned to Minato. "Morning." Minato chuckled lightly.

"Miya called just before, said you were on your way over. Thanks for the help." Ichigo shrugged and looked inside to see Musubi packing a box. "Ah, sorry about not opening the door straight away, Musubi was having a hard time finding the other bottle of shampoo..." He trailed off.

"It's alright." Ichigo told him. "What do you need me to do?" He asked walking towards the open door before a shout stopped both Ichigo and Minato.

"Big bro! I've got your perverted clothes for you!" Minato paled as he looked down to the bottom of the stairs as he saw his sister Yukari standing there waving up at him with a bag, a victorious grin on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Big bro! I've got the perverted clothes that you wanted me to bring over for you!" Both Ichigo and Minato looked down to the bottom of the stairs, standing there with a bag in hand was a young girl, Ichigo would say just by looking at her that she was about seventeen or eighteen. She was wearing a brown uniform with a red chequered tie. She has short black hair a blue eyes. Ichigo glanced to Minato and saw the slight resemblance between the two.

"Yukari! What are you doing here!" Minato called down to her as she started to walk up the stairs towards them.

"Duh, I brought you the close you asked for." She told him. "Or did you forget?"

"I asked you to send them, not to bring them!" He continued to shout as he scratched the sides of his head in irritation. _"__Ichigo's probably going to think I'm some __cross-dressing__ pervert and now Miya won't let me stay __at the inn__!"_ He thought to himself.

"Chill out brother, I was coming to the city anyway... oh hello." She greeted as she saw Ichigo standing next to her brother. "Who's your friend Minato?" Yukari asked looking Ichigo over before her eyes went wide. "No way! My brothers gay!"

"What! NO!" Minato cried out but his cried when unheard as Yukari giggled to herself.

"Good thing I packed some sexy ones! You won't be disappointed!" She gave the thumbs up to Ichigo who's eyebrow was twitching in irritation. "Sure they're all my old ones from high school and nothing to exotic but they're still sexy, even some lace! I was kind of daring in high school, I mean if a guy was going to look up my skirt, I might as well make it worth the look, am I right?" She asked with a grin winking at him. Ichigo looked to Minato who's head was hanging with a depressed cloud above his head. "Although, I didn't think you to be the submissive type Minato, I mean sure you're scrawny have barely any confidence and everything but being on the bottom?" She asked with a shrug. "Well who knew, does Mum know? Man she's going to crack up when she finds out." Yukari laughed at him.

"Yukari, I'm not gay, this is Ichigo, he's helping me move since he's a tenant at the new place." Minato explained to her.

"Oh?" She asked looking to Ichigo who was now scowling. "Well... now that I think about it, you don't really look like one of those guys from the videos I watch online."

"WHAT KIND OF VIDEOS ARE YOU WATCHING?!" Minato shouted at her making her blush slightly and look away as if embarrassed. "Actually I probably don't want to know." He sighed making her smirk. "Come on in." He continued turning and opening the door and walking into the apartment. Yukari looked Ichigo over and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about all that, sometimes I just say what I'm thinking. No hard feelings right? I'm Yukari Sahashi. Minato's younger sister, only by a year though." Yukari smiled at him holding her hand out.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted taking offered hand.

"_Whoa... his hand's really soft... even though it looks really rough."_ Yukari thought to herself before looking Ichigo over once more. _"He's not that girly boy I thought I would find in the city but still... he's very cute, just a different kind of roguishly handsome kind of cute."_ Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"_His voice is so sexy!"_ She squealed in her mind. _"Ok girl you can do this! Just take a deep breath and play it cool"_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more. "You're so hot!" She practically squealed out before sighing dreamily as a bit of drool escaped her mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at that and took a step backwards.

"Ah Minato... I think you're sister is broken." Ichigo called into the room. Minato looked over his shoulder from the box he was currently packing before sighing in annoyance at the state his sister was currently in.

"Can you bring her inside? When she gets into a weird mood like this she ends up doing something eccentric usually, it's such a bother." Minato called out to him.

"You don't say." Ichigo sighed before walking behind Yukari and placing his hands on her shoulders before pushing her forward into the apartment, raising his foot as he went inside kicking the door closed behind him. The sound of the door closing snapped Yukari out of her daze and looked up to see Ichigo standing behind her. Removing his hands from her shoulders he walked further into the apartment. "Where should I start?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ah, I haven't started on the bedroom yet... so if you don't mind." Minato suggested.

"Yeah sure thing." Ichigo said already heading for the bedroom, passing a happy Musubi who was cleaning the already packed up bathroom. Yukari watched as Ichigo left before dashing over to her brother grabbing him by the collar and bringing him face to face with her.

"Tell me everything you know about him right now! That man could be my future husband Minato!" She growled as she started to shake her brother by the collar roughly.

"Yukari!" Minato whined grabbing his sisters hands. "What's gotten into you, you just met him." Minato told her as she let him go. "I only met him last night, I don't know all that much about him." He admitted. Yukari sighed but slumped over in defeat. "Why did you come all the way out here anyway? It's way out of your way."

"Says you." Yukari grinned. "I actually came out to check out the university I'll be attending." She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"What!? How come no one told me?" Minato asked.

"Because you idiot, this is your second time at failing the entrance exam, I didn't want to make you feel like crap since they offered me a position and I didn't have to take the entrance exam at all." Yukari told him with a smirk. "Oh and by the way, it looks like Mum just got a new job out here too." She continued to tell him.

"Minato, where would you like me to put this?" Musubi called out walking into the room holding a box. Yukari looked to the sounds of the girls voice and her jaw dropped at the sight, the girl was a stunner, and her breasts were huge. Minato jumped to his feet with wide eyes totally forgetting about Musubi for the most part.

"Ah um... this is... uh..." He stuttered out to his siter, trying to find an excuse why there was an attractive girl in his apartment helping him pack and clean without it sounding weird.

"Oh I see." Yukari smirked bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "You move to the big city and it's all about this huh."

"It's not like that!" Minato shouted at her.

"So when you said can I bring you clothes, it's so you could give them to your girlfriend?" She continued to grin behind her hand. Minato started to stutter things out as Musubi just gave her a confused look titling her head to the side slightly. "I'm Yukari, Minato's younger sister. Nice to meet you."

"Oh I never knew Minato had a sister. I'm Musubi, Minato's Sek-" Minato's hand covered her mouth, Yukari watched in mild amusement as he whispered things to her before she apologised to him.

"If you two are going to do that can you at least wait until I leave?" She grinned making Minato groan as he only made the situation worse.

"Hey Minato." Ichigo called out from the bedroom walking down the hall towards the three of them. "Did I leave my phone out here or drop it somewhere? I can't seem to find it." He continued digging around in his pockets but Minato shook his head telling him he hadn't seen it. "Alright, must have left it at home... hopefully." He sighed before heading back to packing the bedroom up.

X-X

Miya, Karasuba and Uzume were all staring at the ringing phone on the table, it hadn't stopped ringing all morning and none of them knew whether to answer it or not. Uzume had been all for it since she didn't mind giving Ichigo the message but Miya had told her it would be an invasion of Ichigo's privacy and forbade it. Karasuba had been the next to suggest answering it only to shut the damn thing up but once again Miya forbade it, that had been an hour ago, now Miya was on the verge of breaking point to answer it. Not only out of curiosity to find out who needed Ichigo so badly, but also to shut the device up as well, it was driving the three of them slightly insane.

"Come on Miya! The damn things giving me a headache! At least take the battery out or something!" Karasuba growled reaching for her sword. "Otherwise I'm going to destroy it!"

"It's just a phone, no need to go pulling out your sword." Uzume chuckled, sweat dropping lightly at the former Disciplinary Squad's leader actions. "I still reckon we should answer it. What's the harm, I'm sure we can explain to Ichigo the need to answer it since it was driving Karasuba more insane." She grinned.

"Want to say that again!?" Karasuba growled out with narrowed eyes making Uzume hold her hands up in defence as she chuckled nervously.

"I was kidding! You're not insane at all! Hehehe..." Karasuba simply glared at her before letting her sword rest next to her once more making Uzume breath a sigh of relief, before looking back at the phone. "It wouldn't be Minaka would it?"

"No, if it was Minaka he would have already contacted Miya or myself." Karasuba said not taking her eyes off the still ringing phone. "ARGH!" She shouted in frustration at the phone.

"Answer it." Miya sighed finally giving in, losing the fight. Uzume grinned and reached for the phone and just as she did it stopped ringing.

"Oh! Come on that sucks!" Uzume shouted. "Call back damn it!" She shouted down at the phone that now remained silent, she glared at it and glared at it, but still it remained silent.

"Well I guess that's it." Miya said standing up. "I'll go and get dinner started." As she headed for the door Ichigo's phone rang again, Miya turned around and watched as Uzume grinned and pressed the answer button on the phone, before putting it to her ear only to pull it away instantly at the shouting on the other end.

"_ICHIGO! Why haven't you been answering your dear Father! Your sisters have been worried sick about you! What's this I hear about you having two girlfriends! Answer Daddy!"_ The three of them stared wide eyed at the phone, not knowing what to say to such an outburst. Uzume was the first to compose herself and grin putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Two Girlfriends? I guess that makes me number three." Uzume grinned but got a glare from both Miya and Karasuba. "I mean... Ichigo's phone who may I ask is calling."

"_Three! Number three! Ichigo my boy! Papa's proud of you!"_ Isshin cried over the other end of the phone. _"Misaki! My dear sweet wife! Our boy's brought three more daughters into our lives!"_

"_When are you going to take that damn poster down!"_ Another voice shouted before screams of pain could be heard. The sound of the phone hitting the ground stopped before they heard a girl sigh. _"Who is this?"_ The girl questioned. _"And why do you have Ichigo's phone?" _She continued to question in a bored tone.

"I'm Uzume!" Uzume greeted with a cheer. "I've got Ichigo's phone because he left it at home."

"_Home? So you're living with Ichigo."_ She questioned.

"In a matter if speaking." Miya said as the line went quiet.

"_How many of you are there exactly? Listening to this conversation." _She asked.

"Three." Karasuba simply stated.

"_You mean Dad was right? Oh man Ichigo, what have you gone and done now."_ She sighed i annoyance. _"I'm Karin, one of Ichigo's sisters. So are you three dating Ichigo?"_

"Precisely!" Uzume cheered before Karasuba hit her into the back of the head. "OW!" It wasn't a gentle hit Karasuba just smirked at her.

"It's a complicated situation. I'm Miya, Ichigo's landlady. It's nice to meet you Karin." Miya greeted sitting beside the now crying Uzume who was gripping the back of her head glaring at Karasuba through teary eyes. "You've already met Uzume."

"I'm Karasuba, Ichigo's first." Karasuba smirked as Miya glared at her.

"_Eww gross I don't wanna hear about my brother doing it!"_ Karin exclaimed.

"_Karin! Give the phone to Daddy! He has to talk to his new daughters and congratulate his only son, that he is so proud of!"_ The three heard Karin sigh before a slight whistling noise. _"Don't throw the phone at Daddy Karin!"_ Isshin exclaimed before they heard the man on the other side of the line clear his throat. _"Well I believe I should properly introduce myself..."_

"_Who's on the phone Dad?"_ A new voice called out.

"_Oh Yuzu, just your brothers girlfriends."_ There was silence for a time before an ear splitting squeal irrupted from the other side of the phone making Miya, Karasuba and Uzume cover there ears in shock.

"_Ichigo's got girlfriends as in plural?! That's so awesome! Let's go visit Dad! I want to meet them!"_

"_That's not a bad idea Yuzu! HAHA Ichigo my boy you can't stop me from meeting your special three! Karin! Yuzu! Pack your bags! We're going to see your brother!"_

"_I have exams this week."_ Karin's bored tone came back over the speaker.

"_Screw exams who needs them!"_ Isshin roared before the line died and the three Sekirei simply stared at the now blinking phone before the screen went black. Uzume was scratching the back of her head trying to figure out what had just happened while Miya sat calmly. Karasuba was biting her lip mulling her thoughts over.

"Well that has got to be the oddest phone call I've ever had." Uzume chuckled before all three of them felt a cold wave wash over them. They turned around to see Ichigo standing in the doorway, his head down, hair covering his eyes, the aura around him black as night. They watched as a white mask with two identical black lines down it's face formed behind him emitting fear in the three of them as it's eyes glowed yellow, only growing bigger.

"Uh... welcome home Ichigo." Uzume chuckled lightly. "Your Dad called." The aura only darkened the mask growing bigger behind him before it all vanished in an instant and Ichigo gripped his hair and shouted.

"AHH! Damn it! Why is this happening to me?! I know! I can move to Antarctica! He'll never find me there! Then my plot of revenge can begin! Kisuke will pay for this! It will look like an accident... wait screw that I want it to be messy!" He laughed manically looking up at the ceiling laughing as if he had snapped. The three glanced at one another then back to Ichigo to see him rocking back and forth in a corner mumbling things about how his life was over, his maniacal laughter just a memory as he rocked himself back and forth.

"Is he ok?" Minato asked looking at Ichigo who was sitting in the corner a dark cloud over his head, Musubi behind him a large green blanket holding everything Minato had at the apartment on her back and she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"I've never seen him like this before." Miya admitted. "Perhaps it's got something to do with his father?" She continued while off in thought.

"What's that weird ass man got to do with anything?" Karasuba asked recalling the last time she had met with Kisuke and how odd she found him, he was a total mystery and when she had first seen him she had immediately thought he was a threat to her.

"Come on Ichigo! Cheer up! We get to meet you family, I bet they'll just love us!" Uzume cheered only to see Ichigo's shoulders slump more. "I bet I'll get along with your sisters! We can even have a bath together!"

"Well there is no point worrying about it now, He didn't even say when he's coming." Karasuba shrugged.

"He'll be here tomorrow." Ichigo muttered out.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo sat at the table drinking tea, completely calm, which shocked the hell out of everyone else. When they had awoken and come to the dinning room Ichigo was already there, the complete opposite of his state that he was in last night, there may have been a few thoughts going around that the orange haired teenager had gone completely insane, but here they were now simply sitting across from a completely calm Ichigo. They didn't know whether to be worried for his sanity or scared that he could snap at any moment. He sighed as he placed his cup of tea down on the table.

"Miya, I'm going to need a favour." Ichigo told her making Miya look at him.

"Oh? What would that be Ichigo." She questioned.

"The rule about fighting... I'm going to have to break it, several times when my father's here." They all rose an eyebrow at that. "It's a long story, but my old man thinks it's great to see how my skills are holding up, don't be surprised if he randomly jumps me at random times. It's just always been like that, so I do apologise in advance and I'll make it up to you." He said bowing his head to Miya. "Anything you want I'll do it for you as my punishment." He finished.

"Miya!" Uzume squealed her hands held tight to her chest. "Take the deal! You can make him do anything!" She giggled pervertedly making Ichigo sweat drop slightly at the brunette's perverted side, it was just as bad as Kon if not more so.

"Since you did warn me Ichigo, I will allow it, however I will be having a chat to your father about the rules here. Ok?" Ichigo nodded his head in agreement, slightly relieved that now he wouldn't get into too much trouble for smashing his father's face in... oh how he was hoping his dad would attack him as soon as he saw him, nothing like beating his old man senseless in self defence... oh the joys of father son bonding.

"Miya!" Uzume exclaimed with wide eyes. "You could dress him up in just a bow tie! Hehe... and nothing else... Ow!" She whined holding the back of her head where Karasuba had just hit her. "What was that for!?" She whined out turning to Karasuba who simply crossed her arms and looked away.

"What time are they coming do you know?" Karasuba asked him but he shook his head with a sigh.

"All I know is that he'll be here today, then he'll be a pain in the ass like he always is." He growled out and was surprised when Karasuba stood up abruptly.

"If that's the case then, I want to have a spar with you since I've only been sparring with Miya and havn't had the chance with you yet." Karasuba told him making his eyes widened slightly. "And I've decided."

"Oh? What's that?" Ichigo questioned.

"That I'm going to force you to bring out this Bankai of yours." She told him, determination in her eyes as she looked down at him.

"What's a Bankai?" Uzume questioned making Ichigo face palm.

"I did tell you I would show it too you didn't I?" Ichigo asked her as he pushed himself up from the floor.

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked with a small smile towards him before it turned into a frown. "If I can force you to bring it out it means that I'm strong enough to be your Sekirei." Karasuba told him.

"And if you can't force Ichigo to bring it out? Then what?" Miya asked making Karasuba dart her eyes to the purple haired Sekirei. "Does that mean you're not strong enough to be his Sekirei." She questioned once more, slightly intrigued.

"Exactly." Karasuba nodded her head without hesitation. She turned to Ichigo who was also now standing and scratching the back of his head, he sighed before a smile came to his face. "What?"

"Look, don't be too disappointed if you can't force me to bring it out. The last two years I've been training not to rely on it that much. So, if you can't force it out then..." He trailed off.

"No." Karasuba simply told him with narrowed eyes. "I won't simply allow you to show me it."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Ichigo chuckled lightly. "I was going to say, I'd help you get stronger." Karasuba's eyes widened at that, along with Miya's and Uzume's. "You and Miya have both said it yourselves. This is a game. The stronger the players the more chances there are to win."

"You're aiming to win?" Uzume asked surprised. "From how you've been acting about the entire thing I pegged you for just going along with the flow." All eyes were on Ichigo who had a small smile on his face which only made them more intrigued.

"Weather I like it or not, weather you guys like it or not. We're apart of this game now. Why play if you're not in it to win it?" Ichigo questioned, Karasuba's smirk grew as Miya frowned. "However..." He shook his head. "This game isn't right, I won't sit by and simply let the Sekirei be killed off one by one. Being dragged into this wasn't their choice, Minaka had no right starting a game like this." He growled out with narrowed eyes. "When I meet Minaka for the first time. I'm going to kick his ass of that damn tower he lives in."

X-X

Karasuba grunted as she hit the ground again, sweat dripping down her forehead as she looked up at Ichigo who was standing in his Soul Reaper uniform, his Zanpakuto resting against the side of the house as he held a practice sword in his grip. Unlike Miya who simply dodged around her attacks, Ichigo was fighting her back, pushing her to her limit, pushing her like nobody had ever before. Not even Yume had pushed her like this.

She growled as she pushed up from the ground, Ichigo standing a few meters away, the wooden sword resting on his shoulder as he watched her get up. She grabbed the hilt of her sword as she rose and held it up in front of her, wiping some of the dust of her cheek with her shoulder the grin forming once again on her face.

"You know, that grin reminds me of someone." Ichigo smiled making her raise an eyebrow and her eyes went wide open as he reached into his shihakusho and pulled it down revealing a massive scar down the side of his body. "The same person with that grin gave me this scar." He told her.

"You didn't have that the other day when we were in the bath." Karasuba said surprised making Ichigo blush lightly at the memory and turn to see if Miya was around to see if she had heard, he was lucky that she wasn't. "Do the scars not affect your human body?" She asked him, highly intrigued.

"From what I can tell no, subconsciously I can still feel where they are but they aren't visible." He tried to explain to her. "When I run my hand down where the scar is I can feel it though... It's hard to explain." Karasuba nodded her head as he covered his chest again.

"So this guy with the crazy grin." She flashed him a grin that could match Kenpachi's. "Was he a good fight?"

"He's the craziest son of a bitch I have ever had the chance of fighting." Ichigo chuckled. "Every time I see him, he's always wanting to fight me." That made Karasuba raise her eyebrow once more.

"He's alive? After he gave you a scar like that?" She asked making Ichigo nod his head.

"It's a long story, we fight on the same side now. Although with him he's on his own side I guess, who ever is worth fighting he'll fight them, just for the sake of having a good fight. Be on the same side or the enemy, in enemy territory or some place random, doesn't matter to him." Ichigo shrugged. "He's got the same blood lust that you have." Karasuba stiffened

"How long have you known?" She questioned her eyes lowering making Ichigo smile softly at her.

"I've known since the day we met that you've had blood on your hands, everyone who carries a sword usually does. The look in your eyes told me of the horror's you've seen, done..." Ichigo trailed off looking out over the fence and into the sky. "We've all got our inner monsters... I don't know your past so I have no right to judge you on them, bad, good..." Ichigo shrugged as he looked back to her. "I don't know your past and you don't know mine, we don't know the reasons why one another fought in the past, that doesn't matter. What matters now is how you fight from here on." Karasuba smiled at him, he was accepting her.

"It seems you've matured somewhat." Ichigo's head shot to the new voice to see his father standing in the house, a smile on his face before it turned into a full blown grin. "My Daughter!" Before Ichigo could react Isshin was across the yard hugging Karasuba much to the Sekirei's shock, as he rubbed his stumble covered cheek in across her smooth cheek. "Karin said you were the one who made Ichigo into a man! You have my thanks! You're forever my third daughter! You can call me Daddy, Papa, or even old man what ever it is you want!" Isshin cried out in joy.

"Get the hell away from her!" Ichigo roared going to punch his father in the face to get him away from Karasuba but she beat him to it. In a matter of seconds the hilt of Karasuba's sword and hit him in the gut, making him let out an 'oof' before her elbow slammed into the back of his head sending him to the ground before resting her foot on the back of his head, her heel pressing into him making him groan out in pain.

"I take it this is your father?" Karasuba asked turning to Ichigo who was slamming his hand into his forehead over and over again at his Dad's antics.

"She's much stronger then she looks." Isshin groaned out against the ground. "I think we may have a better candidate then Rukia here." Karasuba removing her foot from his head and glancing out the corner of her eye at Ichigo, Kon had told her a little about the so called 'Goddess' that was Rukia Kuchiki.

"I was never with Rukia!" Ichigo shouted at him. "I thought we went over this!" He groaned out.

"She lived in your closet for months without supervision and you expect me to believe nothing happened between the two of you!?" Isshin cried pushing up from the ground. "I dare say if that is the truth then you are nothing but a... a... a..."

"Say it and I'll kick your ass!" Ichigo growled out with narrowed eyes making Isshin grin.

"Fag." Karasuba watched as Ichigo disappeared before reappearing before Zangetsu and disappearing once more Zanpakuto in hand. When he reappeared again it was before his father Zangetsu raised high above his head, an evil glint in his brown eyes as he swung downwards. She watched in fascination as Isshin used the same technique as Ichigo and disappeared, reappearing in the house sticking his tongue out and pulling his eyelid down acting like a child.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted. "You're an impossible child!" The two heard his laughter come from inside making Ichigo growl as he rubbed the sides of his head messing his hair up in irritation, before slumping over with a pout. "I didn't even know he could use shunpo in his gigai." He mumbled out. Karasuba placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn to her as she sheathed her blade.

"Did you mean what you said, before?" She questioned. "About..." Ichigo nodded his head.

"People can change Karasuba, the bad to good, the good to bad the line between can simply be blurred." He shrugged before smiling once more. "You just have to take that first step in the right direction." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he looked at her before she smiled grabbing the front of his shihakusho and pulled him forward, her lips smashing against his.

"Ichigo! That's so gross! Making out in front of your sisters with your girlfriend!" Yuzu called out making Ichigo pull back and look over to see his sisters standing there, he sweat dropped slightly when he saw Yuzu looking out at them, the only one she was seeing was Karasuba who was slightly surprised that one of his sisters couldn't see him. He watched as Karin just shook her head.

"Get in your body idiot, Yuzu wants you to introduce the three of them properly." Karin said leaning against the wall, acting as if she was bored but both Ichigo and Karasuba could tell she was happy to see him.

"Karin I'm so jealous! Why can't I see Ichigo!?" She whined stamping her foot like a child, the two were fifteen now. Before Ichigo had left he had been with Chad, glaring down at a group of fifteen year olds who had followed Yuzu home after her first day of High school. "It's nice to meet you!" Yuzu waved at Karasuba. "I'm Yuzu! Ichigo's sister, and this is Karin, you spoke to her on the phone." She explained, the cheery smile never leaving her face.

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Karasuba." She bowed her head slightly before checking that her sword was sheathed properly and walked over to them Ichigo simply standing in the yard, slightly embarrased that his sisters... or well sister had caught him kissing someone and had called him out on it. He sighed before walking to the house, passing Karasuba who was practically being dragged down the hall towards where he could hear Miya and his Dad talking, by Yuzu. He walked past Karin and ruffled her hair up.

"Heard from Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as she fell into step beside him, a scowl crossing her face as she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's it to you." She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well... it seemed that the two of you were getting... chummy..." He said with a slight smirk. "He did come to your birthday after all..." He trailed off with a knowing grin.

"Says the one who has three girlfriends and was making out with a girl in the back yard!" She growled at him. "And he only came because Yuzu invited him!" She huffed out making Ichigo chuckle as they began to walk up the stairs.

"I do believe I saw the two of you exchanging cell numbers, and you asking Kisuke to allow you to contact members of Soul Society if need be a few days prior."

"Shut up, it's none of your business!" She growled at him making him chuckle as they reached the second floor.

"Captain of a Soul Reaper Division or some high school kid that you happen to have your eye on..." Ichigo started with a smile towards her. "They break your heart I'll break their legs. That's if you don't do it first." Karin chuckled before punching Ichigo in the arm.

"You're such an over protective older brother you know that, what are you going to do when Yuzu gets a boyfriend?" She questioned.

"Make sure he knows that he doesn't just have me or Dad coming after him, but he's got you after him if he hurts her as well, I don't know which he should be more afraid of." Karin just smirked as they headed down towards Ichigo's room where he had left his body. As they passed a door it slid open making Karin look back and for her eyes to shoot wide open and gasp as she saw Uzume standing there, her hair a mess as if she had just woken up, a flimsy shirt with frills outlining it and a pair of white panties.

"Oh, hello." Uzume waved. "Oh! You must be one of Ichigo's sisters!" She said excitement lacing her voice as she ran to Karin and gripped her hands in her own. "I'm Uzume! One of Ichigo's girlfriends! To be more accurate, we haven't made it official yet. He hasn't kissed me." She pouted at Karin, Ichigo standing behind his sister who had slumped over, his back to both her and his sister. Karin smirked as she looked over her shoulder at Ichigo's slumped over form.

"Well, Ichigo's pretty dense in these soughts of matters. You have to be the one take charge or nothing's ever going to get done." She said turning back to Uzume. "You have to be direct with him."

"_She's already damn direct!"_ Ichigo growled in his mind, not even wanting to glance back at the two. He had heard Karin's gasp, that only meant one thing, and that was that Uzume wasn't properly dressed. "I'm going to get back in my body. You two... get acquainted or whatever."

"Let's go have a bath!" Uzume cheered.

"It's the middle of the day..." Karin trailed off but Uzume didn't care and dragged Karin off down the hall.

"I'll be back for that kiss Ichigo!" Uzume called out making Ichigo sigh before heading for his room. He just hoped that everything would go alright while his family was here. He opened the door to see Kon standing on the windowsill staring off into the city, his head lowered as Ichigo entered.

"What's the matter with you?" Ichigo asked looking at his body that was on the bed.

"The day has finally come." Kon said turning around. "My arch nemesis has come it's going to be a hard fight, If I don't make it out of this alive... I've been captured and have been forced to wear a dress... but don't cry for me... I'm just one soldier. Don't do anything rash and try and stage a rescue..."

"I won't." Ichigo simply told him walking over to his body.

"No... no words, this is hard on you... I know." Kon said, nodding for some reason Ichigo didn't know. "We've been together a long time now." Ichigo entered his body before sitting up. "This is a battle that I must do alone." Kon said raising a paw to his forehead in a mock salute. "I'll go down fighting if I have to."

"Yeah you do that." Ichigo said closing the door behind him, hearing Kon's cries of stuffed animal abuse as he made his way down stairs only to stop as he saw Isshin give Miya some money. "Hey what's that for? I've got no trouble paying for rent." Ichigo called out to them making them turn and look up at him.

"Oh don't worry my boy!" Isshin laughed. "That was a weeks rent pay for your sisters and I!" He cheered making Ichigo stop, all colour draining for his face.

"A week?" He squeaked before falling back, fainting as he heard his fathers laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo groaned as he sat down next to Yuzu who was simply smiling up at him. Miya had gone to make lunch, Yuzu had offered to help but Miya had told her she could help with dinner instead and simply relax after her trip from Karakura. Karasuba was outside practising since she felt uncomfortable around Yuzu who only stared at her with admiration in her eyes, even Ichigo was weirded out by her sister's infatuation with Karasuba and Miya. Uzume and Karin were still in the bath from what Ichigo could tell and he had no idea where his old man had gotten to, he said he was going down the street, why? Ichigo had no idea.

"This is so cool Ichigo, who did you meet first? Where did you meet her?" Yuzu questioned making Ichigo look down at her from the corner of his eye, he sighed once more before slumping forward.

"I met Miya first." Ichigo told her, giving in to her questions. "Pretty much when I first looked for a place, this place seemed like a good enough one..." He shrugged trailing off.

"And then the two of you fell madly in love!?" She asked hopefully with big eyes, wanting to know the exact details, making Ichigo place a hand on her head, ruffling her hair up making her pout up at him before sticking her tongue out at him.

"It's a lot more complicated then Dad's making it you know." Ichigo told her making her smile up at him. "What's with the smile?"

"I'm just glad you're even considering a girlfriend." She told him. "How did you meet Karasuba?"

"Coffee shop." Ichigo told her with a slight shrug. "We had a rather... interesting meeting." He said recalling how he had led Karasuba through the town, wandering why she had been following him until she tried to kiss him, then the fight broke out and he had to fight her back. That had been a long, long day. "I met Uzume the same day I met Karasuba."

"Uzume?" Yuzu questioned, not having seen the busty brunette yet.

"She said she was taking a bath with Karin." Ichigo sweat dropped. "She's very open." Yuzu just nodded her head in understanding. "I'm surprised she didn't drag you in with her like she did Karin."

"I'm surprised Karin's bathing with someone else, she doesn't even take a bath with me any more." Yuzu told him. "I think it's because we're growing up." Ichigo just shrugged. "So, which one do you like more?" Yuzu questioned him after a time of silence making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's with all the hard questions Yuzu?" Yuzu pouted at him, her eyes going into puppy dog mode making him inwardly groan. "It's hard to explain Yuzu, it's not that I don't like one more then the other or that I like one less..." He said leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "It's hard to explain." He told her, rolling his head to the side to look at her. She simply smiled up at him once more and nodded before they both heard the girliest scream from Karin, either could ever remember hearing from their sibling. "I think you should go check on her, she's in the bath with Uzume, I can only hope to god that Uzume didn't do something... stupid." Yuzu smiled and nodded her head before pushing herself up from the ground and going off down the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Is that how you really feel?" Miya questioned as she opened the door behind Ichigo making him look over his shoulder up at her. "That you don't care for us more then another? That we're all equal to you?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head as Miya walked into the room.

"You heard all that huh?" He asked and she nodded her head with a smile.

"You know... if it comes down to it in the end... Karasuba and I will have to fight, or even if you gain more Sekirei, we will have to fight in the end. There is only one Ashikabi and one Sekirei that can win." Ichigo frowned at that and looked down at the table as Miya knelt down next to him. "What will you do then?" She asked him and he turned to her and smiled at her, her cheeks heating up as she saw the compassion in his eyes.

"If it comes down to it, that we're the last and it comes down to you guys fighting one another, why not quit? There would be no need to keep going, the game would practically be over by then wouldn't it?" He asked making her frown slightly.

"Minaka wouldn't just let us stop, being so close to the end he would want to finish the game. Unless Minaka is out of the equation the game will go on. He would find a way for us to fight amongst ourselves." Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder making her look back up at him.

"I won't let that happen." Ichigo told her. "Trust me, alright?" He asked placing a hand on her arm. She nodded her head before turning and rested her back against his chest and closed her eyes. He rose his hands before looking down into her peaceful face, before smiling lightly and placing his arms around her stomach.

"If anyone found us doing this they'd call me a hypocrite." Miya chuckled lightly opening her eyes and looking up into Ichigo's brown ones. "But a simple hug doesn't exactly break the rules now does it?" She asked making him chuckle sheepishly.

"They're your rules." Ichigo told her leaning his head down and resting his chin on her shoulder, his cheek brushing against hers as he tightened his grip around her waist. "If my dad walked in, he'd have a fit." Ichigo told her making her giggle in response.

"He seems nice." Miya told him.

"He hasn't attacked me yet." Ichigo reminded her. "I'm surprised Karasuba didn't at least wound him for what he did to her. But he got off lucky I'll say that."

"We're back!" Musubi's voice came from the front door. Miya smiled at Ichigo before pecking him on the cheek and standing up.

"I like our small chats." Miya told him looking down at him before offering her hand. "I think you should go and check on your sisters, Uzume may have crossed a line or two with that scream I heard earlier." Ichigo sighed but nodded in agreement, taking the offered hand and standing up. "I'll go finish lunch, with the trip Musubi and Minato just took I have everything I need." Ichigo nodded and watched as Miya left the room heading for the kitchen.

He walked out after her and headed in the opposite direction towards the bathroom, hoping to resolve the situation in there as quickly as he possibly could. He walked past the door to see Karasuba training on her own, determination in her face as she swung her sword. He kept walking and stopped outside the bathroom before walking into the changing room and knocking on the door.

"Everything alright in there?" He called out.

"Every thing's fine Ichigo." Yuzu called back making him raise an eyebrow, was Yuzu taking a bath now as well? He looked to the side where the baskets were and saw Yuzu's folded up clothes.

"Yeah Ichigo come join us!" Uzume called back. "Karin and Yuzu love the bath!"

"You stay away from me!" Karin shouted which sounded as if she was at the other end of the bathroom to where Yuzu and Uzume were. "I'm going to rinse my hair and then I'm getting out, you're nothing but a damn pervert!" She shouted.

"Oh come on Karin, I only coped a feel." Uzume whined making Ichigo face palm. "They're softer then they look." She giggled.

"It's only natural to have a bath with family Karin." Yuzu scolded her. "Uzume could be our future big sister."

"That's right!" Uzume squealed in delight. Ichigo heard water splashing around before a light laugh from Yuzu and he could only imagine what Uzume was doing to Yuzu who was laughing a lot now. "Yuzu likes me!" She cheered. "I've always wandered what it would be like having a sweet younger sister like you!"

"Uzume!" Yuzu squealed out in protest as she laughed.

"Gah! You're both hopeless!" Karin shouted at the two of them.

"I'll leave you guys too it, lunch will be ready soon so don't spend to much time in there." Ichigo called back before exiting the bathroom, hearing Uzume's response to lunch before they turned into squeals of delight, Yuzu's girlish giggles and Karin's annoyed huffs. He closed the door behind him and sighed before heading over to the open door and sitting down and watched as Karasuba went about her training.

"Yo, Ichigo. Miya said your family arrived." Minato said to him.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded his head. "Karin and Yuzu are in the bath with Uzume." He told him as Minato sat down next to him, eyes locked on Karasuba as she moved about. "How are you settling in so far?"

"I think it's ok, Musubi really likes it here, the company is much appreciated and I don't have to put up with my old land lord." He chuckled. "But it's good, how long have you been here?"

"Couple of months." Ichigo told him. "I came to apply to Shinto University and I ended up getting here."

"Oh? Me to, this is the second time I've flunked the entrance exams." Minato sighed slouching over. "How did you do?" He asked.

"I passed and got accepted but I don't know if I'll have time with the entire Sekirei plan and all." Ichigo explained as he ran a hand through his hair. "There's always the mid term entrance exam if need be."

"Whoa, you really made it in? That's cool, I can't believe I failed twice." He sighed. "But there's always next time." Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"Ichigo! Surprise attack number one!" Isshin's voice surrounded out making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open and jump to his feet to look for his father only to react seconds to late as Isshin swung down from the roof planting his feet in Ichigo's stomach sending him flying back and through the thin wallpaper that was the sliding door and landing on the table. "Ha! Living in the city has totally weakened your sense! That's one to me! Haha! Hey... where's Yuzu!? She should be congratulating Dadd on his perfect attack!" Minato just stared wide eyed up at the man that just so happened to be Ichigo's father.

He watched in amazement as the same table he had eaten at last night hit the man in the face sending him flying out into the yard bringing Karasuba's attention to him with a raised eyebrow, she looked up from the fallen form of Isshin to Minato then to Ichigo who was standing in what once was the sliding door to the dinning room.

"You're so dead!" Ichigo roared dashing past Minato as Isshin got to his feet, the table to the face seemingly having no effect on him at all, as he ducked underneath Ichigo's punch laughing all the while before Ichigo's knee met his father's chin sending him rolling backwards, the tree in the yard stopping him, his head on the ground and his feet up in the air as a dizzy expression crossed his face. "Finally, peace for a while." Ichigo muttered out dusting himself off before looking at the table that was lying in the yard and back to the dinning room and sighed. "Miya's going to kill me, I just know it."

"I would like to know what happened before you go about saying that I'm going to end your life." Ichigo froze as he heard Miya's to calm a voice. "Minato, Karasuba, Ichigo? Anything I should know about this situation?" Miya asked. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Miya standing there, smiling calmly making him sweat as he started to see the purple aura starting to surround her and even before the demon behind her appeared all hands pointed at the dazed Isshin. Miya turned her eyes to the barely conscious Isshin and sighed.

"Alright. Ichigo, get the table and bring it back inside. Minato would you mind clearing the doorway into the dinning room? I'll have to have that chat with your father sooner then I expected Ichigo." Ichigo just chuckled sheepishly as Miya walked back inside the house before stopping. "Karasuba, if you wouldn't mind. Could you get the girls out of the bathroom and tell them that lunch is ready?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Karasuba sighed sheathing her sword and walking to the house as Ichigo and Minato went about their chores, she headed for the bathroom only to hear the squeals of Uzume and Yuzu. She sighed once more before opening the door to the changing room to see Karin pulling a shirt over her head. "Those two almost done in there?" She asked.

"Not a clue, they're a bunch of freaks if you ask me." Karin mumbled out. Karasuba walked forward before slamming the door open getting a slight yelp of surprise from both Yuzu and Uzume who turned to the door, hiding their bodies behind the bath and under the water.

"Lunch is ready, asses out of the tub now." Karasuba told them and without another word turned on her heel and left, both doors wide open, not even bothering to close them after her. Uzume turned to Yuzu who shrugged slightly.

"Alright time to get out!" Uzume cheered, before Yuzu cheered along with Uzume. Karin simply stood in the changing room shaking her head at the two, why Yuzu was acting this way she didn't know. But as long as Uzume's groping hands kept well away from her, she was fine with the attitude change in her twin.

She walked down the hall closing the door behind her at least giving some modesty to the two girls that Karasuba simply didn't care about and saw her brother walking inside with the dinning room table. He stopped and looked at her confused face and he sighed.

"Dad." That was all he had to say and she completely understood the situation. He walked into the dinning room and placed the table down before picking the cloth that Minato had brought in for him and started to wipe the dirt and dust from it.

"Where is the idiot of a parent anyway?" Karin asked, Ichigo just thrust his thumb over his shoulder and Karin looked to see Isshin still propped up against the tree in a daze. "Geeze, it hasn't even been that long and he's already being a pain in the ass."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo sighed. "Maybe he'll have a change of heart after Miya has a talk with him. She gets rules across pretty damn well." He told her as he finished wiping the table. "Where's Uzume and Yuzu?"

"You mean busty gropes a lot and her little protege?" Karin asked making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her. "They're getting out of the bath." She shrugged. "Yuzu's taking a real liking to her."

"She's also taking a liking to Karasuba." Ichigo mumbled out. "Once she finds out how good a cook Miya is, she's going to fall head over heels for all three of them." Ichigo sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

"That was delicious!" Yuzu cheered staring at Miya who was smiling happily as she saw that everyone had enjoyed the meal she had prepared for dinner. "You have to teach me how to be that good!"

"I'm sure you're a great cook." Miya told her. "Ichigo has even mentioned it from time to time." Yuzu beamed at her brother who sighed and ran a hand down his face in annoyance.

"She is, she just always puts herself down." Karin muttered. "I'll do the dishes."

"Thank you Karin." Miya said with a smile. "I'm sure Uzume wouldn't mind helping you." She suggested glancing at Uzume who looked away from Musubi who she had been talking to, seeing as her name was said.

"I can do it myself." Karin said sweating slightly making Uzume pout at the dark haired teen. "It's fine... I don't really need help." Karin continued. Uzume continued to pout at the young teen making her sigh. "Fine!"

"Yay!" Uzume cheered jumping in her seat. Ichigo sweat dropped at the scene, he had never seen Uzume so enthusiastic about doing the dishes before, she always tried to get out of it most of the time. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." She told the younger Kurosaki.

"You better." Karin muttered as the two rose from the table taking the dishes with them to the kitchen, after the incident earlier that day Isshin hadn't been to much of a problem for Ichigo since Miya had kept Ichigo within range of her for the rest of the day and Isshin didn't want to risk one of his new precious daughters getting hurt in the struggle that would surely ensue. Karasuba was the next to rise from the table.

"I'm going out for a while." She said turning her gaze to Ichigo who rose an eyebrow, slightly intrigued at what she needed to go out for.

"Don't come back to late." Miya simply told her. "You would disrupt others from sleeping." Karasuba nodded and left without another word. Ichigo watched as she left before turning back to Miya who had also watched Karasuba leave before turning to Ichigo. "I'm sure Karasuba can handle herself."

"Oh my boy, worrying about one of your girls is just so manly!" Isshin cried making Ichigo growl at him making him laugh even more.

"Miya are you or one of the others going to marry Ichigo?" Yuzu questioned making Miya go wide eyed at the younger Kurosaki who was still present in the room. Musubi gained the same expression as Yuzu as she turned to Miya wanting to know the answer as well making Minato sigh and give an apologetic look to Ichigo who was running a hand down his face in annoyance.. "You'd really be able to take care of Ichigo, you're a great cook and you care a lot for him." Yuzu continued making Miya smile gently.

"Yuzu, now is not the time to ask such question's." Ichigo sighed. "Go with the old fart and get yours and Karin's bed set up alright?" Yuzu pouted at not having her questioned answered but nodded regardless and walked off with Isshin out of the room. Ichigo gave Miya a soft smile. "Sorry about Yuzu." Ichigo apologised making her smile at him.

"It's fine, truly. Although I was surprised at her last question..." Miya trailed off. She looked at Ichigo who was probably groaning on the inside. "It was just a surprise is all, I wasn't aware that she would ask such a thing. I was unprepared for it." She admitted to him.

"Once again, I'm really sorry." Miya simply giggled at his embarrassed expression. "Anyway..."

"Be back before to long." Miya told him making his eyes widened in surprise. "It was quite obvious that you were going to go check on her. Just be back before to late and could you pick some things up on the way home?" Ichigo nodded his head with a smile. He watched as Miya reached into her pocket and pulled out a list. "I was going to have Uzume do it this afternoon but she seemed busy with Yuzu."

"I can't believe how well those two are getting along already." Ichigo sighed as she offered him the list and he took it. "I'll be back soon." He said standing up and Miya nodded as he left the room. He walked to the kitchen door to see Uzume and Karin talking as they did the dishes. "I'll be back soon you two." He called into the kitchen making both look over to him.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Karin asked confused.

"Miya asked me to pick her up some things, shouldn't be too long." Uzume nodded while Karin shrugged and Ichigo headed for the front door, he slipped into his shoes and walked out into the warm night air. He walked out into the street and headed off already sensing how far Karasuba had gone. He followed her down a few roads before she stopped. As Ichigo rounded the corner he saw her standing there her back to him, underneath a street light.

"You followed me?" She questioned, Ichigo noticing that something was bothering her. "Something you need?"

"Is everything alright Karasuba?" He questioned walking towards her. "You've been oddly quiet all day." He continued before stopping a few feet behind the silver haired Sekirei, the street light above them illuminating them both in a faint blue.

"I've... I've been thinking about what you said, earlier to day. About how people can change." The memory of what he had told Karasuba earlier after she had first met his father came to his mind.

"_People can change Karasuba, the bad to good, the good to bad the line between can simply be blurred." He shrugged before smiling once more. "You just have to take that first step in the right direction."_

"I... can't... I can't change who I am." Karasuba told him, gripping her hands tightly into fists. "As Miya would put it I'm a monster!" She growled out. "I enjoy it in fact, I enjoy watching my enemies die, there last pleas of mercy before they're ended, I revel in the fact that a simple swing of my sword can end countless lives!"Ichigo could practically hear the grin forming on her face. "I thought I could do it, change so that I could be the Sekirei for you, the one to help protect... but it's not me." She continued clenching her fists tightly. "You told me... everyone has darkness..." She whispered out. "If everyone has darkness, how come you don't?" She questioned. Ichigo simply stared at her, not wanting to tell her of the darkness that he held within himself. "I was stupid enough to believe you, to think someone so happy could even have a shred of darkness. I watched how you acted with your family, you seemed like the happiest person alive."

"Kara-" Ichigo started but was cut off.

"No!" She shouted at him. "You lied to me!" She turned to face him, rage in her eyes. She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him forward so they were face to face. "You're just another human, no matter how strong you are." She hissed at him. Ichigo lowered his head, his hair darkening his face. "You're not even going to deny it? Tch." Ichigo rose a hand and gripped her wrist, stronger then she had expected him to.

"Karasuba." His voice was stern, she couldn't feel any of the warmth that it usually held or the warmth it held when he had tried to utter her name moments before. It held nothing of the Ichigo she knew, it frightened her. "I don't like it." He simply told her making her more confused, what didn't he like? Her? What? "I can't say I've done terrible things, but I've once tried to kill a friend of mine because of something I couldn't control." He told her remembering the incident with Ishida atop of Las Noches. "You said you wanted to see my darkness?" Karasuba flinched as the grip on her wrist tightened to unbearable amounts of pain, but she held her tongue. She continued to watch Ichigo before she heard him let out a breath and could see his breath in the warm night air which confused her.

"**So, we only get a while do we?"**Karasuba's eyes widened at the sound of the new voice coming from Ichigo's lips. His head rose and behind his orange bangs Karasuba couldn't see Ichigo's normal brown eyes but instead black and gold ones, these eyes were different filled with something she couldn't comprehend. A wicked grin crossed his face as Ichigo's inner hollow rose the hand he held her wrist in making her wince once more as his other hand wrapped around her waist bringing her flush against him. **"Usually I'd say that's two for flinching. However good old King might not let me out again if I bruised one of his queens, I mean you only have to put a rabid dog down once for biting right?"**He asked the grin never leaving his face.

"Who are you?" Karasuba managed to get out as she stared into the odd coloured eyes.

"**I'm what you wanted, Ichigo's darkness as you put it. He has it, a lot of it, more then he knows he does, that's for sure. He's just better at hiding it then most... unlike you who revel in it as you said, love it, cherish it... I respect that."** The grin widened. **"It's good that you love what you do."**

"I don't understand..." Karasuba started.

"**You don't have to, you wanted Ichigo's darkness here I am, you questioned it's existence here is the proof. But there is something you should know about the King."** Karasuba waited for him to continue as he he looked into her eyes before leaning forward his breath caressing her ears. **"I've seen it with my own eyes, seen how he enjoys the fight, simply fighting you today made his blood rush. Sure he may not have the blood lust that you do but I sure as hell do meaning he does as well, deep down inside. You and him, or the three of us, we're the same."** Karasuba's eyes widened momentarily at that as 'Ichigo' glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. **"Does that make you all tingly on the inside to know that you're the same?"** He mock teased her. **"Just know one thing before I go..."** Karasuba's eyes widened once more, she didn't want him to leave, not yet she wanted to know more. **"Anything happens to you, or Miya... Ichigo won't be holding back, he'll make anyone who hurts you pay a price they wish they never had to. I'll make damn sure of that."** He took a few steps back, letting her go and she watched as the grin turned into a scowl and his eyes turned back to brown. Ichigo looked at her, the scowl not leaving his face as he stared at her.

"That murder that happened not that long ago, Anya Botes." Ichigo said making her flinch at his voice, and the reminder of the day she became his Sekirei. "When I first saw it on the news... I put two and two together, from your actions and what Miya had told me." Karasuba lowered her head. "I told you, the reason's why you fought in the past were your own. We're in this together now." Karasuba looked up at him. "I can and have accepted who you are Karasuba. I know I can't change who you are, I haven't tried have I?" He asked and her eyes widened, he was telling the truth, the only one who had told her to change was Miya. "If I tried to change who you are Karasuba, you wouldn't be you."

"How can you accept me?" She asked. "I'm a monster... I've done terrible things! I'll do terrible things!" She shouted at him. "I don't even know why I'm reacting to you in such a way! When I kissed you I did it because I wanted to piss Miya off! To get under her skin! But now... you're all I think about..." She whispered out.

"Karasuba, I don't want you to change." Ichigo admitted as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her trembling form. "You're my Sekirei and I'm your Ashikabi, we're in this together." Karasuba clenched his shirt and buried her face into his chest.

"Forever and ever, I'll always be yours." She whispered into his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

Karasuba leaned up against the wall of the convenience store that Ichigo had just entered, she had just witnessed moments ago something that she truly didn't understand. But she knew one thing for sure... Ichigo had a darkness residing inside of him, and she knew it was powerful. She rose her hand that Ichigo had gripped onto in front of her face and saw the dark bruising that he had inflicted on her just by gripping her wrist. She lowered her arm and folded both her arms over her chest as she looked up into the sky. She narrowed her eyes slightly when she heard a thud coming from the alley next to her that had brought her from her thoughts.

"So it is true, you have an Ashikabi now?" The voice questioned, Karasuba turned to the alley to see Benitsubasa walk out into the street, her arms crossed over her small bust. She was wearing her usual self made Disciplinary Squad uniform, a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing along with a large pink bow tied to her side, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips, thigh length leggings and a pair of knee high pink heels.

"So, Minaka finally sent someone to see where I was?" Karasuba asked. "It took him longer then I expected." She told her. "To think he would send you to bring me back." She rested a hand on her sword, flicking it out and inch with her thumb. "You should have known better to even think about doing this Benitsubasa."

"Whoa! I'm not doing anything!" The pink haired girl waved her hands frantically in front of herself trying to show that she didn't pose a threat, Karasuba rose an eyebrow at her.

"Then why are you here?" Karasuba asked her. "Answer quickly otherwise your blood will stain this wall." She continued harshly.

"Two reasons." Benitsubasa told her holding two fingers up. "First, these." She reached into her kimono and pulled out three cards. "The MBI credit cards, one for you, your Ashikabi and his other Sekirei, number one." Karasuba eyed her before nodding, gesturing for her to continue. "The second is that Minaka want's an audience with your Ashikabi." Karasuba eyes widened at that.

"Why? Why not contact him like the rest of the Ashikabi? What's so special about Ichigo?" She questioned. "He hasn't contacted Ichigo once since I was winged by him."

"That's the thing, every time Minaka has tried, he's failed at doing so. These are Minaka's words not mine, it seems every time I try to contact him, something blocks me." Karasuba was slightly surprised, she had seen Minaka contact tons of Ashikabi before without any restrictions, so why was Ichigo so hard to get a hold of? That's when it hit her. Kisuke Urahara, she remembered him telling both Karasuba and Ichigo that any if not all information on Ichigo was under lock a key, who's to say he couldn't stop unwanted people from contacting Ichigo?

Benitsubasa watched as Karasuba's face changed as her thoughts ran rampant, never had she seen such emotion cross her leader's face before.

"Ichigo will meet with Minaka when he wants to, not because Minaka demanded it or asked for it." Karasuba told Benitsubasa. "It's just the way he is." Benitsubasa frowned before both heard the electric doors of the store slid open and Ichigo to walk out with a bag in hand, his other hand in his pocket. He turned and looked towards them and was slightly surprised to see someone else standing with Karasuba. He started towards them and Karasuba smiled lightly as he came closer, just him being in sight warmed her body all over.

"Yo, sorry I took so long." Ichigo told her. "I'm ready when you are." He continued, eyeing the slight glint of steel he could see from her sword that was still slightly drawn at her side. He turned his attention to Benitsubasa who had what looked to be three credit cards in her hand.

"Let's go then." Karasuba said letting her blade slide back into it's sheath before holding her hand out to Benitsubasa who handed her the MBI cards. "I hope I don't see you around Benitsubasa."

"Like wise." Benitsubasa agreed. "Neither I or, Haihane would be able to match your skill. You were our leader after all." That surprised Ichigo slightly, this girl was apart of the disciplinary Squad?

"Then let this be the last time we meet, if we meet again, we will fight." Karasuba continued turning away with Ichigo and walking down the street back towards the Izumo inn leaving Benitsubasa standing in the street before turning and walking away in her own direction. As Karasuba and Ichigo walked down the street Ichigo was sensing Kagari who was not to far from them, he glanced up onto the rooftops where Kagari should now be and his eyes widened slightly. "Something wrong?" Karasuba asked noticing his wide eyed gaze.

"You're probably going to laugh at me for this... but I think I just saw a ninja." He said turning to her, her eyes widened slightly before she let out a small laugh. "Told you." He pouted at her. She rose a hand to her mouth stifling her laughter as she tried to calm herself down, after a night that she had, she was quite surprised she could be laughing like this with him.

"It was Kagari." Karasuba informed him.

"Kagari's a ninja?" Ichigo questioned. "I guess that's how he keep disappearing in such ways."

"No he's not a ninja, he's a Sekirei and his power is of the flames." Karasuba told him. "He simply dresses like that to hide his appearance from other Sekirei, to all Sekirei Kagari is known as Homura." Karasuba explained to him. "You live under the same roof as him yet know nothing about him, it's quite the mystery."

"It's like he hates me." Ichigo shrugged. "It's not my fault." He said as they continued to walk towards the inn, the time when the two were in the hallway with there little scuffle made Ichigo's thoughts pause once again before turning to Karasuba. "Kagari's a guy right?" He asked making her look at him from the corner of her eye, a grin forming on her face.

"So you've noticed then?" She asked. "Kagari's a special type of Sekirei, some would say defective, Minaka would say the perfect specimen."

"And you? What would you say?"

"An obstacle." Karasuba shrugged. "At the moment, it's not our problem, unless you wish to make Kagari your Sekirei. That would mean you would have to kiss him, then would that mean your father was right?" She asked widening her eyes. "You're..."

"Don't say it!" Ichigo growled making her chuckle lightly.

"I was just teasing Ichigo." She told him. "However you have done nothing to prove me or your father wrong, I believe that Miya or myself have been the one to initiate all the acts between us." Ichigo started to sweat slightly at the course this conversation was heading. "If you don't do something soon... I might gain the same opinion as your father." She grinned making Ichigo groan in annoyance. The Izumo inn came into view down the street not far from where they were walking. "I'm yours in every sense. Mind, body and soul, don't think you have to hold yourself back, if you want me, take me." She told him making him blush slightly, she turned her gaze away from the street to look away from Ichigo slightly. "Because the truth is... I want you too..." She whispered, making Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Karasuba, maybe one day... but now I'm still getting to know you. The real you." Karasuba looked up at him. "But for now..." He gripped her chin and leant in pressing his lips to hers. "Can't have you agreeing with my Dad." He winked at her making her blush slightly but covered it up as soon as it came. "Come on, let's get back. I need a bath." Karasuba simply smirked at him.

"Was that an invitation?" She questioned making Ichigo give a dead panned look. "Worried about Miya catching us? We've already taken one bath together... oh and I was talking with Musubi yesterday, apparently Miya told her that co-ed baths in Izumo Inn are allowed, as long as nothing sexual goes on. So we didn't exactly break the rules. So I can wash your back. Any. Time. You. Want." She purred out tapping him lightly on the nose.

"Stop teasing, come on." He said gripping her hand and starting to pull her along. "You're starting to turn out like Uzume."

"You know I could take that both ways." Karasuba told him making him look over his shoulder as he walked. "I could take it as a compliment that you think my breasts are getting bigger." She smirked as she saw his eyes dart to her chest and a blush to cover his cheeks. "Or I could take it as an insult at you calling me a pervert... so which is it?"

"Just come on already." He growled out pulling her forward making her laugh lightly as they walked into the yard and up to the front door. The two walked inside, discarding there shoes at the door and into the dinning room to see Uzume with a big grin as Karin sat next to her obviously annoyed.

"Ichigo! Did you know Karin has a boyfriend?!" Uzume cheered in excitement noticing that Karasuba and Ichigo were back.

"I figured as much, although either would deny it to the last moment." Ichigo said leaning against the door frame after placing the bag of things he had bought for Miya. "So you and Toshiro are going out?" He question Karin who glared at Uzume.

"She just took it that I have one because I got a message! We're not going out!" Karin shouted a blush on her face. Ichigo sighed as he saw Uzume pout at Karin.

"I'm going for a bath." He sighed again, walking out and into the hallway.

"Wait Ichigo, I'll wash your back!" Uzume shouted with a grin, jumping up from where she was seated and dashed out the door only for Karasuba to hit her in the back of her head sending her to the ground in a whining heap.

"You've already had a bath, I'll wash Ichigo's back." Karasuba told her, she turned to Karin who was smirking.

"You so have to teach me that." Karasuba just winked at her and followed Ichigo down towards the bathroom leaving a grinning Karin and a whining Uzume who was still on the ground holding the growing lump on her head. Karasuba saw Ichigo enter the bathroom and headed for the door only to stop and look down the hall to see Miya standing there a frown on her face. Karasuba smirked and opened the door walking in to see Ichigo standing in his boxes as she closed the door behind her. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there and lowered his head in defeat.

"It was either going to be you or Uzume." He said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist before lowering his boxes under the towel and placing them into a basket. "You're not washing my back, I can do it myself." He told her walking into the steam filled bathroom. Karasuba simply grinned and took her clothes off placing them into the basket next to Ichigo's discarding any sought of modesty she opened the door to the bath and walked in to see Ichigo already in the tub his back to her. She walked over and draped her arms over Ichigo's shoulders.

"Sure you don't want me to wash your back? I can wash your front if you'd like instead?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he glared at her from the corner of his eyes making her grin. The grin soon disappeared as she felt Ichigo's hands on her waist. "Wha?" She questioned before his grip tightened and she found herself being lifted up before she was dropped into the hot water. Ichigo watched a bubbles erupted from the water before Karasuba's head slowly drifted up, her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Serves yourself right." Ichigo told her with a grin, completely missing the grin that was forming on her face as everything below her nose was underwater. His eyes widened when he felt the towel ripped from his waist and Karasuba laughed as she pulled it up from underneath the water and threw it over his head, the now soaked towel landing with a squelch on the tiles. She looked down into the water towards his waist and her eyes widened.

"Whoa..." Ichigo quickly moved his hands to cover his manhood. She looked into his embarrased face and smiled as she slid across the bath to sit next to him and stared out the window above the bath into the night. "We're Sekirei and Ashikabi Ichigo, we shouldn't be embarrased by one another. You shouldn't be embarrased by anything." She smirked and glanced at him from the corner of eyes making him sigh.

"To answer your question from out on the street, you're more like Uzume in the perverted way." Karasuba just grinned and shrugged.

"At least I got to see all of you first." She smirked making him sigh before she rested her head on his shoulder. The two simply enjoyed the warmth of the bath before they heard the door slide open. Both looked over their shoulders and eyes widened as they saw Miya standing there, a towel covering her front as she held it in place, her hair held up high in a ponytail.

"Mind if I join you?" Miya asked. Ichigo was speechless as he stared at her. Karasuba simply shrugged and turned back around before elbowing Ichigo in the ribs making him grunt and turn to her.

"Who's the pervert now?" She questioned with a huff of annoyance. Ichigo blushed but didn't say anything as he turned back to look out into the night sky out the window. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miya's leg slip into the water before her whole body sank into the bath next to him. With a sigh of relief Miya smiled slightly looking out the same window that Ichigo and Karasuba were staring out at.

"It's almost as if we're in a hot spring, perhaps I should invest in a bigger window." Miya giggled lightly resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Karasuba huffed and sank further into the tub and clasped one of Ichigo's hands in both of her own. Ichigo let out a shallow breath and closed his eyes enjoying the peace, how he got it with his Dad still in the same house he'd never know. But here he was sitting in a bath with two gorgeous woman, and he was at peace.


	15. Chapter 15

"Man what a day." Ichigo breathed out walking down the hall, a towel around his neck as he had just gotten out of the bath with Miya and Karasuba, that had been an experience since both had waited for him to get out of the bath... how two woman who hated each other so much could ally together for such perverted reasons was beyond him.

"Yeah, you're Dad is something else." Minato chuckled at his side before stopping in front of his door. "Well this is me, I'll catch you in the morning Ichigo." Ichigo nodded his head and Minato opened his door only for Musubi to practically clomp him making him fall to the ground.

"I'll catch you guys in the morning." Ichigo told them. "Night."

"Night Ichigo!" Musubi cheered, Minato's face buried in her cleavage as he muttered out his own goodnight. Ichigo walked past Uzume's room to see Karin glaring at Uzume and Yuzu who were setting up futons next to one another, Karin's futon set up far away from both of theirs. He stopped at the door and leaned up against the frame, Karin looked over her shoulder to see Ichigo and scowled up at him.

"Can I sleep in your room? These two are going to be up all night chatting I just know it." Karin told him.

"You can sleep with Daddy!" Isshin's voice called down the hall making both Ichigo and Karin sweat drop, how had he even heard her? She sighed and turned to look at Ichigo once again before pointing at Yuzu and Uzume, both Ichigo and Karin completely ignoring the call from their father.

"Can you do something about them? She's corrupting Yuzu." Karin told him. Ichigo looked up to Uzume to see her grinning from ear to ear as she held out a bunny girl costume to Yuzu who was staring at it with wide eyes, almost in awe. Ichigo sighed.

"Uzume, stop trying to get Yuzu to wear things like that." Ichigo told her.

"But Ichigo!" Both Yuzu and Uzume whined at him. "It would look great!" They cried out in unison once more. Ichigo sighed and looked down at Karin before shrugging.

"Good luck." Ichigo told her making her slump over.

"You're just the greatest help." She said sarcasticly making him chuckle as he walked out of the room wishing the three goodnight and heading for his room towards the end of the hall. He opened the door expecting Kon to be bitching about something or other but the stuffed animal was no where in sight, Ichigo reached up for the light switch but a hand grabbed his making him narrow his eyes before he turned and saw Karasuba's form in the dark.

"You almost scared the shit out of me you know that?" Ichigo said going to pull his hand from Karasuba's grip so he could turn on the light but she held it tightly. "You alright Karasuba?" He questioned before he felt Karasuba pull his hand towards her chest. He blushed as he felt her breast beneath his palm, once again she was wearing one of his shirts to bed.

"You said you wanted to wait, until you got to know me better." Karasuba breathed out. "I accept that, however there are things we can do as Sekirei and Ashikabi that doesn't involve such... actions, just being together like this... it increases the bond between us." She stepped towards him and Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw how she was actually dressed as he saw her in the light of the moon, it was as he had thought she was wearing one of his shirts but it was one of his dress shirts and the buttons were barely done up.

The only buttons that were done up were two below her breasts having pulled the fabric over her breasts to cover herself. Ichigo could just see her belly button as the shirt flared out and his eyes travelled downwards saw the black underwear that Karasuba was currently wearing. She reached out for his other and pulled it towards her. She placed it on her hip, Ichigo's fingers feeling the fabric of the band of her underwear.

"Karasuba..." Ichigo said hesitantly, his eyes darting from her tone stomach to her eyes, a smile growing on her face as she saw that he was conflicted on what to do at the present. She removed her hand from his wrist that was at her waist keeping her hand firmly around the wrist that was at her breast and brought her hand to his chin and leaned up.

"Kiss me for I am yours." She whispered out and Ichigo leant forward and his lips locked with hers, the hand that had gone to his chin was now at the back of his head pulling him down towards her. Her tongue and his own danced with one another as Ichigo gripped her waist and pulled her forward until their bodies were flush with one another. She moaned as the hand that was on her breast squeeze, removing her hand from his wrist she gripped his shirt bunching it in her fist as they continued to kiss.

She gasped slightly as he removed his hand from her breast and placed it on her other hip, she was about to pull back and question why he had stopped his fondling of her breast before she felt herself lifted up, instinctively she rose her legs and wrapped them around Ichigo's waist before she felt the wall pressed firmly against her back. Ichigo pulled back from the kiss breathing heavily at the lack of air and she smiled at him and licked her lips unconsciously. He leaned in and she leant in as well before she saw the smile come over Ichigo's face and just before she could kiss him he pulled back just out of her reach.

Karasuba narrowed her eyes as she stared into Ichigo's brown ones that simply were filled with amusement. She leant in to kiss him again but once more he pulled just out of her reach. She growled in irritation before tightening her grip around his neck trying to force his head towards her but he simply pulled his neck back just out of her reach again.

"Kiss me damn it!" She growled at him, realising that her back had come off the wall and Ichigo was now standing above his futon she lower a leg to the ground making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her before a smirk came to her face as she kicked out the back of Ichigo's leg's making his eyes widen as he fell backwards onto his bed. With a grunt Ichigo's back hit the ground and he stared up at Karasuba who was now straddling him, an amused expression on her own face. "I told you to kiss me." She leant down to kiss him before Ichigo grabbed her legs and pulled her down so her lips only connected with his neck. She glared up at him and he poked his tongue out at her making her eyes widened at his childishness in such a situation.

"Stick it out again and I'll bite it." She told him. Ichigo sat up Karasuba now sitting in lap, her legs once again wrapped his his waist. Her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her forward before kissing her, she moaned into the kiss as a hand trailed down and squeezed her ass, she had jumped slightly at first but was glad that Ichigo was taking charge.

Her tongue darted into Ichigo's mouth before her eyes widened as she felt Ichigo's teeth gripping onto her tongue. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo smirking back at her, her tongue locked between his teeth, not enough to hurt but enough to know that she couldn't get it out without it actually hurting.

"Leth go oft myth tongue." She managed to get out making him smirk wider. "Nofh!" She growled out. Her eyes widen when his teeth did indeed let go of her tongue but his hands on her rear pushing her up made the tongue go further into his mouth. She pulled back before he could latch onto her tongue again and scowled at him.

"Hey, you said you were going to bite my tongue, I only did it before you could." Ichigo told her she rose a hand and wrapped her knuckles on his head making him groan slightly, a headache already ensuing.

"I wasn't actually going to bite your tongue!" She growled. "I was just teasing you." Ichigo sighed and simply fell back and placed his hands behind his head and looked up at her. The way her hair was tousled up and the way her clothing was all messed up she looked cute. "What?" She questioned looking down at him.

"Nothing." He smiled before rolling over, Karasuba falling to his side and landing on the futon next to him simply scowling at him from where she lay next to him, working our legs from around his waist. "It's been hell of a day." He told her and she nodded her head in agreement.

She rose a hand and caressed his face lovingly. She moved her face closer to his so they were only inches away from one another. They stayed silent and Ichigo watched as Karasuba's eyes got heavy, he reached down and pulled the blanket over the top of them and Karasuba snuggled closer into Ichigo enjoying his warmth. When he started to drift off he heard Karasuba mutter one last sentence.

"Fall in love with me, my beloved Ashikabi."

X-X

Ichigo felt his imminent doom at hand and his eyes shot wide open only to stare into the all calm face of Miya who was standing above both him and Karasuba, his father grinning like a mad man behind her, he could hear Yuzu giggling over at the door and the annoyed sigh come from Karin who was probably standing next to her.

"My boy has finally become a man!" Isshin cried out making Karasuba mumble something before her eyes opened and she stared up at Miya and Isshin who were looking down at the both of them before sitting up the blanket falling from around her barely dressed form. Isshin fainted from the sight of Karasuba barely covered body while Yuzu gasped and simply stared at her in awe, she was still getting used to how Uzume and Karasuba were so open with her brother.

"You better be dressed under there Ichigo." Miya told him, the demon visage appearing behind her. Ichigo gulped and rose the blanket to make sure he was actually dressed and he nodded his head to Miya who turned her gaze to Karasuba. "What have I told you about this Karasuba?"

"Probably a lot." Karasuba shrugged. "You'll probably tell me again and I won't listen. You were the one who joined us in the bath last night." She pointed out.

"Nothing sexual went on in the bath last night." Miya told her with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing sexual went on in this bed last night either." Karasuba told her, everyone hearing a disapproving groan from Isshin at that, how he did so unconscious was beyond anyone. That was before Ichigo planted his foot in his father's side making him groan in pain.

"Why is everyone in my room this morning!" Ichigo shouted kicking his father again.

"Why are you only hitting me!" Isshin whined out unable to defend himself from his son's kicks.

"Because you're probably the reason why everyone's in my room!" Ichigo shouted kicking him again and again. "One morning of peace and quiet is all I ask!" He groaned before slumping back down into bed as Karasuba patted him on the back.

"Anyway, breakfast is ready. You should come down and have something to eat." Miya told them to which Ichigo nodded his head and got back up and walked for the door where Yuzu and Karin were standing.

"I was going to warn you Ichigo..." Karin stated. "But you left me to dwell in the den of Boobzilla and her protege so suck it." She smirked before walking away.

"Bite me Karin!" Ichigo called out after her making her smirk and continue down the stairs. He turned to Yuzu who was smiling up at him.

"Miya helped me prepare breakfast! Hope you like it Ichigo." Yuzu smiled at him. "Uzume even gave me a nifty outfit to wear while cooking. I'd show you but you probably wouldn't even care." She pouted at him. "You didn't even react when I showed you how I looked in my new uniform when I was in middle school, then when I showed you my high school uniform you did the same thing." She whined. "You're so mean you know that, not even caring if your little sister looks good." She continued to pout.

"I thought I apologised for that Yuzu." Ichigo groaned as he walked beside her leaving Karasuba and Miya along with Isshin in Ichigo's room. Miya continued to glare down at Karasuba who shrugged and laid back down in the futon enjoying the warmth that Ichigo had left. Miya sighed before turning to Isshin who was standing up. He frowned at them.

"Both of you." His serious tone made both look to him with raised eyebrows. "What ever Ichigo is involved in I know that you two are apart of it. No matter how strong Ichigo is, he will still need help. Both of you are strong, I can sense the power radiating from the both of you. He's been through a lot. Don't hurt him." With that Isshin left the room leaving a shocked Miya and Karasuba who glanced at one another wandering what Ichigo's father had meant by that. Sure Karasuba knew about the winter war and everything but Kon hadn't gone into great detail. She glanced back at Miya who was frowning before she left the room leaving Karasuba alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Miya frowned as she sat down in the open doorway that looked out into the yard. She could hear the laughter of Ichigo's father as he annoyed one of his children, in this case it was Karin. His sudden change of attitude when he spoke with both herself and Karasuba had indeed shocked her but that was not what was upsetting her, not even finding Karasuba in the arms of Ichigo upset her this morning, sure it struck slight jealously within her that Karasuba was closer to Ichigo then she was... but what was upsetting her, was that she was starting to develop strong feelings for Ichigo, she even believed they were stronger then the feelings she had for Takehito, and she felt guilty because of that fact.

Her guilt was also why she hadn't forced Karasuba and Ichigo apart when she had found them in compromising conditions such as the one this morning. How could she punish Karasuba when she herself wanted to be in the exact same position? To be in the arms of her Ashikabi? She could already feel the bond between her and Ichigo... but the bond between Ichigo and Karasuba was stronger then her own, and that slightly frightened her, that Karasuba was pulling Ichigo away from her. On several occasions she had seen the two kissing in the hall or Karasuba sneaking into Ichigo's bedroom in the mornings. She wasn't ignorant to these facts. What she found the hardest to ignore... was Ichigo's own feelings towards Karasuba, that hurt her the most.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared out into the yard. She had been reserved around Ichigo, wanting to know how she should proceed, hoping in time that she could come to an understanding as to why she felt such feelings for the nineteen year old. However the longer she waited the closer Karasuba got to him and the more Miya was forced away. She lowered her head down onto her knees hoping the tears wouldn't come. She didn't want to cry.

"You're missing out on all the fun." Miya stiffened at Karasuba's cold voice, no matter how many times she hears it she always knew that, that same voice had mocked hundreds if not thousands before death. Miya heard her light footsteps come closer before she felt the slight shift as Karasuba sat beside her. She rose her head slightly and glanced at the Sekirei sitting beside her, dressed in a pair of swear pants that happened to be Ichigo's and a singlet simply starring off into the sky. Miya had never seen her with such a true peaceful expression on her face, this was a first.

"If you're out here you're missing it as well." Miya said turning her attention to the yard, her hair covering most of her face from Karasuba's view.

"That man..." Karasuba said irritably referring to Isshin. "I can't handle him." She mumbled out. "He acted so serious now he's acting like a damn child again." She continued to mumble. Miya nodded her head in agreement, it just showed Isshin's sudden change in attitude had shocked Karasuba just as much as it had shocked her. "And what the hell did he mean when he said 'don't hurt him'? He's our Ashikabi why the hell would we hurt him?" She growled out.

"I'm more concerned about what he said about he's been through a lot." Miya admitted to the other Sekirei. Karasuba glanced at her from the corner of her eye.

"Right, you don't know about the Winter war." Karasuba breathed out. "That little stuffed animal was packed full of information." Miya tightened her hold around her legs pulling them closer to her chest as Karasuba said that, it was just another thing Karasuba had moved forward with. She knew Ichigo a lot better then Miya did, even having gone so far as to spar with him. Miya believed that fighting was one way to learn about a person. "If you stop bitching about everything you find me and him doing you might have time to ask him about it directly." Miya looked to Karasuba out of the corner of her eye.

"Why would you want that?" Miya asked. "That would simply increase the bond between us." Karasuba shrugged and continued to look out at the sky.

"Better then you moping about, I actually thought you were going to start something in the bath last night but you couldn't go through with it could you?" She questioned and noticed that Miya diverted her eyes away from her. "For what it's worth." Karasuba said standing up. "I am sorry. I was following orders." Miya's body began to tremble. "Take-"

"Don't say his name!" Miya snapped at her. "After what you did you have no right to say his name!" Karasuba frowned. "I allowed you into my house for the sake of Ichigo, if you even thought that I had forgiven you for what you have done." She shook her head before she stood up and glared at Karasuba. "You killed Takehito, you didn't do it because you were following orders you did it because you love killing! That I can never forgive." Karasuba frowned as she watched Miya snatch up the wooden sword that was next to her and walk out into the yard and start to go through all to familiar movements. Karasuba turned to walk away before seeing Uzume standing there with wide eyes after hearing the conversation between Miya and Karasuba.

"It would be best if you forgot what you just heard." Karasuba told her and walked past her towards the stairs. Uzume looked over her shoulder to see Karasuba looking back at her. "Don't even think about mentioning it to Ichigo. It will come out if it needs to. Don't go prying." Uzume simply nodded her head and Karasuba walked up the stairs. Uzume walked to the door that led out into the yard and watched as Miya swung the wooden sword with force that sent tremors across the yard. Uzume simply stood there for a few minutes before she felt someone beside her. She was slightly surprised to see Isshin watching her.

"Oh hey old man." Uzume smiled making him smile at her in return.

"She's really going at it huh?" Isshin questioned. "Something bothering her?"

"I've thought about it, but I don't know Miya all that well. I've only been living here for a while. Ichigo probably knows her better then I do." Isshin nodded as he watched as Miya swung her sword and sent a shock wave across the yard and smashing through the back fence making it crumble in on itself.

"_She could easily take on a captain in Shikai." _Isshin thought in surprise. "Yo Miya!" Isshin laughed gaining Miya's attention. "You know you're holding your sword all wrong right?" Miya looked down to where she was gripping the wooden sword and saw that Isshin was right. In her anger she hadn't even been using the correct form.

"Thanks." Miya bowed slightly. "Do you know much about sword play?" Isshin grinned before both Uzume and Miya watched as his body glowed blue before his soul reaper form was thrust from his body.

"Better then my son if I do say so myself." Isshin smiled. "How about it? Care to go up against a former Captain of the Soul Society?"

"Where's Ichigo?" Miya asked making Isshin pout.

"I do this awesome entrance and you don't even bat an eyelid!" Isshin whined Miya and Uzume were wandering if he was going to start stamping his foot like a child. "You're just like him. I had to head butt him the first time he saw me like this." He sighed before answering. "He said he was going to the store to get Yuzu some ingredients for dinner. He shouldn't be too long." Miya nodded her head before turning to Uzume.

"Uzume do you mind going to my room and grabbing my sword." Uzume nodded and walked into the house towards Miya's room. "Isshin, can I ask you something?" Isshin nodded as he placed his hand in his shihakusho.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Your wife. Masaki." Isshin frowned slightly. "She passed some time ago correct?" Isshin nodded.

"Yes, when Ichigo was nine, over ten years ago now. Ichigo will be going on twenty soon." Miya nodded her head. "Ichigo said you had been married."

"I... I want to know... is it wrong that I'm having feelings for another after my husbands death?" Isshin frowned at her question.

"How about we have a spar and then we can talk. I'm sure you'd like to have it in private." Miya nodded her head as she saw Uzume walk out with her sword. Miya nodded her thanks as Uzume walked over to her and handed the sword. "Now." Isshin grinned. "Let's see what one of my future daughters are made of!" He laughed pulling Engetsu from it's sheath Miya pulling her own sword from it's sheath.

X-X

"Man I only wanted to kill some time." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head looking out into the setting sun. He had left Maison Izumo around midday to go get some supplies for Yuzu as she had asked him, he had forgone getting the items straight away and went for a walk to get some peace and quiet before stopping at an Arcade. He had been in there for the last couple of hours playing kids at air hockey.

"It's been ages since I went to an arcade, eh it was fun. Killed my afternoon anyway. Better go get the stuff for Yuzu." He smiled lightly walking off towards where he knew he would find a convenience store close by.

He walked into the store and went about getting what he needed, he checked the clock on the wall and sighed, he had an hour to get home so Yuzu could start cooking. Dinner starts at six in Maison Izumo and if it's not ready by six Miya gets pissed, so if he got home at five that gave Yuzu and hour to cook. He walked to the cashier and placed the items on the counter to which the cashier started to swipe them through. Ichigo paid and grabbed the bag and headed out of the store and into the street.

He shivered slightly, it was now spring but it was still cold. He headed for a park which he could cut through to lessen the trip home. He was going to have a nice warm bath, preferably alone tonight. As he walked through the park he noticed people walking around some heading home after work some taking their kids to watch the sunset.

Ichigo smiled before stopping in front of a bench as he saw a young woman sitting there in what he could only imagine was a tattered lab coat. Looking around he wandered why no one was doing anything about her, just simply ignoring her. He turned back to her and saw that she had short brown hair and her face barely portrayed any emotion as she simply looked down at the ground.

"Hey." Ichigo called out to her. "You alright over there?" Her head rose and Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he saw the same mark on her forehead that Karasuba and Miya now had on the back of their necks. _"I ask again, is there anyone in this damn city who isn't a Sekirei?"_ She simply stared at him with a blank stare.

"I'm fine." She spoke. "Only broken." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking forward and sitting down next to her, placing the groceries down next to him.

"Someone like you shouldn't be dressed like that out here. Who knows what type of creeps are around here. Where is your home?" He questioned.

"I... I don't have a home." She told him. "Are... are you an Ashikabi?" She asked looking at him.

"He isn't but I am." A new voice spoke up. Ichigo and the Sekirei looked up to the two people standing there. The first was a slim teenager of average height with brown hair wearing a white formal attire that Ichigo suspected was quite expensive. The second was a tall man with messy silver hair and grey eyes, he was dressed in black clothing that had an opening revealing his chest with bands crossing over the gap, he also wore a long orange scarf that was wrapped around his neck and a sword resting on his shoulder. "I can give you a home. Just come join my collection."

"Mikogami... be careful." Mutsu said. "There is something odd about that man."

"He's just another human, probably found out about the Sekirei plan and wants a Sekirei of his own." Mikogami shrugged before turning back to the female Sekirei sitting by his side. "What do you say? Come join me." She was about to stand up before Ichigo's hand rested on her shoulder making her turn to look at him, confusion in her blank eyes.

"This is the type of creep I was telling you about." Ichigo told her. "I'll deal with them and then I'll figure out what I can do to help you." With that Ichigo stood up and stepped in front of her. "Look kid, I'm not letting you touch her." Mikogami growled at him. "You're probably some immature brat and what you said about a collection? I'm assuming you have a few more Sekirei up your sleeve. So you're a spoiled brat who wants more toys. Well I'm a jerk and don't want you to have any more. What are you going to do about it?"

"Mutsu!" Mikogami shouted. "Get him out of the way!" He ordered. Mutsu sighed and walked forward making Ichigo turn his attention to the male Sekirei.

"So you're a Sekirei? Apart from Kagari you're the first male Sekirei I've met... plus I'm still trying to figure out of Kagari is a girl or a guy." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"You've met other Sekirei then?" Mutsu questioned. "That means you are an Ashikabi, where are your Sekirei then?"

"At home..." Ichigo shrugged reaching into his pocket and gripping his substitute badge. "You take another step forward, I'm going to have to fight you." Mutsu sighed and looked over at Mikogami who had annoyed look on his face.

"I've got to follow my Ashikabi's orders." As soon as Mutsu took another step Ichigo rose his substitute badge to his chest and forced his soul from his body. Mutsu watched in amazement as both Ichigo and his body disappeared from view for a second before only Ichigo reappeared having placed his body out of sight.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Mikogami shouted. "Stop being a cheater!"

"Shut it kid!" Ichigo growled grabbing the hilt of Zangetsu and turning back to Mutsu. "I'll have to fight you." He pulled Zangetsu from his back and let the bandages fall away which disappeared into spirit particles. Mutsu grabbed the hilt of his sword and raised it up and dragged the sheath revealing the blade before tossing the sheath to the side.

"I've got to say, I've never faced off against anyone like you before." Mutsu admitted. "I never knew a human could radiate such power." Ichigo shrugged.

"We could always go our separate ways and forget about this. I've got to get home soon otherwise my land lady is going to be pissed." Ichigo told him.

"Stop talking Matsu and get rid of him!" Mikogami shouted. Mutsu didn't hesitate and dashed forward swinging with the back of his sword aiming at Ichigo's side but was surprised to see that Ichigo had simply blocked him with the palm of his hand and hadn't moved an inch.

"What was that?" Ichigo questioned grabbing the blade. "How are you suppose to cut me if you don't use the sharp side?"

"I wasn't planning on cutting you, just knocking you out." Ichigo rose an eyebrow before looking down at the blade. He sighed before thrusting Zangetsu into the ground next to him surprising Mutsu.

"Well if you're aiming to just knock me out, I should do the same." Ichigo breathed out, he let his grip on Zangetsu go before cocking his hand back in a fist. Matsu tried to pull his sword from Ichigo's grip but it didn't budge. He went to jump back but before he could Ichigo's fist connected with his cheek sending him straight to the ground. Ichigo crouched down and lifted Mutsu's head out of the cracked concrete where his head had collided. "Damn you're still conscious." Ichigo breathed out as he saw Mutsu looking at him through half lidded eyes. "We'll have to fight some other time, not some half ass crap like this was."

"Mutsu!" Mikogami shouted running forward. "What did you do to him you bastard!" He shouted going to punch Ichigo who simply dodged his fist making Mikogami stumble past him and let Mutsu's head fall back into the concrete which got a groan from the Sekirei as Ichigo rose and stood up.

"Alright, fights over. Leave her alone now." Mikogami didn't even care as he went about helping his Sekirei from the concrete. Ichigo walked over to the female Sekirei still sitting on the bench who was now wide eyed as she had watched the fight unfold. Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he walked over to her. "Hey look, I'm not offering anywhere permanent but until we can find you a place to stay I know of a place that could accommodate you for a while. If you want that is." She looked up at him before nodding and standing up, Ichigo's face went bright red as the lab coat fell to her sides revealing that indeed she wasn't wearing anything else under it. Ichigo turned on his heel and walked back to Mutsu.

"Get away from us!" Mikogami shouted as he saw Ichigo crouch down next to him.

"Can I borrow this?" He questioned holding and end of the orange scarf up. "I'll give it back to you some day." Mutsu simply nodded and Ichigo unwrapped the scarf from around Mutsu's neck. "You should really get him to a hospital and get him checked out." Ichigo told Mikogami before walking back to the Sekirei still sitting on the bench. With a blush he wrapped the scarf around her waist covering what should have been covered by underwear, before pulling it tight around her before starting to do up her buttons. "Do you have no common sense?" He questioned as he finished doing up the buttons that hadn't been broken off making it uneven all the way up. She just stared at him. "What's your name?" Ichigo questioned hoping to at least get that out of her.

"Akitsu." She answered without hesitation.

"Well Akitsu, I'm Ichigo." She simply nodded in understanding as he picked up the bag that had the groceries for dinner inside. "Let's get going. If we're late there is going to be hell to pay." He said walking off before stopping. He looked over his shoulder to see Akitsu gripping his shikakusho between her thumb and her forefinger.

He sighed before grabbing Zangetsu and placing it on his back and kept on walking towards where he had left his body Akitsu following after him never letting go, leaving Mikogami and Mutsu in the park. He just knew bringing Akitsu back to Maison Izumo was going to be a pain in the ass, but he couldn't just leave her there.


	17. Chapter 17

Ichigo stood awkwardly in the front door, Akitsu behind him still holding onto his shirt simply staring over his shoulder as Miya and Isshin stood inside looking at the two of them. A massive grin was covering his father's face as a questioning look crossed Miya's. Ichigo sighed before walking forward and slipping out of his shoes and rose his hand up that held the groceries he had gotten, Akitsu still following behind him never letting go of the back of his shirt.

"Sorry I'm back so late." Ichigo told them. "I kind of got side tracked at the arcade." He told them, but now both of there attentions were on Akitsu making him sigh. "I... uh found her in the park..." Isshin's grin only widened as Miya's questioning look turned into a frown as she saw the Sekirei symbol on Akitsu's forehead. Ichigo rose an eyebrow at Miya and she turned to him.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Miya asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Ah... why is your arm bandaged?" He questioned noticing the bandages on her arm for the first time. She smiled lightly before thrusting her thumb at Isshin.

"We had a bit of a spar and your father went a bit overboard." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his father who grinned and placed a hand on Miya's non-bandaged shoulder.

"Don't you worry my boy!" Isshin laughed. "You've got a good one here, strong, worthy of my son! Took one of my Getsuga head on without batting an eyelash!" That was all his father could get out before Ichigo's foot connected with his face.

"What the hell are you doing unleashing a Getsuga of all things in a sparring match!" Ichigo roared, Miya's eyes wide as he hair flew wildly about her face from the speed Ichigo had attacked his father at. She turned to look at them only to see Isshin on the ground, Ichigo stomping the man's face into the hardwood floor.

"You idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" He continued to shout, smashing his foot into his father's face, all but trying to smash it through the wooden floor. "Have you no common sense at all!" Ichigo growled as he stepped back while running a hand through his hair in annoyance before turning to Miya. "I'm so sorry about him."

"It's quite alright." Miya smiled. "He told me that you're even stronger then him. If so, I'm glad that you're my Ashikabi." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, embarrassed slightly before Miya turned back to Akitsu. "My name's Miya." She greeted.

"Akitsu." Akitsu replied her greeting.

"Please come in, I'd hate for you to continue to walk around in such attire, it's very unbecoming of a young woman." Ichigo ran a hand down his face as Akitsu walked forward still only dressed in a white lab coat and the scarf he had taken from Mutsu, the male Sekirei he had fought earlier. "Care to take a bath?" Akitsu turned to Ichigo who rose an eyebrow.

"Do I require a bath?" She questioned Ichigo who ran a hand down his face once more with a sigh.

"Uzume!" Miya called out with a smile and before long, footsteps could be heard as Uzume came running down the hallway, Ichigo ducked as she tried to tackle him in a hug however flew over him instead and landed on the ground with a pout as she looked up at Ichigo with a whine. "Uzume." Miya said making Uzume look up at her with a smile.

"What can I do for you Miya?" She questioned flipping up onto her feet.

"Can you take our new friend into the bath?" Miya asked making Uzume turn to Akitsu and her eyes widened slightly at the Sekirei mark on her forehead. She turned to Miya who nodded her head with a frown knowing what Uzume was thinking. Ichigo watching the small exchange with some interest before Uzume wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck.

"Ichigo! When are you going to make me your Sekirei! You can only make a girl wait so long you know." She pouted giving her best impression of a puppy which made Ichigo sigh and look her in the eyes making them widen slightly. _"Is he going to wing me right here?"_ Uzume thought, her cheeks heating slightly as she leant in unconsciously.

"Uzume, bath, Akitsu, now." Miya's cold tone snapped Uzume out of her thoughts and she unwrapped her arms form around Ichigo's neck and chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her head as Miya smiled at her, the demon visage appearing behind her.

"Kay! I'm going!" Uzume quickly grabbed Akitsu's hand and ran down the hall, not even caring that she stomped Isshin further into the ground making him groan. Ichigo turned to Miya and smiled slightly.

"I'll go give these to Yuzu." Ichigo said raising the bag of groceries still in his hand up. He purposely stepped on the back of his fathers head and grinded his foot into the back of his skull as he walked over him only getting a groan from the man. Miya looked down at him with a slight frown before tilting her head slightly.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be up and annoying everyone sooner then you think." Ichigo's call came back making her smile and nod before walking over the unconscious man, careful not to step on Isshin and followed Ichigo into the kitchen where Yuzu was chewing him out about coming back late.

"It's so nice to see you acting like a brother and sister." Miya smiled making both look at her, Yuzu blushed and grabbed her apron she was wearing and began to toy with it making Miya smile. "Would you like some help Yuzu?" She questioned the younger Kurosaki.

"Oh, no thank you, I'd like for you to try my cooking. See if you can tell me where I need to improve? Kay." Ichigo face palmed.

"Yuzu, you need to stop hanging out with Uzume." Ichigo told her making her puff her cheeks out.

"Why!?" She whined.

"Because before now you have never said 'kay' a day in your life." Ichigo told her raising a finger to point at her. "You're picking up her bad habits. Who knows what would happen next, you'll probably be walking around barely dressed." Yuzu frowned before crossing her arms and looking away.

"You're just jealous that I'm spending more time with your girlfriend then you." She huffed out, Ichigo's finger dropped as his mouth opened but he couldn't come up with a response, when did Yuzu become so witty?

"Yuzu... since you've started high school you've become so mean." Ichigo told her.

"I remember saying the same thing to you a couple of years ago!" Yuzu huffed out. "Now out of the kitchen or I'll hit you with a spoon!" She threatened holding up a wooden spoon, making Ichigo drag Miya out of the kitchen before Yuzu slammed the sliding door shut.

"Man, Yuzu's really changed since high school, maybe there is someone bugging her in class or something." Ichigo pondered out loud, before he turned to Miya who was smiling at him. "I'm really sorry about my sisters behaviour, she's not usually like this." Miya just giggled.

"It's fine really, I actually think it's kind of sweet watching how your family interacts. I can tell that you all care for one another a lot." She smiled and Ichigo couldn't help but smile at her in return. Miya opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted before she could get anything out.

"Ah... excuse me." Minato said rubbing the back of his head, standing in the hall in his usual white long sleeve shirt and blue pants. "Um... I thought that I'd let you know... Karasuba and Karin are out in the yard..." Miya's eyes widened slightly but Ichigo just rose an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" He questioned.

"Ah... Karasuba said she wanted to test your sisters skill level, or something. I don't know I just thought I should let you know." Miya was on the move before Ichigo could even comprehend what Minato was saying. Both followed her only for her to slam the yard door open, both thought that it would break underneath the force it was opened with.

All eyes were wide as they saw Karasuba standing in the yard, a smirk on her face, Miya's wooden sword in hand, standing across from her was an equally smirking Karin, several balls of glowing reiatsu surrounding her feet. Ichigo watched in slight surprise as he saw Karin using her spiritual pressure in such a way, he knew that when he had lost his powers back when he was seventeen that Karin had taken on protecting Karakura in his stead but he had never seen her powers before.

"You're good." Karasuba grinned.

"You're not to bad yourself." Karin grinned back. Ichigo mentally groaned, Yuzu was taking a liking to Uzume and now Karin was taking a liking to Karasuba, what next? Ichigo manning up and taking a liking to Miya? He blushed slightly at the thought before shaking his head and resting a hand on Miya's tense shoulder as he saw that she was going to stop the two out in the yard. She looked back at Ichigo and saw him simply shake his head making her eyes widen.

"Just watch." He told her and she turned back to see Karasuba grip the boken and ready herself as more balls of reiatsu surrounded Karin seemingly coming out of nowhere, having five balls of reiatsu floating around her in all.

"One last push, then I'm going to have a bath before dinner." Karasuba told her and Karin nodded. Karasuba dashed forward as Karin slammed her foot down on one of the glowing lights sending it into the ground before kicking out with her other foot and connecting with another reiatsu ball with a spiritual enhanced kick sending the ball of light flying at Karasuba turning it into a deadly projectile that turned into a blade which Karasuba parred with the boken to her side, before another blade of light skimmed past her cheek cutting her lightly, a thin trail of blood traveling down her cheek.

She ducked underneath the third projectile, before coming to a deadlock with the fourth that Karin had kicked upwards only for it to come straight down at her with hand signals from Karin. Karasuba grinned as Karin no longer had any more balls of light and shoved the blade of light she was in the dead lock with, to the side and dashed forward before she saw the grin come to Karin's face.

Her eyes widened as she recalled the first ball of reiatsu Karin had forced into the ground. She tried to stop her assault but it was to late as Karin slammed her foot into the ground and in an instant she felt the sharp blade of reiatsu at her throat, just barely millimetres from impaling her up through the chin, ending the fight.

"See, Karin's strong, sure she doesn't have high levels of spiritual energy but she can manipulate it to do anything she wants it too." Ichigo smiled remembering how Kisuke had explained it to him, although he had never seen her use her powers he knew a little about them. "Even strong hollows have fallen to her. You don't need to worry so much about Karasuba, Miya." Ichigo said softly making her turn to him.

"I... I'm sorry." She whispered out as Minato went into the yard exclaiming how awesome that their spar was, both girls clearly irritated about his lack of reluctance in praising their skills. "Ichigo... can... can we talk?" Ichigo smiled down at her and nodded his head bringing a smile to her face. As everyone made their way inside both Ichigo and Miya remained and walked out into the yard and sat down on a grassy patch and looked up into the star filled sky, Miya leaning into him slightly, enjoying the warmth that he was emitting.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He questioned looking down at her. He watched as she took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I spoke with your father today." She started making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her, but could tell that the conversation she had with his Dad was a serious one. "After our spar, we talked... for a while actually, about a lot of things. He told me a lot of things that you have done, what you've achieved since you were fifteen, what you lost and how you acted in this time." She said making his eyes widen. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I couldn't bring myself to ask you. I... I was wrong not to do so. But your Dad, he talked some sense into me."

"That idiot?" He asked with a smile and she nodded with a giggle.

"When we became bonded, when you winged me. I didn't want it." Ichigo lowered his gaze at that. "I don't blame you Ichigo." She smiled lifting his chin up making him look at her. "You told me that you wouldn't simply for my sake, if anything I did what Karasuba did and forcefully made you become my Ashikabi." She told him. "And I must say, I don't regret it at all, as selfish of me as that is. Because if I continued to regret it... I didn't deserve these feelings that I'm having for you." She admitted truthfully.

"At the start I regretted it because I did it for my own selfish reasons, then... then the guilt set in. How could I have these feelings for you yet still have the same feelings for my husband. That's why over the last few weeks... I've distanced myself from you, let Karasuba have her way. As much as it hurt me, I felt I deserved it simply because I was betraying Takehito."

"Then Dad helped you..." Ichigo figured it out and she nodded with a smile.

"I asked him if I was wrong, asked him if I was betraying my husband by having feelings for another." She said her hand sliding in the grass to entwine her fingers with his. "He showed me that I had to believe in my feelings." She leaned up and locked her lips with his making his eyes widened at the sudden action but closed his eyes and kissed her back, the hand that was entwined remained in the grass but their other hands rose up and pulled each other closer, to make the once gentle seemingly innocent kiss turn into a lust filled one.

Ichigo was surprised when he felt Miya become more assertive and pushed herself against him until he was forced to lay back down in the grass. Miya atop of him, their lips still locked as their tongues thrust into one another's mouths. Ichigo's arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her tighter to him making her moan into the kiss before pulling back. Ichigo opened his eye and he stared into the glistening eyes of Miya, she was crying.

"Are you ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She smiled, her eyes closing and he could see the happiness on her face. "Ichigo." She said opening her eyes staring into his brown ones. "I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo sat at the table, staring down at the newspaper in front of him with half lidded eyes his head propped up on his hand as he idly read the page he was on, the house was dead quiet, for one reason. It was midnight, and Ichigo was the only one awake, otherwise the house would be in an uproar. Even without his family there, there was always something to make noise about, meaning Ichigo had barely any peace and quiet. So this time at midnight was the only time he could actually enjoy himself, which he took full advantage of, although he wasn't at peace as he might seem, his thoughts were running over what had happened earlier with Miya, and her confession to him.

"_I love you."_

Three simple words had left Ichigo speechless, the same three words that could leave any man speechless. Although his speechlessness didn't anger or even saddened Miya, she just giggled kissed him on the nose and acted the same for the rest of the night, the only thing that had changed was that Akitsu was eating with them, and Uzume tried to play footsies with him during dinner but a knife between her thighs from Karasuba quickly put a stop to that, instantly.

He didn't even really know why he had been speechless at the confession, hadn't Karasuba done the same thing just the other night as they had been wrapped in one another's embrace? No, it wasn't the same, it was different, he hadn't had the time to think about it as he had fallen asleep along side Karasuba. He doubted she even remembered what she had said to him.

"_Fall in love with me, my beloved Ashikabi."_

Those had been the words of Karasuba after their first very 'intense' make out session. A confession or not, it still stumped Ichigo a little just as Miya's confession earlier had. Hell he didn't even know if he should have called that a confession. He knew one thing however... both woman held strong feelings for him. It's not that he didn't find the attraction or the feelings mutually, he just didn't know how to go about it.

Having two woman confess to you in that way... it really put a strain on a guys thoughts, then there was Uzume... he shook his head, not wanting to go into the resident perverts habits of getting him to try and wing her. His forced his thoughts away from the woman in the life to his family and how they had been going since they had gotten here.

Karin and Karasuba seemed to be getting along after their spar out in the yard earlier, Ichigo wandered how Karin had become so fluent in controlling her spiritual energy but shrugged it off. Karin was like him, didn't much like to flaunt her power or simply show it off. He was actually surprised how she had manipulated Karasuba into charging her and leading her into a trap. It was pretty damn smart.

Uzume and Yuzu were still getting along like a house on fire, his dad hadn't been too bad, he was sure to remember and thank Miya for that and Kon had simply remained a silent ninja, not wanting to suffer Yuzu's 'play time' Kon had called his so called 'torture', Ichigo thought about telling the mod soul that Yuzu didn't play with dolls any more but didn't, he deserved to suffer some more for everything he had put Ichigo through over the years.

His head rose slightly, moving his eyes to the closed door that led to the room he was sitting in, as he heard the front door close before footsteps came down the hall, outside the sliding door he saw a shadow and frowned as he sensed Kagari stop in front of it, he saw the Sekirei's silhouette reach out for the door to open it before stopping and leaving towards his room. Ichigo sighed and wandered what he was suppose to do about Kagari, he already had winged two Sekirei, Uzume was onto him about becoming her Ashikabi, now he had Akitsu to deal with as well, Sekirei were appearing out of frigging no where.

He sighed flipping the paper closed not finding any jobs in there and stood up, deciding he could head to bed and hopefully have a somewhat peaceful day tomorrow, as unlikely as it would be he could still hope. He flicked the light off and stepped out into the hall heading for the staircase, his sock clad feet not making a sound on the hard wood floors. He headed up the stairs and stepped onto the second floor before stopping as he looked at the blank wall to his right. He rose an eyebrow before crouching down as he saw a blue light coming from underneath the wall.

"_Seriously? A hidden room? I know Miya said she was hiding from MBI, but seriously this is taking things a bit to far. It's like 007 up in here."_ He stood up to his full height and knocked on the wall, hoping to get to meet his other house mate. He knocked again but got nothing. He pushed forward a bit and the wall budged a little before it slammed back as something on the other side slammed into it. "Uh, hello?" Ichigo questioned. "I... uh... thought it wouldn't be a bad time to meet you..." He trailed off. "It's Matsu right?"

"Yes, good to meet you!" A girl's voice came from the other side. "Please leave now!" Ichigo rose an eyebrow, it almost sounded like she was scared. Ichigo sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, night." He said before turning and walking down the hall, wandering who the hell she was, it had to be one of the most awkward conversation's he had in a while. He walked past the doors of Minato's room where he could hear Musubi laughing in her sleep, it hadn't been the first time, when it had been the first time there had been a massive panic through the house as nobody knew where the laughing was coming from until they found Musubi in bed laughing, something about bears... it was the oddest thing. He wandered how Minato slept next to her and put up with it.

He past Uzume's room and quickly kept walking, not wanting to know if the Sekirei was going to jump him when he walked past, luckily all was quiet. He headed to the end of the hall and stopped before looking down the dark empty hallway once more.

This had been too easy.

He narrowed his eyes before opening his door but darkness was all that greeted him. He walked in, closing the door behind him as he entered and flicked on the light, only for his eye to twitch as someone was now moving under his blankets. He heard a groan from underneath the blanket, obviously a female before Uzume sat up rubbing her eyes as she looked up to him.

"Kill the lights would you." She groaned out making Ichigo sigh.

"Uzume, what are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned, slightly annoyed, he just wanted to go to sleep. She removed her hands from her face and placed them down behind her back and leant back on them, pushing her chest out slightly, Ichigo was just glad she was dressed, he had seen Uzume naked more times then he had Yoruichi since she had moved into this house.

"I thought I might come keep you company, however I fell asleep before you came in, your futon is really comfy compared to mine." She pouted. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he walked further into the room, his eyes half lidded, needing sleep.

"Go back to your own room Uzume, I'm tired and want to go to sleep." He slumped down into his bed, not even caring that Uzume had to roll over a little to give him room. She simply smiled before running a hand through his hair making him mumble something she couldn't quite make out into his pillow. She leaned down pushing her ear out.

"What was that?"

"Why are you still here." He said turning his head to the side, his breath tickling her ear slightly making her giggle.

"To keep you all nice and warm." She said laying on his back getting a sudden groan of surprise out of him as he felt Uzume's breasts squish against his back. "Isn't that obvious?" She questioned leaning down so she could look him in the eyes. Ichigo sighed as he mock glared up at Uzume from where he was pushed down against his futon, she just stuck her tongue out at him. He watched as a calm expression crossed her face as she pressed her chin lightly into his back with her eyes closed, her arms idly wrapping around his form.

"Uzume, you do realise if Karasuba or Miya see you like this..."

"Oh it's fine." Uzume giggled lightly. "Miya will only hit me over the head and Karasuba isn't as psychotic as she seems... she's like a big... fluffy, mostly angry lion." She told him making him sweat drop slightly. "And anyway..." She leaned forward, Ichigo's eyes widening as there faces were inches apart. "I told you I'd come back for that kiss." Ichigo's eyes widened as Uzume's closed in.

"Uzu-!" He was cut off as her lips connected with his, the reaction was immediate like always, behind Uzume white bandage like wings formed from her back along with her Sekirei mark. Her tongue darted into his mouth and she moaned, Ichigo was the first to pull back and Uzume smiled at him.

"Sekirei number ten, Uzume. May my protection always be able to keep my Ashikabi safe." She told him, a slight blush emitting her cheeks as she rested her head down next to him. "I've wanted to become your Sekirei for a while now Ichigo, it feels so good to be emerged." She told him, closing her eyes as Ichigo looked over her peaceful face. He was about to close his eyes before he sighed.

"Come on, go back to your room, it's only going to cause problems if you stay here tonight." Ichigo told her making her lips purse up into a pout.

"You let Karasuba share your bed." She whined slightly, rolling off of him and to the side. She saw him roll his shoulders before pushing himself up into a sitting position. She looked up at him and lowered a hand to her shirt. "I can make it worth your while." She told teasingly, as she played with the fabric of her shirt, his face went red before he set it in a scowl and pointed at the door. "Fine, but you have to carry me." She told him, puffing her cheeks out.

"What?"

"Carry me like a princess." She told him with a grin. He sighed and stood up before crouching down and picker her up making her smile widened as he rose to his full height, holding her like a princess. "Oh my dashing prince take me now!" Ichigo's ears heated up as she giggled and tapped him on the nose. "Just kidding." Ichigo growled in annoyance as he walked for the door, Uzume simply taking the time to cosy up to her Ashikabi, feeling the lateness of the night take it's toll, her eyes closed and she fell asleep in his arms as he carried her to her room.

Ichigo slid her door open with his foot and he stopped as he saw Yuzu and Karin sleeping next to one another, Akitsu was simply laying in her bed. When the door opened she rose up into a sitting position. Ichigo shook his head and gestured for her to go back to bed. She simply looked at him before nodding and laid back down and rolled over. Ichigo walked over to the futon next to Yuzu which was empty and laid Uzume down, she clutched onto him but with ease Ichigo was able to get out of her hold... to which she immediately locked onto Yuzu and calmed down.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and headed for the door, not wanting the morning to come any time soon. He didn't know if Sekirei could sense other Sekirei emerging but he doubted Uzume was going to keep it a secret meaning he was going to have a hell of a day tomorrow... plus his dad would probably ask him questions about the massive build up of Uzume's spiritual pressure being released. Why couldn't he lead a normal life?


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo's eyes opened before he immediately shut them again wanting to so very much go back to sleep. He didn't want today to happen, he already knew his Dad was excited since his reiatsu was fluctuating wildly, which in turn what had awoken him, you'd think for a previous captain he'd be able to control it a lot more then he was.

He rose his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples thinking of anything he could do to leave the house without being seen, the only thing he could think of was jumping out the window, and there was still a possibility of him being seen, plus he would have to leave his body here. He thrashed around in his futon, knowing that there was no dodging the inevitable.

"ICHIGO!"

_"Shit!"_ Icihgo cursed to himself as he rolled out of the way as his door flew open, half expecting his Dad to barge in however Uzume and Yuzu flew into his room in his Fathers place and landed on his mattress, arms spread out as if to hug him as he sat beside it clearly in shock of what had happened. Uzume and Yuzu glanced at one another before both turned to Ichigo.

"You weren't suppose to dodge." Uzume pouted at him.

"And what, get clomped by a pervert and child?" Ichigo asked, his eye twitching.

"I'm not a child!" Uzume shouted at him, puffing her cheeks out.

"And I'm not a pervert!" Yuzu also shouted, also puffing her cheeks out like Uzume making Ichigo face palm, they had totally gotten it mixed up. "It's mean to insinuate things like that Ichigo." She continued to pout at him, before both Yuzu and Uzume laughed.

"_Karin's right, Yuzu's like Uzume's little protege."_ Ichigo groaned mentally to himself. "Would you two get out, I have to get dressed." Uzume simply grinned at him as is eye began to twitch. "Out!" He shouted pointing to the door.

"Oh come on!" Uzume whined to him. "We're going out now so it's only fair that I get to see what I'm working with! Plus, you've bathed with Yuzu before right? It's not like anything she hasn't seen before." She told him.

"We haven't bathed together in years! Both of you get out!" Ichigo roared making Yuzu and Uzume whine as he literally threw them out of his room. He slammed his door shut after them and sighed as he leaned his head up against it and closed his eyes. _"One day, one simple normal day where everybody's not freaking weird, is that to much to ask? I'm starting to miss those powerless seventeen months... Everything was so damn simple during that time... but I can't complain now."_

He got dressed and folded his futon up, not wanting to anger Miya, she's probably already annoyed about him winging Uzume, he didn't know how the hell he was going to deal with Karasuba... maybe he could do something to calm her down...

_"Damn it! Now I'm thinking like that perverted bastard Kon!"_ Slamming his door open he walked out of his room and headed for the stairs, glancing at Matsu's hidden room for a second but shrugged and headed down to the first floor. He gulped slightly as he saw Karasuba out in the yard, clearly annoyed as she practised her swings with her sword, she was defiantly imagining someone to be there as she sliced the air with determination. He tip toed past the doorway, Karasuba to deep in her training to even notice him, he'd deal with her later... _"Damn perverted Kon!"_

"Ichigo." Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the all to familiar sweet voice. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see Miya standing there smiling at him, he didn't know if it was a genuine smile or the one she made before the demon showed up... either way it was probably best to ask her before the demon did show up. That thing scared the hell outta him, not because it was scary, but because he had no idea what the hell it was or where the hell it came from.

"Ahaha..." He laughed nervously as he turned to face her. "I guess you Sekirei can sense these things huh? I'm still learning so much about you guys." Miya's smile faltered for a second before she put it back up. "I'm going to say this once." Ichigo told her. "It was all Uzume's fault."

"Was not!" Uzume shouted sliding the main room door open. "Totally wasn't me, he was so all over me!" Ichigo's jaw dropped as he saw Uzume wink at him

"Why are you making this so difficult!" Ichigo shouted at her making Uzume laugh.

"Because it's funny!" She continued to laugh.

"Gah!" Ichigo shouted in frustration, Uzume was already hard enough to deal with before he winged her, now there was nothing holding her back. _"__Oh god __there is__ nothing holding her back __any more__! __I'm royally screwed!__"_ Miya sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she turned to both Uzume and Ichigo.

"Did you think of the consequences when you thought about Ichigo winging you Uzume?" Uzume frowned before all three eyes darted to the open door down the hall where Karasuba was out training.

"I did... but..." Uzume started.

"But what? She's clearly annoyed, with Ichigo or you, it doesn't really matter the fact is, is that she is annoyed." Miya told her a frown on her face, Uzume went to speak before Ichigo cut her off.

"She said Karasuba was like a big fluffy, mostly angry, lion." Ichigo sighed remembering Uzume's take on Karasuba from the previous night, or well early morning talk. "So I'm sure she had some sought of plan to deal with her, otherwise she wouldn't have said that, am I right?" He questioned turning to Uzume who grinned widely at him.

"Of course I did!" She laughed as if it wasn't anything to be worried about.

"Please, enlighten us." Miya told her before Uzume pointed and Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as Miya rose an eyebrow at where she was pointing... directly at Ichigo.

"You've got to be kidding me! You expect me to get you out of this mess, which you made by the way!?" Ichigo shouted at her.

"You know how to handle her, I'm sure you can make her come around." Uzume smiled at him. "You know you want to." She teased him.

"Yeah if she doesn't cut me up first." Ichigo mumbled under his breath before seeing the looks from Miya and Uzume, both clearly showing that didn't know that Karasuba could get jealous, which he assumed she was, he didn't blame her. "You want me to talk to her right now!? I'd like a last meal before I die thank you very much!" He shouted.

"Breakfast is on the table." Miya told him making Ichigo slump over in defeat. "Yuzu made it for you when you were sleeping."

"Gee thanks... might as well get this over and done with." He said heading for the yard. He sighed as he stepped onto the yard, Karasuba turning her attention to him, her blade still raised up above her head as she had been in mid swing before noticing her Ashikabi. "Morning." Karasuba eyed him for a moment and sighed bringing her blade down to rest beside her.

"You want to explain to me what the hell you were kissing Uzume in the middle of the night last night?" Karasuba questioned as Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky orange hair in annoyance. "Well? I'm waiting." She growled out.

"Surely you would have expected this sooner or later, right?" Ichigo questioned, he had kind of expected Uzume would do something like this and he had been trying to avoid any situation that would lead him to winging Uzume. However last night she had taken him by surprise and he had been unable to do anything and she had become his Sekirei. In truth he still didn't understand what the hell was going on half the time with the girls that were surrounding him, he just knew his life was only getting more complicated.

"First you bring a discarded Sekirei home with you and now you wing another one?" Karasuba asked, her irritation only growing. "What's next, you're going to go about looking for more Sekirei? Wing them as well?" She growled out making Ichigo frown. "Do you even understand the bond between us Ichigo?" She asked him, his frown only growing as she walked up to him. "For a Sekirei to find their destined Ashikabi? Do you understand the bond between us? Do you even care?"

"I'm still trying to figure it all out." Ichigo admitted, he didn't fully understand the Sekirei plan, the bonds he had formed with both Miya and Karasuba, and was probably going to form with Uzume. He saw Karasuba's hand clench around the hilt of her sword before she rose her other hand up and slammed it into his jaw. Ichigo stumbled back a few steps, shocked, he had only been joking by telling Uzume and Miya that Karasuba would strike him, he didn't actually think that she would. Ichigo spat out a small amount of blood as Karasuba narrowed her eyes.

"Then let me explain it to you as simply as I can!" She growled walking froward having shoved the blade into the ground next to her. She gripped him by his collar and before Ichigo could think of anything to retaliate her forehead met his and he fell back at the sudden pain of her head butt, his vision becoming blurry. Karasuba falling down with him, still gripping the front of his shirt as she straddled his waist on the ground.

"The bond is everything!" She shouted at him. "A true bond, something both Miya and I share with you! It's everything to us!" Ichigo looked up, his vision becoming clearer only to see tears running down Karasuba's face. "Every waking moment, your on our mind! Their is nothing else we can think about! When you're close to us, no matter the situation, we're happy! Just to be near you!" Karasuba shook him by his shirt, lowering her head. "How do you think it makes us feel when you just wing another Sekirei like that..." She whispered out softly as she leant forward resting her head on his chest.

"It hurts so much to see the Ashikabi I love... wing other Sekirei..." She sobbed into his shirt, no longer able to contain herself. Ichigo sat up, Karasuba's legs wrapping instinctively around his waist as his arms wrapped around her slender frame in a hug pulling her close as she cried onto his shoulder.

Ichigo had never seen Karasuba look like this, not even the other night when she had gone to leave the house. When he had followed her and shown her his inner hollow, she hadn't looked as broken as she looked right now.

From what he knew of Karasuba she was a strong warrior, a determined soldier in this game... and for a bond between them to cause her this much heartache and to make her act like this, there was no way it was false, she barely acted like the same violent woman he had met in the coffee shop who was ready to fight him on a moments notice, or the one who had tried to kill him just because he covered his mouth to stop her first kiss with him.

No, this bond between them... it had changed her, not fully since her old ways still drifted in from time to time, but the woman sitting in his lap right now, she barely resembled the same woman he had met in that coffee shop.

"Karasuba." Ichigo said softly as Karasuba remained quiet, her sobbing having died down to her simply resting her head on his shoulder and clinging to him. "This bond... do you want it?" He asked her making her stiffen in his arms. "Is this truly something that you want?" She tightened her grip on him as she stared down his back to the ground.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked him. "You're my Ashikabi, there is nothing more important in this world then our bond." She said pushing back slightly from him so she could look him in the face. "I realised the moment I kissed you for the very first time." She said raising a hand to cup his chin. "That you are _my_ Ashikabi, my destined Ashikabi and that nothing would keep me away from you." She told him honestly. "Don't say something so stupid again, ok?"

"Our bond has changed you Karasuba." Ichigo replied softly making her frown. "Are you ok with that?"

"Haven't we already been over this?" She questioned with a small smile as she pulled and arm around from his back and placed it on the centre of Ichigo's chest. "We both have our darkness, and we can change who we once were. You told me that." She said softly looking at her own hand on his chest. "Just promise me something Ichigo..."

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Don't... don't simply treat us Sekirei like we don't care for you." She said making Ichigo frown as she looked up at him. "I know you still don't know a lot about us Sekirei, and being an Ashikabi, and we're to blame for most of that. Two of your Sekirei know the most about the Sekirei plan, and we've barely told you anything. That's going to change from here on out. Ok?" Ichigo nodded his head with a smile.

"Just know something Karasuba." He told her making her look him in the eyes. "I've known, for a while, that both you and Miya care for me." He blushed slightly. "Sure when our bonds were formed, their was something else there, but things changed after you were winged..." Karasuba smiled slightly.

"It's because both Miya and I are your Destined Ashikabi. You'll feel more with our bond then you would with someone else's... such as Uzume's." She mumbled out, her eyes narrowing as she saw Uzume duck her head back behind the wall, hearing thundering footsteps as the newest Sekirei to Ichigo ran down the hall.

"The bond between you and I, is strong, stronger then I imagined it to be when I first kissed you. Ichigo, I love you so much." She leant in quickly and kissed him on the lips surprising him slightly before kissing her back. Once she pulled back from her kiss and stared at him, he could see the determination in her eyes, something he hadn't seen since before she had kissed him for the first time in the living room. "And I'm going to make you fall in love with me."


	20. Chapter 20

Ichigo stood in the doorway with a sigh, both Yuzu and Uzume bawling their eyes out as they tugged on his sleeves making him grow annoyed. Sure he expected this of Yuzu but not of Uzume. He glanced up at Karin who was also sighing as Isshin was bawling his eyes out too as Miya spoke to him Karasuba simply leaning up against the house with a bored look on her face.

His family was heading back to Karakura a few days early on Karin's request, apparently a soccer game had come up and she had been told some scouts from colleges were going to be attending, it may be a few years before she would be accepted into a college, but that didn't mean it would hurt to try her hardest. So they were heading back, Yuzu was begging that she be able to stay for the remainder of the week as to get to spend more time with Uzume, not with her brother, oh no not anything like that, she just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend.

Her words not Ichigo's. Uzume was also pleading on Yuzu's behalf. His father was crying because he was leaving his new found daughters, Miya was just wishing him a safe trip, however got dragged into consoling the man.

"Please Ichigo!" Yuzu cried giving her best puppy dog face, however Ichigo was restraining against it.

"Yuzu, if no one is there to cook for Karin and Dad they're going to die trying to figure out how the stove works." Ichigo told her making the young Kurosaki pout up at him. Uzume simply wrapped Yuzu in a hug, her little protege returning it. Ichigo glanced over to Karin who was walking up to Karasuba, the two had formed some kind of mutual respect of one another after there fight the other night. They simply grinned at one another before Karasuba nodded her head and Karin walked back over to where the cab was, she turned to Ichigo with a wave and Ichigo returned it as she got into the cab and over the far side.

Ichigo looked down at Yuzu who was still pouting up at him, Uzume who was at Yuzu's level was also pouting up at him making him growl at the both of them. Yuzu simply smiled gave Ichigo a hug and headed for the cab, wishing both Miya and Karasuba goodbye on her way. Isshin walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Ichigo a serious look, Ichigo knew this look all to well, he had seen it several times only in the most dire of moments.

"Ichigo, I know little about your situation here." Ichigo frowned slightly. "But, you know when you're in too deep and you're strong my boy." Isshin smiled at him. "Don't forget you came here for a reason, Miya told me that you were considering not going to college. It's your choice but don't let this plan of Minaka's ruin your life." Ichigo nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Isshin nodded as his grip tightened on Ichigo's shoulder.

"And son..." Ichigo's eyes widened as Isshin's face only grew more serious. "Six."

"Six?" Ichigo questioned confused at the number.

"That's how many grand babies I want! Six you hear me! Two from each! Not one less you hear me!" Ichigo's fist met his father's face sending him flying.

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter!" Icihgo roared at him. "Oh and tell Kisuke next time I see him I'm kicking his ass!"

"Look after my boy you fine ladies!" Isshin laughed as he waved, heading for the cab. "Remember Ichigo! Six!"

"Screw you old man!" Ichigo roared. Isshin was waving as he sat in the cab the window down his arm out. Ichigo only scowled as the cab drove off down the street making him sigh and take a deep breath. He could at least relax somewhat around the house now. He glanced over the three girls that just happened to be his Sekirei who were all glancing at him. He rose a hand to his cheek and scratched it awkwardly not really knowing what to do now. With his family here, he just acted like he usually did, however now...

"I'll get dinner started." Miya smiled at him. "There is something we all have to discuss at dinner, so please have your baths before hand. Ichigo." Ichigo turned to see her smiling at him. "You can have one on your own tonight, I'm sure."

"Yep, no problems." Ichigo smiled back at her, since winging Uzume, he hadn't had a private bath to himself.

"Karasuba, Uzume, I'm sure you can keep away from Ichigo until then."

"Tch." Karasuba huffed folding her arms and walking into the house while Uzume pouted at Miya.

"Miya, why are you always like this? Ichigo loves taking baths with me. Right Ichigo?"

"Karin's right Uzume, you're way to touchy feely." Ichigo smirked slightly make Uzume pale as a dark aura started to surround Miya.

"Ichigo why'd you have to tell!" Uzume screamed running inside the house, and heading for the safety of her room. Ichigo chuckled lightly as Miya rose a hand to her mouth stifling her own giggle. Ichigo smiled at her which she returned.

"What do you need to talk to us about at dinner?" Ichigo questioned walking into the house beside her.

"Room arrangements." Ichigo paled slightly at that. "Don't worry, you won't be sharing with anyone and if you were it'd be Minato." Ichigo let out a breath of relief. Even when they weren't rooming together, both Uzume and Karasuba had snuck into his bed during the night. He didn't want to think about what would happen if they were sharing a room. "Don't worry, it's not just for us, it's for Minato and Musubi as well."

"Well, ok then." Ichigo said as Miya walked into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"No it's fine." Miya told him before a sly smile came to her face. "Yuzu told me about your attempts at cooking..." Ichigo's face flushed in embarrassment, those hadn't been his moments of pride, that was for sure. He chuckled lightly before he saw a thoughtful look on Miya's face as she stared at him, he rose an eyebrow at her but she was lost in her thoughts. He rose his hand up and snapped his fingers in front of her face making her eyes widen slightly.

"Everything alright?" Ichigo questioned making Miya nod her head.

"Yes every thing's fine. I'll get dinner started." Miya told him turning missing Ichigo's slightly worried expression before he left leaving Miya in the kitchen, her thoughts running a muck. _"I wonder if it's possible. Isshin said it might be but..._" She glanced over her shoulder to see Ichigo having left the doorway. _"I guess there is only one way to try. Before I sleep I guess would be the best time."_

Much to everyone's surprise Ichigo included, he had been able to take a bath in peace. Well if you call a peaceful bath, Kon running around shouting about his victory over Yuzu before cannon balling into the bath Ichigo was in peaceful, then yeah it was peaceful and to Ichigo, it was. Kon didn't stay loud for long so Ichigo didn't mind and simply relaxed without the excess of female nudity. When Ichigo sat down at the table beside Karasuba and Minato he knew that there was something different about Miya who was concentrating on something.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk about." Karasuba said sliding her leg out and pushing it up against Ichigo's, simply for the touch of her Ashikabi.

"Yes, it's about room arrangement's from now on." Miya said looking up. "From now on, Musubi and Karasuba, you two will be sharing."

"And I get to share with Ichigo right!?" Uzume grinned before noticing Karasuba's death glare making the grin slowly disappear.

"No." Miya shook her head. "Uzume, from now on Akitsu will be sleeping in your room, so the two of you will be sharing until we can figure out her situation and suitable arrangements can be made for her." She said glancing over the un-winged Sekirei sitting across from her who simply nodded her head.

"Well... ok." Uzume began. "But does that mean you're sharing with Ichigo?"

"No, I shall remain in my room down stairs, Kagari still has his room while Minato can continue to have his own. Meaning only Karasuba, Musubi and Akitsu are moving around."

"Question!" Musubi grinned holding her hand up.

"Yes Musubi?"

"Why don't you, Uzume and Karasuba all sleep with Ichigo?" Ichigo's face went beat red as the mental image crossed through his mind before he paled and thought about what would happened to him in the crossfire.

"That's not such a good idea Musubi." Ichigo said raising his hands up. "Plus, Miya has rules remember."

"Oh yeah." Musubi grinned. "I almost forgot." She smiled making Minato chuckle lightly at his Sekirei's antics.

"Hey Ichigo." Minato said bringing the orange haired teens attention to the other Ashikabi sitting beside him. "I've got a job at a construction company over the next couple of weeks. They said they're looking for people. Interested?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Ichigo told him with a smile. "Thanks." Minato just nodded his head with a smile. Dinner was quieter the usual without Ichigo's family there but it wasn't any less entertaining or homey, there were just less people. The only real difference was Ichigo wasn't caving his old man's face in with his fist. So that was a plus.

When everyone had left and the dishes had been cleaned Miya was sitting on her bed, she could hear the footsteps of everyone else moving around to their own respective rooms heading for bed. She closed her eyes and began to focus her mental strength. It was known to most Sekirei that one could enter the dreams of their true Ashikabi, however what most didn't know was that if one tried hard enough, you could enter the dreams at will.

She had entered Takehitos dreams on occasion's but it had always been hard since he wasn't an Ashikabi, the way she was entering Ichigo's dream... it also seemed to easy. She wasn't aware she wasn't entering his dream and that there was something else pulling her through. Opening her eyes they only widened at the sight, standing on a blue skyscraper she realised it was sideways.

"_Where am I?"_ She questioned, she hadn't pushed so hard to enter Ichigo's dream since she doubted him to be asleep yet. She looked around on seeing the world laid out before her, everything was on it's side.

"**You know, I thought it'd be the Kings other Queen that visited me first. I mean last time I spoke to her she seemed eager to learn a lot more."** A echoing voice rang out making Miya's eyes narrow sensing the killer intent crush down on her. It was far beyond anything Karasuba had emitted, even in the past. This was something she had never felt before. **"You know, from what I know of you, you're pretty smart."**Miya continued to look around to try and find where the voice was coming from. **"But to think that you'd come her unarmed!"** Hearing the voice from above Miya jumped to the side allowing the being to smash into the building below causing an uproar of smoke. Miya covered her eyes from the offending cloud only hearing an echoing laugh erupt from the dust cloud. **"Oh I can have so much fun with you."** Miya's eyes narrowed as the cloud of dust began to lessen and she was able to see a figure in the cloud. Her eyes widened when she saw the image of the figure pulling a large cleaver from his back, it reminded her of how Ichigo had done it.

"Who are you?" Miya questioned.

"**Me?"** The figure questioned as the smoke began to clear and Miya was able to get a good look at the hollow's face, her eyes widening in surprise. **"Don't I look just a tad bit familiar?"** He laughed. **"Entering someone's mind without their permission, isn't that a bit rude?"** He questioned hefting the blade onto his shoulder, just as Ichigo would.

"You know what I was trying to do?" Miya questioned in surprise.

"**Why do you think it was so easy!?"** The hollow laughed. **"You really think it would have been this easy? I must have been mistaken when I thought you were smarter then you look."** He continued as he began to walk towards her, her instincts making her take a step back, the sickening grin on his face only growing. **"You're meant to be the strongest of your kind right? I'm interested to see how you hold up against me. Care to duke it out?"**

Without even a moment of hesitation the hollow flew forward at speeds Miya couldn't fathom and the hollow was before her, grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes were wide before the Hollow punched her in the stomach making her groan and spit out the fluids in her mouth onto the ground as she landed down on all fours. The hollow dressed in white crouched down in front of her and grabbed a fistful of her purple hair and pulled it up so she was looking into his black and yellow eyes.

"**Barely a punch and you're already like this? You Sekirei must be weak if even the strongest can't stand a single punch."** Miya's eyes widened as a blade appeared at the hollows neck the grin never leaving the pale face. **"Bout time you got here King, I was beginning to get bored!"** The hollow released his hold on Miya and slashed out at Ichigo who blocked the attack with ease, glaring at his counter part. **"Haven't seen that look in a while, not since we fought back with the Vizards!"**

"Stay away from her!" Ichigo's growl shook Miya to the core, she had never seen Ichigo with such hatred on his face. The Hollow simply laughed as he smashed his own Zangetsu against Ichigo's bringing the two face to face.

"**Just testing one of the Queen's out!"** He laughed. **"I must say, Karasuba put up more of a front then this one, at least she had the nerve to look me in the eye!"** Ichigo growled before gripping the white cloth of his hollow's shikakusho and flipped him over his shoulder Zangetsu inches from the pale neck of his hollow, the grin never faltering. Miya didn't understand, Karasuba had met this creature before?

"Why did you attack her?" Ichigo questioned only making the grin on his negative counterparts face to widen once more.

"**I wanted to see what she was made of."** Ichigo and Miya both watched as the hollow rose from his laying position on the ground to a sitting position. **"I'm not sorry."** Ichigo's foot met his hollow's face sending him rolling back.

"Get out of here you bastard!" Ichigo shouted at him before turning to Miya who was still on all fours looking up at him. He smiled lightly as he made his way over to her and crouched down before her raising a hand and caressing her cheek lightly. "You alright? He didn't hurt you to much did he?"

"No." She said shaking her head with a slight smile at Ichigo's touch. "He just surprised me... he looks just like you..."

"I know." Ichigo said, a frown came to his face. "How did you get in here anyway?" He questioned wandering how she had entered his inner world. He didn't even know that it was possible for someone else to do that. He noticed the sheepish expression coming upon Miya's face as she sat down on the building holding her stomach where the hollow had hit her.

"Well... I uh..." She started. "I was trying to, enter your dreams." Ichigo's eyes widened at that. "But I somehow entered up here... wherever here is." She said looking around not knowing what this world was. She had never seen anything like it before. Ichigo looked around with her and checked to make sure his hollow wasn't doing anything he should be aware of.

"Well... I guess you could call this my mind?" He said not really sure himself, he knew it was his inner world but didn't know if he could actually call it his mind. Miya turned to see him keeping an eye on his hollow. "Or, inner world, what ever you want to call it." Ichigo said turning back to her with a smile. "Although, how you got in here... I have no clue." He told her.

"Sekirei have the ability to enter the dreams of Ashikabi's most do it not knowing they are doing so, it shows the Ashikabi who the Sekirei that react to them are." Ichigo simply nodded as he sat down next to her. "There are still a lot of things we don't know about one another Ichigo."

"That's true." Ichigo smiled at her. "Well... uh I guess we have time now."

"What about..." She said glancing over at the Hollow who was seemingly having an argument with someone she couldn't see.

"Zangetsu will deal with him." Ichigo shrugged before he felt Miya's head rest on his shoulder.

"You know... we're not at the inn any more... my rules don't apply here." Ichigo swallowed as he glanced down at Miya who smiled up at him. He leant down as she tilted her chin up and there lips met. Ichigo could tell she was smiling as she kissed him and he couldn't help but smile in return as they pulled away from one another.

"Before we start talking, I uh... I should probably ask this." Miya gave him a questioning look. "Uzume can't do that whole dream entering thing can she?" He said, paling slightly. If Uzume or any of these girls knew the dreams he had been having about them since he had winged them... he didn't know how they would react. Miya simply rose a hand to her mouth and giggled but shook her head.

"I'm not sure if Uzume knows it or not. Karasuba defiantly would though." Ichigo swallowed nervously. "Why, what have you been dreaming about?" She asked with an amused grin making him blush and look away from her before she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"So uh, I guess one of us should start huh?" Ichigo said making Miya nod.

"Want to start with who that person was?" Miya questioned making Ichigo nod.


	21. Chapter 21

Miya's eyes opened and she couldn't help but let a silly smile grace her face as she laid back in her bed. She rolled her head to the side and looked at the clock on her dresser and her eyes widened, she had only been gone for two hours, it felt like so much more. She rose a hand and rested it on her stomach, she could still feel where Ichigo's inner Hollow had punched her, yet... it was odd, she could feel the pain but it didn't hurt.

Ichigo had explained that it would have been her soul that had been struck and not her physical body. Her mind was filled on everything Ichigo had told her during the time she had spent in his mind scape, Isshin had told her plenty, but he hadn't even begun to crack the surface on what Ichigo had told her. Miya rolled back over the smile never leaving her face as she closed her eyes.

X-With Ichigo-X

"Mmph mphm hhmmp hmm!" Ichigo flailed about as he needed air, he didn't know how long Karasuba had been kissing him but he desperately needed air! Gripping her by the shoulders he pushed her up and took in a deep breath.

"I was trying to give you CPR, you weren't moving or waking up." Karasuba reasoned with him as he continued to gasp in air, his chest heaving as it filled with the much needed oxygen.

"That was not CPR! One does not use their tongue in CPR!" Ichigo growled out at her.

"So... I got a little carried away." Karasuba smirked down at him, licking her lips. That's when Ichigo noticed something he probably should have noticed straight away, Karasuba was naked and straddling his waist. Karasuba's smirk widened as she sat up revealing her naked body to him once more. Ichigo's face was beat red, no matter how many times he saw them naked, he couldn't help but blush. It is just who he is. "Like what you see Ichigo?" Karasuba questioned her grin never leaving her face.

"Why are you naked!?" Karasuba furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"The question I should be asking you is why the hell were you and Miya sharing a damn dream together?" Ichigo paled slightly as Karasuba narrowed her eyes at him. "Well? What the hell were you two doing in that perverted dream of yours?"

"How do you even know about that?" Ichigo questioned.

"I've been in here for the last hour and a half trying to wake you up, when I realised what was happening I went to see Miya to see the same situation. I doubt the bubbly idiot knows how to do it at will." Karasuba told him. "Now, explain in detail, what you did to Miya."

"We just talked." Ichigo told her. "Nothing else happened, apart from talking." Karasuba narrowed her eyes before frowning with a sigh. "What's with that look."

"And here I thought number one had taken the initiative meaning I could at least have an excuse for what I plan on doing." She grinned. "Because Miya's going to be so fucking pissed!" Ichigo groaned as Karasuba rocked her naked groin against his clothed one, Karasuba gasped slightly, her mouth opening, the grin still on her face as she stared down at him. "But it's so going to be worth it!" She moaned out.

"Karasuba!" Ichigo moaned out as he unconsciously rocked his hips back into hers making her gasp again. "I thought..."

"I know, but I don't want to wait Ichigo." Karasuba told him biting her lip. "Be with me... let me be your first again." She gasped out as her hips began to rock back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Ichigo reached out and grasped her hips however not stopping her from the rhythmic motions. She stared down at him, her hips never stopping a thin smile coming to her face.

"Your shirt, take it off." Ichigo reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head, even before it had reached up that far Karasuba's hands were running across his toned muscles. Ichigo threw his shirt into a corner of his room, not sure which one, his eyes were locked with Karasuba's as her hands traced over his skin, her nails sending shivers as they barely grazed him.

Ichigo sat up abruptly surprising Karasuba slightly but didn't stop his kiss as she immediately retaliated darting her own tongue into his mouth, her bare chest pushing up against his, her nipples stiffening at the contact with his chest making her moan as the stimulated against him. Pulling back from the kiss as trailed a hand through his messy orange hair, his lust filled eyes stared into her own making her grin at him.

Ichigo's eyes widened as her other hand rested on his chest before she pushed him back down and manoeuvred herself forward until she was sitting on his stomach, he immediately felt the wetness from her core start to pool over her stomach and trail into his bellybutton. Ichigo watched in amazement as Karasuba moved her left leg out and over his face, he knew it was for show but that didn't stop him from admiring her leg movement.

Turning as she knelt beside him she rested her hand on his slightly wet stomach and Ichigo looked down to see her running her fingers through the liquid her body had spilt and with a smile rose her fingers to his mouth and laced his lips with it. A grin grew across her face as Ichigo's tongue exited his mouth before trailing along his lips.

"Taste good?" Karasuba questioned a face splitting grin covering her face. She rose a finger to her own lips and Ichigo's eyes widen as she slipped one entire digit into her mouth with an over exaggerated moan, which he thought was for his benefit. Her eyes opened as a popping sound was made as she pulled her finger from her mouth and smirked down at him. "Want to know what it taste like from the source?"

"You're such a tease Karasuba." Ichigo sighed before his vision was filled as Karasuba swung her leg over his face and his mouth was immediately met with her wet folds making her moan as she rocked her hips forward, her clit pushing up against his nose. She reached down and gripped fist fulls of his hair, Ichigo reached up and around her legs gripping them tightly but made no attempt to get her off of him.

Karasuba's eyes shot wide as her mouth dropped as Ichigo's tongue flicked her wet folds before he parted them and inserted his tongue, her inner walls instantly clenching on him. Arching her back she gripped his hair almost painfully so but that didn't stop Ichigo.

"Ahh! I-Ichigo!" Karasuba was moaning uncontrollably. Her eyes shot wide as Ichigo sat up, she couldn't help but fall back onto him, before her waist was pulled up her front arching outwards, her breasts bouncing slightly with her movements, her leg's over Ichigo's shoulder while his tongue still deep within her.

"Ichigo! Gah! No! Ugh!" Her body began to buck against Ichigo's mouth, his arms mostly holding her still. Karasuba's body went still and her eyes flew wide open, her mouth opened wide as drool started to fall from her lips as she stared at the wall with a blank look on her face as she came. Ichigo looked down her body from where his mouth was still filling with Karasuba's orgasmic fluids, the way her body was arched didn't seem comfortable at all, her breathing was uneven and shaky. Her body fell back and she looked at him with an evil smile on her face, only increasing her deadly beauty.

"Who knew you were so good at this." She moaned as Ichigo lowered her so that her ankles were up beside his head. She simply laid there looking up at him for a few moments before she pulled herself up and kissed him, not even caring his mouth was still half full with her own cum. When Karasuba pulled back from the kiss both swallowed before smiling at one another.

"For a first time, this is surely going to be memorable." Ichigo told her making her grin at him.

"I wouldn't want you to forget it any time soon." Karasuba told him as she traced her hands down his chest. "Now, just leave this all to me." She told him as she pecked him on the lips. "We're going to become one, an Ashikabi and Sekirei." She whispered into his ear. "I'll show my love for you." She pushed Ichigo back and slid down his legs before pulling his sweat pants down to reveal his bulging boxes.

She smirked as she glanced up to see his blushing face. She moved up so that she was kneeling over his groin and pulled his boxes down, his erection springing up only to slap against her mound making her gasp slightly at the sudden contact.

"Geeze Ichigo, restraint."

"Says you!" Karasuba just smirked as she gripped him by the shaft making him groan. "Gentle!" He hissed out, her grip was none too lightly.

"Where's the fun in that? Don't you want to this to be memorable, it is our first time after all." Ichigo glared up at her before her grip lessoned making him breath a sigh of relief. "Wouldn't want you to lose it now, I want it first." Biting her lip she rose her hips up and pressed her lower lips to Ichigo's shaft making him gasp and involuntary thrust up between them, Karasuba moaned as his cock slid through her lips soaking them in her juices. She rose again this time aiming the head at her entrance. She placed her unoccupied hand on Ichigo's chest as he looked up at her and smiled.

Everything else all seemingly happened in an instant for the love making duo, one minute Karasuba was readying herself, the next Ichigo was fully enveloped within her velvety lips... then the door opened.

**I know, I'm an ass for ending it here, flames will be seen as perverts not being able to get off... that is all :P**


	22. Chapter 22

Ichigo and Karasuba sat with their heads down, massive lumps forming on their heads, in Karasuba's case several lumps upon lumps. Miya was sitting across from the both of them arms crossed her eyes closed but the aura surrounding her was anything but peaceful. It radiated death unlike any other. Karasuba was wearing one of Ichigo's shirts that was larger on her small figure revealing a slender pale shoulder while Ichigo was simply sitting in a pair of sweat pants, in the heat of the moment it was what the two could gather up when Miya had walked in, bamboo sword at the ready.

She had given them three seconds to get decent before she struck... it wasn't a simple love tap either, no this was almost killing level strikes. Both felt it that was for sure. It was now easily two am in the morning, Miya having caught them in the act a little over an ten minutes ago.

"How many times must I get it into your heads." Miya said opening her eyes to stare at both of them with a hard gaze. "What I walked in on was certainly not just playing around and from the other aspects both of you are to blame for this." She continued. "So who want's to explain what was going on."

"We were having sexy time and you walked in bitch sword in hand and beat the crap out of us." Karasuba grunted out before swinging her body out of the way as the bamboo sword struck the ground where she had been sitting, the bamboo blade sinking into the ground as it it had been a metal blade, now carefully seated in Ichigo's lap she glared right back at Miya who was holding the bamboo sword. Ichigo simply looked over Karasuba's shoulder in annoyance at being treated like a chair.

"I was dealing punishment for breaking the rules." Miya told her.

"Rules that you break yourself you damn hypocrite!" Karasuba snarled back at her. "What exactly were you doing in his dream Miya!? Huh!"

"Karasuba I already told you nothing happened." Ichigo told her.

"Shut it, this doesn't involve you!" Karasuba snapped at him as she turned back to Miya making Ichigo sweat drop, he was sure as hell this concerned him! Picking Karasuba up by the waist he dumped her beside him much to her annoyance as she tumbled onto her side at being handled in such a manner, even if she had been handled in a much more compromising manner earlier it was different since she enjoyed that.

"It does involve me so you shut it." Ichigo glared at her. "Miya I get it we broke the rules, we just kind of got lost in the heat of the moment." Ichigo explained awkwardly, he never even really let the consequences come to his mind during his little moment with Karasuba earlier. Hell he had barely refused Karasuba's advances... _"Great I'm a pervert now."_

"A moment that shouldn't have been had to begin with." Miya told them sternly. "I'm sure you are both aware of the rules in this house by now."

"Yeah the rules you keep ramming down our throats." Karasuba growled before it turned into a sinister smirk as she traced a finger down Ichigo's bare arm. "Perhaps me and Ichigo should think about moving out of the Inn, I mean we're always breaking your rules so it would only be fitting right?" She questioned making Miya's eyes harden once more. Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but a pinch from Karasuba under the table made him shut up. He glanced from the corner of his eye at the former disciplinary squad leader to see her trying her hardest to hold back a smirk.

"_What's she doing?"_ Ichigo thought to himself before he looked over to Miya to see her deep in thought over something. Raising her head Miya placed her hands down on the table and let out a tired sigh.

"Perhaps..." Miya started making Ichigo inwardly groan, he was kicked out for sure he just knew it! Everything had been going so well! The rent was dirt cheap, the meals were high quality the rooms were tidy and neat, the occupants of the shared house were questionable but not unbearable. Ruined, all of it ruined because he gave into his hormones! Gripping fistfuls of his hair he groaned out loud.

"I think he's having a slight mental break down." Karasuba said as she watched Ichigo from where she was leaning back on the table simply watching the young man's inner turmoil with some sign of glee. "The first time I've seen someone have one, well without me causing it of course." Karasuba said rolling her head to gaze at Miya.

"You did cause this." Miya told her as Ichigo slumped forward.

"I'll go pack my things, thanks for letting me stay for so long." Ichigo breathed out as he bowed to Miya.

"Ichigo I'm not kicking you out." Miya said making Ichigo's head shoot up from the table in surprise. "I just think that perhaps, there should be a change of rules. I will admit that it has been slightly inconsiderate of me to put up such rules, it restricts your freedom as an Ashikabi." She said making Ichigo scratch his cheek awkwardly. "With Minato being an Ashikabi and the residents of the entire inn being Sekirei I can see how this is a troublesome situation." Karasuba's lips twitched at the corner of her mouth. "So from now on..." She took a breath. "Sexual relations will be allowed."

"Fuck yeah!" Karasuba laughed launching herself at Ichigo smashing her lips to his as he fell back in shock. Instantly Karasuba was pulled back and thrown across the room and connected with the wall with a rather audible thud, Miya hadn't held back on that one. "Uhg fuck that hurt." Karasuba growled out as she picked herself up from the floor and leaned up in a sitting position against the wall. "What the hell Miya, you just said that..."

"You didn't let me finish Karasuba." Miya said. "As I was saying, sexual relations are permitted as long as it is not happening every day twenty four hours a day. The bonds between an Ashikabi and Sekirei is more then just a physical bond." Miya told them. "Personal affairs will be dealt in private. Anything beyond a simple hug or a simple kiss must be kept to one's own private room and..." her simple gaze hardened ten fold. "If there is a minor within this house, there is no sexual activity at all. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly!" Both Ichigo and Karasuba squeaked out making Miya smile happily.

"Good and one more thing." Miya said standing up and opening the door. "Starting tomorrow night, Ichigo will be sleeping in my room." Karasuba's jaw dropped as Miya left the room before Karasuba started a raging fit that awoke the entire house. The mood had been indefinitely ruined for the night.

X-X

"Ugh." Ichigo groaned as he slumped down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a shirt. He was starting a new job with Minato today with construction and with all the events that had transpired last night with Karasuba and Miya, he had only gotten to sleep a little over two hours ago. Walking down the hall he walked passed the main room where Minato was talking with Musubi about why he was leaving so early. Walking into the kitchen he pulled two pieces of bread and placed them in the toaster and flicked it on and opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"But Minato!" Ichigo heard Musubi whine before a thud was heard with a grunt from Minato. "I don't want you to go! Stay home with me!"

"Musubi I have to go to work so we can have a place to live, Miya won't let us stay here for free!" Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and looked down to the ground to see Minato trying to crawl away from Musubi who had his feet out in the hall and pulling him back. "Ichigo help!"

"I'm busy." Ichigo replied with a tired tone as he drank his juice.

"What's more important then helping out your room-mate from his crazy Sekirei!" Minato whined.

"Makin toast." Ichigo shrugged offhandedly before a ding sounded and the toast was pulled from the toaster and placed on a plate which Ichigo began to butter. "Butterin toast." Putting the butter and the knife away he placed the piece of toast in his mouth and turned around only for his eyes to widen as Uzume was standing there with a smile as she bit the other end of the toast that was in his mouth a sweet smile on her face as she nibbled away and the toasted bread. Removing his mouth from the bread he glared at her lightly. "That was my breakfast."

"It was good." Uzume grinned at him as she finished the piece of toast.

"Turning around he took the other piece of toast and began to eat it as Uzume wrapped her arms around him in a hug pushing her breasts up against his back. "There was a lot of commotion last night, what was going on down here?" She questioned nuzzling her face into his back.

"N-Nothing." Ichigo stuttered out, if Uzume found out about the new change in the rules... he doubted he would be getting much sleep from here on.

"Well if it's important Miya will probably tell me."

"Ichigo you ready to go?" Minato questioned peaking his head in the door, somehow having escaped Musubi's grasp.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "Uzume, I've gotta go to work."

"You're a meani Ichigo, not wanting to spend time with your sexy Sekirei." Uzume pouted at him as he turned around in her arms.

"Well I have to make money so I can live here. I'm not going to stop paying Miya rent just because she's my Sekirei, that would make me look like a mooch." Ichigo told her making her smile warmly at him. "Plus even if Miya said I didn't need to pay rent I need to do something with my day's, I can't just lounge around here all the time."

"I do." Uzume told him.

"That's because you enjoy doing so." She laughed at that stepping back from her hug and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "But I feel like I need to do more then just lounge around all day."

"Ok ok, I get it." Uzume told him. "It's just going to be boring without you here is all." Ichigo simply smiled at her making her smile back at him before she kissed him on the cheek and left him and Minato.

"Ready Minato?" Ichigo questioned to make the other house mate nod his head.

"Yeah, let's go." Minato told him as they headed for the door and slipped on there shoes.

"Just a second you two." Both turned to see Miya smiling at them holding up two packed lunchs. "I wouldn't want you to get hungry at lunch time. I made these for you."

"Really? Thanks Miya." Minato smiled happily. "If these are anything like your dinners I'm going to enjoy them."

"You flatter me Minato." Miya smiled at him as Ichigo simply chuckled. "Ichigo." The orange haired teen looked over his shoulder to see her smiling at him.

"Yeah?" She simply tapped her cheek making Ichigo chuckle as Miya smiled as he leant forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for lunch."

"You're very welcome." She told him. "Karasuba is still asleep so there is no need to say goodbye to her." Ichigo sweat dropped lightly but nodded regardless as he and Minato left. However Karasuba wasn't asleep and was currently standing in the hall at the top of the steps staring at the blank wall that was the entrance to the hidden room where Matsu resided within. There was something more important to her right now then wishing Ichigo farewell.

"Four eyes! You in there! I know you are!" Karasuba shouted slamming her foot against the door repeatedly making Matsu squeal in terror from within. "Open up or I'm breaking it down!"

"You break it you buy it." Miya's voice came from the bottom of the stairs where she was standing with Akitsu who was dressed in a pair of pants and a shirt. "And since you have no money apart from the MBI card's you'll also have to go find a job since those cards don't work in Maison Izumo." Karasuba simply glared before she continued to kick the door.

"Open up!" Karasuba ordered.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" Matsu cried out.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just open the damn door already!" Karasuba snarled. There was quiet for a moment before the door was pushed open slightly and Matsu stuck her head around it, she has long red hair with side plaits and was wearing an unfashionable dress, with detached sleeves that resembles a cheongsam and round glasses. Her body was a shaking nervous wreck as she attempted to greet the former disciplinary squad leader.

"Ka-Karasuba, it's b-been too long." Matsu tried to force a smile but couldn't accomplish it. "What c-can I do for you?" Karasuba simply smirked as she gripped the door and opened it walking into the hidden dark room passed Matsu, the door closing behind them the rooms only form of light coming from the many screens of Matsu's computers.

"I'm here for something, and I'm sure you have it. Knowing you, you probably have this entire house bugged, am I right?" Karasuba questioned looking over her shoulder at the nervous Sekirei. "Well? Do you or not!?" She snapped.

"Ah, well it depends on what you're looking for exactly." Matsu told her.

"The surveillance cameras you have in my Ashikabi's rooms. I want the tapes of last night." Matsu swallowed nervously.

"Surveillance cameras? I don't know what you're talking about." Matsu said before Karasuba rose her hand and opened the clenched fist letting several small broken camera devices hit the ground making Matsu pale at the sight.

"The tapes, now. Delete the copies." Matsu nodded her head and went about getting everything she had from Ichigo's room. She didn't want to anger the Sekirei, she had been living here for a while now and so far hadn't had many anger issues. Matsu didn't want to be the cause of the first serious problem. Miya would never forgive her and probably kick her out if she was the cause of the first major problem.

"Can I ask why you want these?" Matsu quesitoned as she handed over several discs to Karasuba who looked into Matsu's eyes before looking away.

"You haven't seen these have you?"

"Ah, no, can't say that I have." Matsu told her.

"And you deleted the copies?" Karasuba inquired.

"Every last one." The red head nodded in agreement.

"That's all you need to know." Karasuba said turning on her heel and leaving Matsu's little hidey hole going straight to her room where she had planned on watching everything she and Ichigo had done last night. She still felt the heat within her core from when Ichigo had entered her for the first time, she wanted to see how they looked in that moment of ecstasy.


End file.
